The Identity
by Azova10
Summary: Keluarga Byun sengaja pindah ke Korea setelah berpindah-pindah rumah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya. Demi hidup 'normal', mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan yang bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan mereka yang dulu, bahkan menggunakan nama asli mereka. Kehidupan mereka seharusnya bisa berjalan normal, namun itu berubah ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya. CHANBAEK/Others
1. Chapter 1

_**Bagaimana caramu menilai identitas seseorang?**_

 _ **Beberapa orang menilainya melalui penampilannya, sementara yang lainnya menilai dari caranya bersikap.**_

" _ **Cara itu selalu berhasil," kata mereka.**_

 _ **Tapi kenyataannya, mereka salah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

– **Prologue** –

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, butuh tumpangan?"

Baekhyun mendapati seorang laki-laki berseragam sama dengannya ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, tengah mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan langkah Baekhyun dan tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Rambut laki-laki itu berwarna pirang norak―menurut Baekhyun, namun anehnya membuat laki-laki itu terlihat seperti seorang anggota boy grup. Dua orang temannya―yang juga laki-laki, duduk di jok belakang, terkekeh bodoh seraya menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Dilihat dari warna dasi yang mereka kenakan, jelas mereka adalah senior, tapi entah kenapa tidak dengan cara mereka menyapa Baekhyun―benar-benar norak. Baekhyun ingin sekali memutar bola matanya pada ketiga laki-laki itu, tapi ia masih memiliki tata krama, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah seharian duduk, lebih baik aku jalan kaki sekarang." Baekhyun menolak sopan.

"Oh, ayolah." Si rambut pirang bername-tag Kris Wu pura-pura kecewa. "Ini kesempatan untuk saling mengenal. Kau orang baru disini'kan? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling, bagaimana?" tawarnya, kedua temannya mengangguk setuju untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun berpikir si pirang itu tak berhak mengajaknya berkeliling Jinhae –tempat tinggal Baekhyun yang baru– mengingat nama yang terpasang di seragamnya meyakinkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang Korea, tapi well, setidaknya ia berusaha ramah terhadap orang baru dan Baekhyun menghargai itu meski ia akan tetap menolak ajakan itu pada akhirnya. Laki-laki bermata sipit hendak mengatakan penolakan kembali, namun suara Kris mendahuluinya.

"Ini tak akan memakan waktu lama. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya." Kris menyeringai. "Aku janji."

Sungguh, tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun percayai dari seringaian itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menolaknya lagi jika kedua teman Kris –yang bername-tag Ahn Jaehyo dan Lee Hongki– juga memohon padanya? Ugh, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak niatan baik orang lain.

"Well, kalau sebentar mungkin tak apa." Baekhyun mengambil keputusan, yang mana disambut sorakan gembira dari ketiga laki-laki itu. Kris-pun menghentikan mobilnya sehingga Baekhyun bisa masuk. Laki-laki mungil itu duduk tepat di samping Kris, omong-omong, melihat jok belakang telah terisi oleh dua teman Kris.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ketiga laki-laki itu menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan basa-basi pada Baekhyun, seperti siapa namanya; pindahan dari mana; dan alamatnya dimana. Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk percaya bahwa mereka akan segera mengantarkannya pulang setelah berkeliling selama lima belas menit (bagi Baekhyun, lima belas menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berkeliling sekitar kompleks rumahnya), namun ketika mobil itu berhenti di sebuah taman, laki-laki mungil itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jaehyo dan Hongki turun dari mobil mendahului Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris, alisnya bertautan sempurna.

Kris tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau harus melihat tamannya. Orang-orang biasa kemari di akhir pekan."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menghela napas panjang. Mood-nya mulai turun. Dan Kris terlalu acuh untuk menyadarinya, bahkan saat Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil Kris dengan kasar.

"Hey, kau suka berenang?"

Baekhyun merasa janggal akan pertanyaan Kris itu, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap sopan dengan menjawab, "Ya."

Kris menyeringai. "Tentu saja." Tangan kanannya terulur ke pipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya perlahan. "Dan aku yakin kulit putihmu akan terlihat semakin indah jika berada di dalam kolam renang."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mata sipitnya melirik bagaimana tangan Kris masih mengelus pipinya, kemudian merambat ke mata Kris.

"Ayolah, cantik. Kita akan bersenang-senang~"

Memuakkan –pikirnya.

Hell, Baekhyun tentu sudah paham kemana perginya perbincangan Kris. Ini bukan tentang berenang bersama teman-teman atau sekedar duduk di taman untuk menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran. Itu kegiatan yang terlalu naif untuk dilakukan laki-laki macam Kris Wu. Si pirang itu pasti ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang dalam artian lain, lihat saja lirikan genit si pirang itu. Untuk hal ini, Baekhyun sudah memiliki jawabannya sendiri. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Kris, sempat menanamkan sejumput harapan dalam diri Kris. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, Kris menautkan alisnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berbalik ke arah mobil dan kembali ke hadapan Kris dengan sebuah tongkat baseball yang tadi Baekhyun ambil di jok belakang mobil.

"Apa yang kau–"

BUK!

Kris belum sempat bertanya, Baekhyun sudah memukulnya telak tepat di wajahnya dengan tongkat baseball itu. Sontak itu membuat Jaehyo dan Hongki –yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kris dan Baekhyun berada– melotot, rahang mereka bahkan jatuh saking tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Baekhyun―laki-laki mungil itu tengah memukuli Kris –laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya– dengan sangat keras. Memukulinya tepat di lengan, kaki, wajah, bahkan sekali mengenai di kemaluannya. Ya, itu benar-benar terjadi. Untuk menarik napas barang sedetik saja, Baekhyun tak membiarkan Kris melakukannya. Sementara laki-laki mungil itu terus memukuli Kris, Jaehyo dan Hongki tetap bergeming di tempat mereka―tak berani untuk menolong Kris. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu akhirnya harus berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri (terutama kepalanya) dengan meringkukkan tubuhnya. Sekitar tiga puluh detik Baekhyun memukuli Kris, setelahnya ia mengakhiri aksi brutalnya dengan menginjak wajah Kris seraya menatap Jaehyo dan Hongki yang masih bergeming di tempatnya. Terlihat jelas wajah pucat pasi mereka ketika mata coklat Baekhyun menatap mereka datar.

"Hey, kalian!" seru Baekhyun seraya menetralkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. "Jika begini cara kalian mendekati laki-laki, maka kalian tidak akan berhasil. Bahkan laki-laki bukan mainan yang bisa dicabuli seenaknya di taman. Kalian sudah jelas tidak suka perempuan, jadi bersikap baiklah pada laki-laki karena kalau mereka tidak mau dengan kalian, aku jamin penis kalian akan ereksi seumur hidup."

Baekhyun kemudian pergi dari sana dengan membawa mobil Kris bersamanya, tidak peduli mobil itu bukan miliknya. Biar saja ketiga siswa itu mengambilnya di depan rumahnya nanti, toh mereka sudah tahu alamat Baekhyun. Mood-nya sudah terlanjur kacau dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang ke rumahnya sesegera mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apa yang terlihat tak selalu sama dengan hal yang sebenarnya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

– **Prologue End** –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF baluuuu! *masang kembang api sama ChanBaek* Seperti yang kalian lihat, genre FF saya kali ini adalah crime/action, ya agak beda dari biasanya. Anyway, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF ber-genre crime/action dengan latar school-life, rated M pula (nekat banget ya gue?). Rated M disini bukan berarti akan selalu ada NC, tapi karena ada beberapa kata dewasa yang wajib sensor. NC insya Allah ada, tapi kayaknya masih lama (ngetiknya juga belum kelar).**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari film Malavita (ada yang tahu film ini?), tapi alurnya tetap ciptaan saya. Well, sebenarnya ide untuk bikin FF ini sudah ada sejak lama, tapi baru mateng sekarang-sekarang (terima kasih untuk Hyurien92 yang sudah menyumbangkan ide). Tadinya juga saya berniat publish FF ini tahun depan, tapi karena ditagih mulu sama seseorang *lirik Hyurien92*, jadi yah..**

 **ANYHOO, berminatkah kalian membaca FF ini? Ketikan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya! Gomawooo~**


	2. Chapter Real 1

Baekhyun menatap tidak mengerti tiga manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya. Diperhatikannya satu persatu tiga laki-laki yang beda tinggi itu. Yang berdiri paling kiri berwajah cantik –padahal dia laki-laki– dan dia cerewet sekali; yang berdiri di tengah kulitnya agak gelap dan gampang sekali digoda oleh dua laki-laki di kiri-kanannya; dan yang berdiri paling kanan terlihat mengerikan dengan mata burung hantunya dan mulutnya pedas sekali. Ketiga orang itu Baekhyun temui di hari ketiganya setelah ia pindah ke Jinhae dua hari yang lalu. Dikarenakan kepribadian Baekhyun yang pendiam―dengan rambut coklat dan kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya, dia benar-benar bingung berhadapan dengan tiga laki-laki yang hampir semuanya seumuran dengannya itu. Pasalnya, mulut mereka bertiga tidak berhenti mengoceh semenjak laki-laki berkulit tan itu –Kim Jongin– mengenalkannya pada dua laki-laki di kanan-kirinya –Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, kupikir kau bercanda saat berkata ada murid pindahan manis berkacamata di kelasmu. Ternyata benar ya?" celetuk Luhan seraya menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang mesum." Kyungsoo menimpali dan berhasil mendapatkan delikan dari Jongin yang notabene-nya adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun.

"Aku mesum dari mana, Do Kyungsoo?!" Jongin protes pada teman sejak kecilnya.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Jongin datar. "Tentu saja dari lirikan matamu itu. Sifat mesummu itu selalu keluar saat matamu melihat laki-laki manis."

"Apa katamu?!"

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang berdebat tentang sifat-mesum-Jongin-yang-dilihat-dari-lirikan-matanya, Luhan kini sedang menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Hey, kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Normandy."

"Bukankah itu di Perancis?" Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. "Daebak~ aku juga ingin sekali tinggal di Perancis! Meskipun aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Paris. Oh ya, bagaimana hidup disana? Pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada di Jinhae ya?" Luhan memberikan pertanyaan beruntun yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Ya, lumayan."

Well, dia tidak tahu harus jawab apa karena menurutnya tinggal dimanapun sama saja. Itu karena keluarganya tentu saja, jadi dia tidak merasakan perbedaan yang signifikan dari hidup di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Sungguh?! Hey, apa di Perancis ada yang berjualan bubble tea?" Mata rusa Luhan berbinar.

"Bub–apa?" Baekhyun nampak bingung.

"Bubble tea, aku suka sekali bubble tea! Oh ya, bagaimana dengan–"

"Hyung, berhenti memberikan pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu padanya!" Jongin tiba-tiba menengahi dan menghentikan acara-Luhan-memberikan-pertanyaan-beruntun-pada-laki-laki-manis-yang-baru-ditemuinya.

Luhan menoleh pada Jongin. Beberapa detik setelahnya, seringaiannya keluar di sudut bibirnya. "Aww~ seseorang sedang cemburu rupanya~" goda laki-laki cantik itu.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyung? Kau terlalu banyak minum bubble tea, makanya jadi gila begini ya?" sindir Jongin, dan Luhan menjitak kepala laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu dengan keras sampai si pemilik kepala meringis.

"Hey, jangan bawa-bawa bubble tea kesukaanku dalam perilaku mesummu itu!" Luhan protes.

"Tuh'kan, memang mesum." celetuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya.

Jongin menganga sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ada apa dengan dua orang ini? Sedari tadi mereka menjatuhkan martabatnya di hadapan laki-laki manis berkacamata itu dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"AKU TIDAK MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 1** – **The Bullied Student**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya di prolog, FF ini terinspirasi dari film Malavita. Dan ya, ini pertama kalinya saya menciptakan karakter Baekhyun yang pendiam dan misterius. Oh ya, disini Baekhyun, Kyuhyun, Jessica, dan Sehun adalah keluarga jadi marganya Byun semua. Chapter satu masih pendek, tapi ya sudahlah /diserbu readers/. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia dipanggil Sehun –adiknya. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun yang sedang sibuk nonton TV. "Bagaimana acara kerja kelompoknya?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari tayangan di TV.

"Normal." sahut Baekhyun datar.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tak percaya kau masih bisa mengatakan kata itu setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sehun menyeringai tipis ketika matanya bertemu mata Baekhyun, seolah mengatakan 'ayolah, aku ini Byun Sehun'. Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Maka diputarnya bola matanya seraya duduk di sofa bersama sang adik.

"Apa mereka menggodamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Mm-hm."

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang kacamata itu tidak akan membantumu, kau justru terlihat lebih manis memakainya."

Baekhyun mendengus menanggapinya.

Well, itu adalah fakta. Penglihatan Baekhyun sebenarnya masih bagus. Dia mengenakan kacamata hanya sebagai tameng agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mau bergaul dengannya karena menurut Baekhyun, kacamata mencerminkan siswa culun yang sukar bergaul. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, kacamata itu tidak pernah membantu Baekhyun. Para laki-laki di sekolahnya justru semakin tertarik padanya. Sehun berpikir akan beraksi seperti mereka jika saja Baekhyun bukan Hyung-nya. Dan mengenai kejadian dua hari yang lalu adalah hari ketika Baekhyun ditawari tumpangan mobil dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah oleh tiga siswa senior. Baekhyun pikir mereka memiliki niat baik untuk mengajaknya berkeliling Jinhae, itu sebabnya ia tak menolak tawaran mereka. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun diajak 'bersenang-senang' oleh mereka. Mengingat cara Kris Wu –si ketua geng dari ketiga senior bodoh itu– menggodanya, membuat Baekhyun muak saja. Tentu saja Baekhyun memberikan pelajaran berharga pada si Kris Mesum Wu itu dan sedikit ancaman pada dua anak buahnya.

"Itu namanya pembelaan diri, Sehun. Lagipula, mereka yang memulai." Baekhyun membela diri seraya mengambil keripik kentang di atas meja. Ia sudah tidak mood untuk mengganti seragamnya dan malah bergabung dengan Sehun menonton TV.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah atau orangtua mereka?"

"Aku cukup yakin mereka masih sayang penis mereka." sahut Baekhyun cuek. Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyung-nya yang sadis seperti Abeoji mereka. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kudengar kau sedang melakukan transaksi gelap. Apa itu?"

"Hanya investasi biasa." jawab Sehun santai dengan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Well, ia tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia paham benar transaksi macam apa yang dilakukan adiknya. Baekhyun mulai berpikir masalah kejiwaan Sehun meningkat satu persen.

"Baru tiga hari kita tinggal disini, tapi sudah ada kejadian seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun setelah satu hembusan napas panjang sebelumnya.

Sehun mencibir. "Salahkan saja orangtua kita dan hasrat mereka yang ingin hidup 'normal'." Menyesap cola-nya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Padahal mereka juga tahu kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kehidupan 'normal' jika mengingat sejarah keluarga kita."

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas panjang. Well, apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Semenjak setahun yang lalu, keluarganya terus menerus berpindah-pindah rumah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya. Mereka pernah tinggal di Hongkong (Cina), Toronto (Canada), Delft (Belanda) dan Normandy (Perancis). Mereka terpaksa melakukannya karena hasrat Byun Kyuhyun dan Jessica Byun –orangtua HunBaek– yang ingin menjalani kehidupan baru mereka yang dijuluki dengan satu kata―normal. Hell, seandainya saja mendapatkan kehidupan 'normal' itu mudah, keluarga Byun pasti tidak akan berpindah-pindah rumah seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mempelajari bahasa baru, mendapatkan nama baru, juga bersosialisasi di lingkungan baru. Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah muak dengan semua itu. Ditambah lagi, mereka memakai nama asli mereka kali ini, yang artinya jika mereka pindah rumah lagi, mereka harus mengganti nama dan marga mereka secara permanen. Well, mereka sungguh berharap Korea adalah rumah mereka yang terakhir sehingga mereka tidak perlu pindah rumah lagi. Namun sekali lagi, mendapatkan kehidupan 'normal' itu tidak mudah. Kenapa? Itu karena keluarga Byun adalah keluarga mafia, atau setidaknya dulu.

Byun Kyuhyun adalah seorang mafia berdarah dingin yang tak kenal ampun. Dia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang dengan cara sadis, baik itu atas perintah orang lain ataupun atas dasar rasa bencinya terhadap orang itu. Motonya adalah jangan pernah setengah-setengah dalam melaksanakan tugas. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi mafia kelas atas, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia lelah menjadi mafia dan ingin menyalurkan hobi menulisnya melalui pekerjaan barunya sebagai penulis. Ya, cukup konyol, tapi mungkin tidak sekonyol Jessica Byun. Wanita berparas cantik itu dianugerahi otak jenius, namun –sayangnya– sering digunakan untuk niat jahat. Jessica tidak akan segan-segan meledakkan gedung besar berisikan ratusan orang di dalamnya jika emosinya sudah meledak. Saat tinggal di Normandy, misalnya. Dia hendak membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket dan menanyakan selai kacang pada salah satu pegawai dengan menggunakan bahasa Perancis yang kaku. Pegawai itu agak bingung awalnya, namun tak lama kemudian pegawai itu mengerti dan mengatakan bahwa supermarket mereka tidak menjual selai kacang. Jessica mengangguk mengerti, bahkan sempat mengatakan terima kasih pada pegawai itu. Namun ketika Jessica berjalan ke rak lainnya untuk mencari roti, ia mendengar pegawai tadi menggunjingkannya dengan pegawai lainnya. Pegawai itu mengatakan bahwa orang Amerika itu tidak memiliki sopan santun dan menyebut mereka monyet karena suka memakan selai kacang. Jessica memang tidak terlalu pandai berbicara bahasa Perancis karena ia lahir di Amerika, tapi ia cukup mengerti jika orang lain yang bicara bahasa Perancis. Jadi atas dasar emosi pada ucapan pegawai tadi, Jessica berjalan menuju rak yang menyimpan tabung gas dan bensin. Melempar gas itu di sudut ruangan di supermarket, menyiramnya dengan bensin, dan menyalakannya dengan korek api. Jessica tahu gas itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk meledak karena ia tidak membuka penutup tabung gas tersebut. Jadi ketika Jessica selesai membayar belanjaannya di meja kasir dan berjalan menuju mobilnya di parkiran, bagian belakang supermarket itu meledak sehingga terjadi kepanikan juga keributan disana. Jessica bersikap seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun. Ia justru mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan pergi dari supermarket tersebut. Dan pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan Jessica sekarang? Ia membuka sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sangat konyol, bukan? Kyuhyun, Sehun, dan Baekhyun bahkan merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri ketika Jessica mengatakan ia akan membuka toko bunganya sendiri. Serius, bunga tidak cocok dengan image Jessica jika kalian sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Lalu, Byun Baekhyun. Anak sulung dari pasangan Kyuhyun dan Jessica itu memang berparas manis, bahkan badannya lebih mungil daripada Sehun –si bungsu, tapi jangan sampai terkecoh. Baekhyun yang manis dan mungil itu adalah laki-laki bengis seperti Kyuhyun. Dia menguasai berbagai ilmu bela diri dan pintar menggunakan senjata. Di umur enam, Baekhyun membuat teman sekelasnya masuk RS karena hidungnya dipukuli hingga patah. Di umur tiga belas, Baekhyun berhasil menumbangkan tiga preman jalanan dengan kemampuan bela dirinya, bahkan sempat menusuk kemaluan salah satu preman itu dengan pisau lipat yang sering dibawanya. Baekhyun seringkali mengancam korbannya (yang kebanyakan siswa satu sekolahnya) akan memotong atau menembak kemaluan mereka jika berani mengadukan perbuatan Baekhyun pada kepala sekolah, orangtua siswa, ataupun polisi. Sebagai catatan, Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Pernah ada siswa yang tidak takut dengan ancaman Baekhyun dan sekarang dia berakhir di RS dengan penis yang terpotong habis.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Byun Sehun. Anak bungsu di keluarga Byun itu memiliki watak yang sama dengan Jessica. Dia tumbuh tampan seperti Kyuhyun, namun otak jeniusnya sering digunakan untuk kenakalannya yang hampir sebanding dengan tindakan kriminal―seperti Jessica. Sehun pintar mengelabui orang-orang, bahkan tak jarang menghasilkan keuntungan tersendiri untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pernah menjual beberapa minuman ilegal kepada teman-teman sekolahnya dengan harga yang tinggi. Namun saat Sehun ketahuan, ia akan mengkambinghitamkan orang lain atas tindakannya itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kenakalan Sehun karena selalu ditutupi oleh Jessica. Namun meski Jessica sangat memanjakan Sehun, wanita itu selalu mengancam Sehun akan menyiramkan cairan kimia berbahaya ke penisnya jika berani menjadi pengedar narkoba atau pemakai narkoba. Sehun patuh untuk hal tersebut karena ia tahu Eomma-nya itu selalu serius jika mengungkit bahan-bahan kimia sebagai ancamannya.

Well, tidak ada alasan jelas kenapa Kyuhyun ingin berhenti menjadi mafia. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia lelah dan ingin segera pensiun. Anggota keluarga Byun yang lain tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya karena –hell– Kyuhyun adalah kepala keluarga disana. Jadi disinilah mereka, di Jinhae (Korea Selatan) sedang mencoba membenahi kehidupan mereka yang sadis menjadi normal. Mereka membeli sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota. Bertingkah seperti keluarga normal dan bersikap seperti keluarga normal. Jessica, Baekhyun, dan Sehun yang lebih sering menjalani kehidupan mereka di luar rumah daripada Kyuhyun, mengalami kesulitan untuk bersikap 'normal'. Terkadang, saat emosi mereka memuncak, mereka bisa bertingkah seperti orang barbar. Itu sangat terasa saat pertama kali mereka menjalani kehidupan 'normal'. Namun setelah setahun berlalu, mereka bisa meluapkan emosi mereka dengan cara rapi sehingga orang-orang tidak curiga pada mereka. Tapi bagi Sehun dan Baekhyun, itu tetap saja aneh. Mereka seperti aktor dan aktris yang sedang menjalani sebuah drama dimana semua tingkah dan sikap mereka diatur oleh orang lain. Benar-benar palsu.

"Kudengar teman sekelasmu yang klepto mengambil eye-liner milikmu. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sehun membuka topik baru.

"Kupatahkan hidungnya, sebagai peringatan." Baekhyun menjawab enteng. Sehun terkekeh kecil, kemudian kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ucapan Baekhyun. Well, satu yang harus ditekankan pada orang-orang baru di sekitar mereka―jangan pernah berurusan dengan eye-liner Baekhyun, dia akan membunuhmu di tempat.

"Kemana Abeoji?" tanya Baekhyun –membuka topik baru lagi.

"Di ruang kerja, mengerjakan tulisannya mengenai sejarah atau sesuatu."

Baekhyun menoleh sesaat ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali pada tayangan di TV. "Dia benar-benar serius mengenai fokus-pada-hobi-menulisnya. Tak kusangka."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku bingung sejarah apa yang ia tulis, kuharap bukan sejarah mafia. Orang-orang bisa curiga."

"Dia bunuh diri jika menulis hal seperti itu." Baekhyun menoleh pada adiknya. "Apa besok kita akan mengadakan pesta BBQ?"

"Yup, seperti yang telah direncanakan Eomma kita."

Baekhyun meniup poninya –tanda jengah. "Padahal sudah kubilang orang Korea tidak mengadakan pesta BBQ saat pindah rumah."

"Menurutku itu tidak terlalu buruk, lagipula Eomma masih orang Amerika. Ini adalah adatnya, kau tahu?" ujar Sehun seraya mengambil sepotong pizza di atas meja.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Berhentilah makan makanan cepat saji. Itu tidak sehat, Sehun."

"Hyung, ayolah. Selama tinggal di Normandy, aku tidak pernah makan makanan cepat saji. Aku hanya sedang memanjakan diri." bela Sehun. Dia memberikan sepotong pizza pada Baekhyun. "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun menatap jijik pizza itu. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian menikmati pizza di tangannya. "Apa kau akan mengundang teman-temanmu ke pesta BBQ?"

"Aku tidak punya teman, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh melihat mood jelek Hyung-nya. "Ya, lagipula kita akan pindah beberapa bulan lagi."

"Aku meragukannya. Abeoji sepertinya ingin kita tinggal disini selamanya."

Sehun mencibir. "Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku bertaruh kita akan pindah beberapa bulan lagi. Percaya padaku, hitunganku tak pernah salah."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya, seolah kau adalah dewa atau semacamnya."

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin aku jelmaan dewa. Lihat saja adikmu yang tampan dan jenius ini~" ucap Sehun narsis. Baekhyun mencibir. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya ini. Padahal jika di hadapan orang lain―bahkan orangtuanya, Sehun menjadi orang yang dingin dan terkesan cuek. Tapi jika sudah di hadapan Baekhyun, laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun itu bisa menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan juga narsis.

Sejenak ruang TV menjadi penuh akan suara TV. Sehun sudah fokus kembali pada acara TV-nya, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Laki-laki mungil itu diliputi akan pikiran mengenai kehidupan keluarganya untuk ke depannya. Jujur, Baekhyun sudah lama ingin tinggal di Korea karena sebenarnya ia keturunan asli negeri ginseng itu, meski tidak lahir disana. Karena bisnis mafia keluarga Byun dimulai di Cina, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menginjakkan kaki mereka di Korea dan hidup dengan nama Cina. Namun setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi mafia dan tinggal di berbagai kota (di negara yang berbeda pula), Kyuhyun menempatkan Jinhae (Korea Selatan) sebagai tempat tinggal mereka yang terakhir. Well, meski anggota keluarga Byun selain Kyuhyun ragu akan hal ini, tapi dalam hati Baekhyun juga berharap mereka akan benar-benar tinggal di Korea secara permanen. Semoga saja perhitungan Sehun meleset.

 **###**

Situasi kantin EXO High School di jam istirahat terlihat riuh. Beberapa siswa mengantri untuk membayar makan siang mereka, sedangkan yang lainnya mencari tempat duduk kosong yang hampir tak bersisa. Baekhyun menyebut dirinya beruntung karena ia menemukan kursi kosong di salah satu meja di pojok kantin, dimana Sehun duduk disana sendirian. Laki-laki berkacamata itupun membawa nampan makan siangnya kesana, mengabaikan tatapan beberapa siswa yang ingin satu meja dengan Sehun tapi tak berani mendekatinya. Well, laki-laki albino itu memang sering menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilannya yang terhitung keren bahkan tanpa usaha apapun, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha tampil sesederhana mungkin untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Tapi sialnya, Baekhyun lupa bahwa Sehun adalah adiknya dan lebih tampan dari dirinya. Sehun memang tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi populer dengan penampilan kerennya (yang sebenarnya adalah cara berpakaiannya sehari-hari), dia bahkan terlalu cuek pada hal-hal berbau popularitas. Tapi justru dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu, ditambah dengan sifatnya yang terkesan dingin, malah menjadikan Sehun sebagai nominasi laki-laki yang ingin kau kencani di musim dingin. Jadi, dengan kata lain, tidak berpengaruh banyak pada Baekhyun. Dia tetap menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia adalah 'Hyung'nya Sehun. Ha.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun ketika laki-laki mungil itu baru saja meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di meja, kemudian beralih pada menu makan siang Baekhyun. Itu bibimbap. "Apa itu enak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Kau mau?"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku rindu Toronto, setidaknya kantin sekolah disana menyediakan burger."

Baekhyun mendelik adiknya. "Berhenti makan makanan cepat saji, Sehun. Kita beruntung tinggal disini sekarang, dimana setiap makanan tidak selalu digoreng."

"Itulah hebatnya Toronto~" ujarnya seraya menjentikkan jarinya. Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya.

Di saat Baekhyun baru saja hendak menikmati menu makan siangnya, sebuah suara gaduh di sudut lain kantin membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti. Suara itu berasal dari seorang siswa yang sedang meneriaki siswa lainnya. Sepertinya ada penindasan disana melihat bagaimana siswa tinggi berkacamata itu jatuh dengan bumbu jajangmyeon yang mengotori seragamnya, sementara si penindas (yang ternyata adalah Kris Wu) dengan angkuhnya mengatai siswa berkacamata itu bodoh. Baekhyun menatap datar Kris, diam-diam berpikir bahwa si pirang itu kurang kerjaan karena selalu berurusan dengan siswa berkacamata. Apa itu adalah hobinya? –batin Baekhyun. Menyadari tindakan Kris tidak hanya mengganggu dirinya, tapi beberapa siswa lainnya, Baekhyun-pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya, tapi tak digubris Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri siswa yang ditindas itu tanpa memedulikan raut terkejut di wajah tampan Kris ataupun Jaehyo dan Hongki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan. Baekhyun membantu laki-laki tinggi itu berdiri, bahkan menggunakan saputangannya untuk menghapus noda jajangmyeon di seragamnya. Keheningan sempat menyeruak, Kris dan teman satu geng-nya bahkan tak berkutik. Hell, jika saja bukan Baekhyun yang menolong siswa bername-tag Chanyeol itu, ia pasti akan ikut menindas Baekhyun juga. Namun yang ada, ketakutanlah yang hinggap dalam diri Kris mengingat Baekhyun telah membuat kemaluannya sakit selama dua hari.

"La–lain kali, gunakan matamu, culun!" semprot Kris pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Jaehyo dan Hongki. Perhatian para siswa yang awalnya tertuju pada aksi penindasan itu, satu persatu mulai mengalihkannya pada aktivitas semula. Baekhyun-pun tak berkata apapun lagi setelah Kris dan dua teman satu geng-nya pergi dari kantin. Laki-laki mungil itu membiarkan saputangannya di tangan Chanyeol, lalu berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Wow." Sehun berucap begitu Baekhyun duduk di kursinya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat, mendapati adiknya tengah menatapnya kagum. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Seorang Byun Baekhyun baru saja menolong siswa yang ditindas. Heroik sekali." pujinya―atau sindirnya. Baekhyun merespon dengan merotasikan bola matanya.

"Tidak perlu membesarkan hal kecil, cepat habiskan makan siangmu."

Sehun terkekeh geli, tapi ia tetap menuruti perkataan Hyung-nya. Merekapun kembali menikmati acara makan siang yang sempat tertunda, seperti siswa lainnya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, siswa bernama Chanyeol itu terus memerhatikan Baekhyun, jemarinya mengelus saputangan Baekhyun. Tak terbaca sorot mata yang ia tunjukkan di balik kacamatanya, tapi yang pasti dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika hanya Baekhyun yang nampak dalam pantulan kacamatanya.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah mendengar ocehan Jessica di seberang telepon sana. Terhitung sudah lima menit semenjak wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu meneleponnya saat bel pulang sekolah tadi, menyuruhnya membeli sederet bahan makanan yang harus ia beli di supermarket untuk pesta BBQ sore ini. Well, tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun untuk menuruti perintah Jessica asalkan wanita itu tidak mengucapkannya secara berkala. Sebagai informasi, ini adalah ulangannya yang ketiga.

"Eomma, aku mendengar ucapanmu, tak perlu diulang-ulang begitu." Baekhyun akhirnya menyela. Tapi justru Jessica mengomel dengan suara cemprengnya yang khas, mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun itu seperti Kyuhyun yang pelupa sehingga ia harus mengulangi ucapannya berkali-kali. Baekhyun sedikit jengah sebenarnya (meski ucapan Jessica ada benarnya), tapi ia diam saja agar masalah ini tidak berlarut-larut. Baekhyun tahu benar Eomma-nya itu keras kepala, dia selalu tidak mau kalah saat berdebat.

"Kau mengerti'kan, Baek? Jangan lupa setiap bahan makanan yang harus kau beli, oke?" Jessica mengingatkan sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Minta saja Sehun untuk membantumu."

"Tidak perlu, Eomma. Aku bisa sendiri, lagipula Sehun sedang ada perlu dengan temannya." Baekhyun beralasan. Well, ia tidak bohong. Saat tadi ia hendak menjemput Sehun di kelasnya, adiknya itu tidak ada disana. Teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun dipanggil oleh Xi Luhan –anak kelas tiga– ke klub sesuatu, Baekhyun lupa nama klubnya. Tapi yang pasti, Baekhyun ingat pada Luhan. Laki-laki penyuka bubble tea yang ia temui saat kerja kelompok bersama Jongin kemarin. See? Ingatannya tidak terlalu buruk'kan? Jessica benar-benar berlebihan.

"Yak, culun! Kau menantangku, hah?!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya, suara yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya jengkel. Itu suara Kris Wu. Suaranya berasal dari gang sempit tepat di samping EXO High School. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menghiraukannya jika saja ia tidak melihat siluet yang juga tidak asing baginya. Itu Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau dengar aku?" Suara Jessica di seberang sana memanggilnya.

"Ya, aku dengar. Sudah dulu ya?" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu respon Jessica. Well, Eomma-nya itu mungkin akan merecokinya saat pulang nanti, tapi itu paling lama berlangsung sepuluh menit, lagipula Jessica akan disibukkan dengan persiapan pesta BBQ. Yang penting, sekarang Baekhyun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan penindasan Kris Wu. Setelah menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya, laki-laki bermata sipit itupun berjalan mendekati Kris dan teman satu geng-nya.

"Cih, padahal anak baru, tapi sudah berani cari gara-gara! Kau mau–"

"Kalian sedang apa?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kris, tepat saat si ketua geng itu hendak memukul wajah Chanyeol. Dan mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir menjadi mimpi buruknya, Kris sontak menghentikan aksi menindasnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun secara dramatis, terlihatlah wajahnya yang pucat saat matanya bertabrakkan dengan mata sipit ber-eye-liner itu.

"Lepaskan dia."

Kris sebelumnya tak pernah takut pada ucapan seperti itu, apalagi jika itu keluar dari makhluk yang nampak tak berbahaya macam Baekhyun. Tapi ini berbeda. Semenjak dipukuli sampai mati rasa, Kris menempatkan Baekhyun sebagai ancaman. Dan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun seolah menjadi perintah mutlak di telinga Kris.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Baekhyun mendekati Kris dan teman satu geng-nya, membuat mereka merinding seketika. "Kubilang lepaskan dia."

Seolah tersihir, Kris melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah seragam Chanyeol. Langkah Kris dan teman satu geng-nya perlahan memundur, yang kemudian diikuti dengan langkah seribu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tentu saja terkejut. Ia hanya mampu mengerjap di tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang terkesan idiot. "Ini kacamatamu."

"Eh? I–iya." Chanyeol yang tersentak dari keterkejutannya, segera menerima kacamatanya. Ia hendak berterima kasih begitu memakai kacamatanya, tapi Baekhyun terlanjur pergi. Chanyeol terdiam, mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit menutup kembali. Matanya tak luput dari punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Déjà vu. Ini sama seperti kejadian tadi siang di kantin sekolah. Baekhyun menolongnya dari penindasan Kris, kemudian bertanya padanya 'kau baik-baik saja?'. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu nampak tenang, terlihat tak takut sama sekali pada Kris (justru Kris yang terlihat takut pada Baekhyun), dan Chanyeol ingin tahu kenapa.

Jadi seolah tergerak akan sesuatu, Chanyeol-pun berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk FF ini, mungkin akan ada beberapa adegan kejam di dalamnya (tapi ini masih lama). Selain menyangkut genre crime/action, yang saya tahu bahwa mafia itu benar-benar kejam, jadi harap maklumi kalo kalian menemukan beberapa scene yang terdengar sadis.**

 **Makasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan jejak dan klik fav/follow. Tolong biasakan untuk meninggalkan review setelah kalian baca FF ya, biar author-nya juga merasa dihargai. Lastly, review, please?**


	3. Chapter 2

"Terima kasih. Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot membantuku." ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka baru saja membeli bahan makanan (yang Jessica pesan) di supermarket. Well, seharusnya itu tugas Baekhyun, namun setelah aksi heroik Baekhyun yang menolong Chanyeol dari penindasan Kris dan teman-temannya (sebanyak dua kali), tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menahan langkahnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu segera memperkenalkan dirinya dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Ia juga menambahkan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak karena merasa memang tidak perlu, tapi Chanyeol memaksa. Dan itu membawa mereka kemari. Pada akhirnya, laki-laki tinggi itu yang membawakan kantung belanjaan Baekhyun yang berat, sementara si mungil membawa kantung belanjaan yang lebih ringan. Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan keluar dari supermarket.

"Ah, tidak." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada sebagai bentuk tidak setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan yang kau lakukan untukku. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu. Jadi, terima kasih ya?" Kemudian disusul dengan cengiran lebar dari laki-laki tinggi tersebut.

Baekhyun terdiam tak menanggapi. Dari ekspresi dan perkataan Chanyeol, sepertinya ia memang bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut. Si mungil jadi kikuk sendiri. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang mengatakan 'terima kasih' padanya selain keluarganya sendiri. Padahal selama ini, yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah bersikap kasar pada teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kata 'terima kasih' dari mulut orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang.

"Aku justru berpikir ini sungguh menyenangkan. Kupikir aku tak akan mendapatkan teman lagi di sekolah baruku, tapi ternyata aku salah." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan mendapatkan si jangkung tengah tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kau adalah teman pertamaku, Baekhyun-ah.."

Sungguh polos –pikir Baekhyun. Laki-laki tinggi itu bahkan tak tahu siapa yang ia sebut 'teman'.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau tak keberatan'kan jika aku ingin berteman denganmu? Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau merasa terbebani."

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menolak. Bukan karena merasa terbebani atau semacamnya, hanya saja ini mengenai hubungan mereka ke depannya. Bagaimana tanggapan Chanyeol terhadapnya jika ia mengetahui masa lalu Baekhyun? Tentang keluarga Byun yang sebenarnya bukan keluarga normal seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan? Mungkinkah Chanyeol akan berbalik takut padanya dan meninggalkannya pada akhirnya? Baekhyun tak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya karena ia selalu bersikap tertutup pada teman-teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi tulus di wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak mampu untuk berkata 'tidak'. Laki-laki tinggi itu nampak begitu menginginkan seorang teman dan sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mengisi posisi itu. Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang teman, jadi sepertinya posisi 'teman Chanyeol' tidak terlalu buruk.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum, pada akhirnya memperbolehkan Chanyeol memanggilnya 'teman'. "Kita berteman, lagipula kita sama-sama murid baru di EXO High School."

"Sungguh? Woah~ senangnya!" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya, sesekali si pemilik telinga lebar itu meloncat-loncat kecil dalam langkahnya karena terlalu gembira. Melihatnya, Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa sadar. Ia serasa melihat anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen oleh orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 2** – **The Archery Club**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lee Jongsuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Ini sebenarnya acara apdet kompakan sama SilvieVienoy96, Oh Lana, dan JongTakGu88, hahay (yang mengikuti cerita mereka, coba cek juga ya apdetannya). Ya, kami alay, tapi kompak /lupakan/. Gak akan banyak bacot di chap 2 ini, so enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun Hyung mana, Eomma?" tanya Sehun –yang baru pulang sekolah– pada Jessica. Wanita itu sedang sibuk membuat selai di dapur.

"Dia sedang ke supermarket, membeli beberapa bahan untuk pesta BBQ sore ini." Jessica melirik si bungsu sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada panci di hadapannya. "Kupikir pada akhirnya dia akan meminta bantuanmu, tapi ternyata tidak ya? Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengajakmu, mengingat belanjaan yang kutitip cukup banyak."

"Begitukah?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya seraya duduk di meja makan, menghadap Jessica. "Aku tidak tahu itu. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi kupikir dia pasti pulang duluan."

Jessica memutar badannya menghadap Sehun, tangannya berkacak-pinggang. "Setidaknya bantu aku disini, maknae. Cepat ambil panggangan BBQ di gudang."

Sehun menghela napas kasar. "Arasseo."

Sehun baru saja bangkit dari duduknya ketika menangkap suara Baekhyun di luar sana. Tak hanya Sehun sebenarnya, tapi Jessica-pun begitu. Penasaran, dengan cepat keduanya mengintip melalui jendela dapur yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan rumah. Dan disanalah mereka menemukan Baekhyun tengah tersenyum pada laki-laki tinggi berkacamata yang juga tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Si tinggi itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Baekhyun, yang artinya ia satu sekolah dengan HunBaek. Namun di saat Jessica tengah bersemangat melihat anak sulungnya tersenyum pada orang lain selain anggota keluarga Byun, Sehun justru tengah menyipitkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas paras laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu, entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki tinggi itu sebelumnya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sehun tak menyadari bahwa Jessica sudah menempelkan teropong pengintainya di matanya.

"Hey, itu siapa? Kenapa dia akrab sekali dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Jessica tanpa melepaskan teropong pengintainya, suaranya hampir memekik.

Sehun menatap datar sesaat tingkah Eomma-nya yang fujoshi akut, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Hyung-nya itu sepertinya mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada laki-laki tinggi itu saat si tinggi memberikan kantung belanjaan di tangannya pada Baekhyun. Si tinggi itu bahkan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun saat laki-laki mungil itu berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti dia bukan kekasihnya, Eomma. Aku pasti akan tahu hal itu." Sehun menebak isi kepala Jessica dengan cepat. Iapun berjalan menuju pintu masuk untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya pada Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya disusul cepat oleh Jessica. Wanita yang masih cantik di usia empat puluh tiga tahun itu sepertinya jauh lebih penasaran daripada Sehun.

"Aku pu–"

"BAEKHYUNNIEEE~" Jessica memekik, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Laki-laki tinggi tadi siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Apakah dia temanmu? Kekasihmu? Atau apa?" cerocosnya tanpa jeda, matanya berbinar sempurna.

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti, mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang berdiri di belakang Eomma-nya, menatapnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa ini?'. Si mungil itu mendapatkan jawaban lirih dari mulut Sehun yang mengatakan 'biasa'. Seolah sudah mengerti, Baekhyun kembali menatap Jessica yang masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"Eomma, dia hanya temanku–"

"TEMAN?!" Jessica memegang bahu Baekhyun erat, mengguncangnya beberapa kali seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau harus mengajaknya ke pesta BBQ!"

"Apa? Kenapa harus?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

"Oh, ayolah! Dia adalah orang pertama yang kau sebut teman, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya dan aku sangat bahagia! Akan lebih baik jika kau juga mengundangnya, Baek!" Jessica heboh.

"Um..kurasa itu tidak perlu, Eomma. Akan sangat aneh jika aku mengundangnya ke pesta kita karena kami baru saja berteman. Lain kali saja, oke?" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk Eomma-nya. Well, ia paham benar perasaan Jessica yang bahagia melihatnya mendapatkan seorang teman, tapi tetap saja mengundangnya ke pesta BBQ nanti sore itu menurut Baekhyun terlalu cepat.

"Baekhyun Hyung benar, Eomma. Lain kali saja kita mengundangnya, lagipula–" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jessica untuk berbisik, seringaian jahil terpatri dengan jelas disana. "Siapa tahu saat hari itu tiba, Hyung akan mengundangnya sebagai kekasihnya. Bukankah itu lebih menarik, hm?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tatapan mata Jessica yang lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya. Hell, ia tak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa adik jahilnya telah memperdayai Eomma mereka dengan hal-hal berbau yaoi.

"Byun Sehun, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak mengucapkan hal-hal aneh." ancam Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya tak terlalu berpengaruh. Si maknae dalam keluarga Byun itu malah melenggang dengan santainya menuju gudang untuk mengambil panggangan BBQ. Hell, ia akan membalas Sehun untuk hal ini.

.

.

Acara pesta BBQ di halaman depan kediaman Byun sore ini berlangsung lancar, terkesan cukup meriah malah. Beberapa tetangga diundang kesana guna menjalin hubungan baik sesama tetangga. Jessica benar-benar memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik kali ini. Ia mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita seumurannya di salah satu meja taman, membicarakan masalah bahan makanan juga kekonyolan tingkah anak masing-masing. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk membolak-balik daging di panggangan BBQ seraya ditemani beberapa pria seumurannya, membicarakan pekerjaan mereka tentunya. Di sudut lain, Baekhyun dan Sehun justru asyik memerhatikan sekeliling mereka dengan ditemani segelas punch, terlihat tak berminat untuk berbaur dengan anak-anak tetangga yang kebanyakan jauh lebih muda daripada mereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu memiliki pola pemikiran yang sama dimana berbaur dengan tetangga adalah hal yang riskan. Mereka justru tak habis pikir dengan orangtua mereka yang dengan santainya berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka ke depannya kelak. Well, entah itu pemikiran Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlalu waspada atau apa.

"Ada urusan apa Xi Luhan memanggilmu tadi siang?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara dengan pertanyaan pertama yang dirasa Sehun terdengar aneh.

Alis Sehun bertautan sempurna. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu menyesap punch-nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Yang kutahu dia adalah tetangganya Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin? Si hitam yang sekelas denganmu?" Sehun memastikan, intonasinya terkesan sarkastis.

"Mm-hm. Jadi," Baekhyun melirik Sehun, "Xi Luhan menyatakan cinta padamu atau apa?"

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak ada hal seperti itu, Hyung. Dia hanya memintaku masuk ke klub baseball karena klub itu kekurangan anggota."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Klub baseball? Kau bisa olahraga itu?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun, bibirnya tersenyum narsis. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.Well, salahkan saja mulutnya yang melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa selain pintar, Sehun juga jago dalam olahraga dan baseball termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Jadi, kau menyetujuinya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau sendiri akan masuk klub apa? Kau tahu, EXO High School mewajibkan setiap siswa mengikuti setidaknya satu klub."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Nanti saja kupikirkan, lagipula belum ada surat peringatan dari sekolah."

Sehun terkekeh. "Oh, percayalah. Kau akan mendapatkannya besok jika belum memutuskannya sampai jam istirahat."

Baekhyun menatap aneh adiknya. Ada seringaian disana, yang artinya sudah pasti Sehun tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun tak akan bertanya dari mana Sehun mendapatkan keyakinan seperti itu karena –sekali lagi– dia adalah Byun Sehun. Tapi –hell– peduli apa Baekhyun? Selama belum ada surat peringatan dari sekolah, ia akan menikmati masa-masa bebasnya. Ia malas terikat dengan klub sekolah yang mengharuskannya bersosialisasi dengan sesama anggota, belum lagi dengan tingkat kesenioritasannya. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kehilangan minat.

"Oh ya, si mata empat itu―siapa namanya? Yang kau bawa tadi siang ke rumah." Sehun membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya, dia. Menurutku kalian cocok. Kau tahu? Kalian sama-sama mengenakan kacamata, tinggi badannya juga pas sekali dengan tinggi badanmu." Sehun tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun, yang mana terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. "Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih~"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong, Byun Sehun."

"Itu bukan omong kosong, aku serius. Hanya saja aku belum mendapatkan informasi tentang dirinya, jadi aku tak bisa memastikan dia masuk ke dalam tipemu atau tidak." Sehun menyeringai. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, lalu berbisik, "Mau kucarikan informasi tentangnya? Akan kulakukan secara cuma-cuma."

Baekhyun mendorong kepala Sehun jauh-jauh dari telinganya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada adiknya. "Aku tak berminat, terima kasih."

"Aw, sayang sekali." Sehun sok kecewa, tapi tertawa mengejek pada akhirnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya orang di sampingnya ini adalah adiknya. Serius, Sehun jauh lebih mirip om-om penjual informasi daripada seorang anak SMA.

 **###**

Jongin melirik surat di tangan Baekhyun –yang sedang laki-laki mungil itu baca– tanpa menghentikan acara-menyesap-jus-nya. Surat itu baru saja diterima Baekhyun ketika ia dipanggil ke ruangan OSIS saat jam istirahat. Kertas putih bersegelkan logo sekolah mereka, berisikan pesan singkat yang intinya Baekhyun harus mendaftar ke salah satu klub sekolah.

"Kau belum masuk klub manapun?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas tanpa ada minat menjawab.

Menyusahkan saja –pikir Baekhyun. Ia menatap datar setiap kata yang tersusun rapi dalam surat tersebut sambil terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersabar. Dalam sejarahnya bersekolah di sekolah biasa, ia baru sekarang mendapatkan surat seperti ini. Hell, ia tentu tak akan mengacuhkan hal ini karena keinginannnya untuk tidak pindah sekolah lagi sudah terlalu kuat. Baekhyun berpikir untuk masuk ke klub yang sama dengan Sehun, meski sebenarnya ia tak begitu yakin. Olahraga yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan kerja sama tim seperti itu bukan kesukaan Baekhyun dan masuk ke klub bela diri sepertinya terlalu mencurigakan bagi siswa sependiam dirinya. Lalu, sebaiknya ia masuk klub apa?

"Oh? Kau juga mendapatkan surat itu?" Sebuah suara bass di samping Baekhyun berhasil membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Itu Chanyeol. Ia melirik kertas di tangan Chanyeol, dan sepertinya laki-laki tinggi itu benar―mereka mendapatkan surat yang sama dari pihak sekolah. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk klub apa, Baek?"

"Belum." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Laki-laki mungil itu kembali berpikir, menimang-nimang akankah ia masuk ke klub baseball atau tidak.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kalian masuk klub junalistik saja? Pasti menyenangkan!" Baik itu Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu kelihatannya bersemangat mempromosikan klub yang diikutinya.

"Kalian tidak akan mau masuk klub mesum itu."

Kini pandangan ketiga laki-laki itu berbelok ke arah laki-laki bermata belok yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi mereka tak mengerti karena ucapan Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada teman sejak kecilnya.

"Kau ini setan atau apa? Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Jongin sarkastis.

Kyungsoo menyesap susu coklatnya sesaat. "Aku tidak akan masuk ke klub jurnalistik kalau aku jadi kalian, isinya hanya sekumpulan penggosip yang sebagian besarnya suka menonton film porno." Dan menyeringai ke arah Jongin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Um..kau sendiri masuk klub apa, Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol pada teman sekelasnya itu, sedikit upaya membelokkan pembicaraan agar tak ada perdebatan lebih lanjut di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Klub memanah."

"Sekolah ini punya klub memanah?" Chanyeol terdengar terkejut, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mata si tinggi itu berbinar setelahnya. "Woah~ pas sekali!"

"Apa? Kau mau ikut klub itu?" tanya Jongin, memasang mimik jijik sekaligus tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Sepertinya begitu."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya ragu. "Kau bisa memanah?"

"Ya, aku pernah masuk klub memanah di sekolahku sebelumnya." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Daripada masuk ke klub yang tak kau nyamani, bukankah lebih baik mengikuti yang sudah pernah kau pelajari sebelumnya?"

Well, Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

"Oh, hey! Aku punya ide, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut klub memanah saja? Kau belum memutuskan akan masuk klub apa, bukan?" seru Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, membuat si mungil itu agak terkejut.

"Um..aku..," Baekhyun berpikir cepat ketika ketiga laki-laki di samping kiri-kanannya menatapnya, "..belum pernah mengikuti klub itu sebelumnya."

Dan itulah alasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan. Ingat bahwa Baekhyun ahli dalam menggunakan senjata? Itu termasuk alat panah (Baekhyun pernah mempelajari ini ketika masih SD) dan pistol―untuk kalian ketahui, jadi secara teknis, Baekhyun bisa memanah. Hell, ia bahkan tak akan meleset menembak sasaran bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Ucapannya hanyalah tameng.

"Tidak apa, kita semua belajar disini. Aku juga akan mengajarimu sebisaku!" seru Chanyeol, nampak terlalu bersemangat. Entah kenapa, itu terlihat lucu di mata Baekhyun, tapi sebisa mungkin si mungil terlihat biasa saja.

Well, sepertinya masuk ke klub memanah tidak terdengar buruk. Lagipula, disini ia adalah seorang pemula, paling-paling ia hanya akan diajari latihan dasar saja'kan? Itu terdengar tak melelahkan ataupun membutuhkan kerja sama tim.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan masuk klub memanah." Baekhyun mengambil keputusan, dan Chanyeol melompat kecil saking gembiranya. Baekhyun tanpa disadari tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman tingginya itu. Sementara di sudut lain, Kyungsoo tengah menyeringai ke arah Jongin, seolah mengatakan 'aku bahkan tak berusaha untuk mengajak mereka'. Dan Jongin memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Lee Jongsuk baru saja mengumpulkan tugas matematikanya di depan kelas ketika ia melihat hoobae satu klub-nya –Do Kyungsoo– berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Laki-laki bermata belok itu memberikan kode agar yang lebih tua mendekatinya, dan Jongsuk menurut.

"Hey, ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae, ada yang ingin bergabung dengan klub memanah." Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Mereka murid baru disini." jelasnya singkat.

"Oh, tentu." Jongsuk tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Ayo, isi formulirnya dulu di ruangan klub."

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Jongsuk –yang merupakan ketua klub memanah– menuju ruangan klub memanah. Begitu mereka sampai disana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran anggota baru.

"Kalian pernah mengikuti klub memanah sebelumnya?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Aku pernah, tapi ini pertama kali baginya." jawab Chanyeol, sekaligus menjawab untuk Baekhyun.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kau tak keberatan'kan jika aku ingin melihat kemampuan memanahmu?" pinta Jongsuk, dan Chanyeol terlihat terkejut.

"S–sekarang?" Jongsuk mengangguk cepat menjawabnya, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendadak gugup.

"Ayolah." Jongsuk tersenyum jahil. "Ini juga kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan kebolehanmu di hadapan kekasih mungilmu, bukan?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkata bersamaan. Keduanya refleks saling bertukar pandang dengan raut terkejut yang kentara. Melihat kebungkaman dan raut terkejut dari anggota barunya, Jongsuk mendapatkan spekulasi lain.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?" Jongsuk bertanya dengan polosnya. Kyungsoo di sudut ruangan memutar bola matanya. Ia berpikir, dari mana pula ketua klub-nya ini mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?

"K–kami bukan pasangan kekasih, Sunbae." Chanyeol menjawab agak gugup, sementara si mungil berkacamata hanya menunduk dalam diam. Tanpa disadari orang-orang itu, pipi Baekhyun agak bersemu.

"Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu, kalian isi saja dulu formulir pendaftarannya." Jongsuk menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan melihat kemampuan memanahmu saat latihan saja. Omong-omong, latihannya hari ini setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan sampai terlambat ya?"

"Ne." jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik ke arena latihan memanah ketika dirinya sibuk latihan memasang tali pada busur bersama para anggota pemula lainnya. Tepatnya, matanya terpusat pada Chanyeol yang sedang fokus pada target di hadapannya. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka latihan di klub memanah. Dan dikarenakan Baekhyun menyebut dirinya sebagai pemula, otomatis dirinya juga harus melakukan latihan dasar dalam klub tersebut―yakni memasang tali pada busur. Laki-laki mungil itu tentu saja tahu caranya, hanya berpura-pura belajar saja. Meski pada akhirnya, ia terus mencuri pandang ke arah arena latihan memanah. Diam-diam, dirinya iri pada Chanyeol―iri dalam artian ingin memanah juga. Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak latihan memanah karena ia lebih sering latihan menembak dengan menggunakan pistol. Mungkin kemampuannya dalam memanah sedikit kaku―untuk saat ini, tapi setidaknya masih jauh lebih baik daripada Jongsuk (yang kemampuan memanahnya yang terbaik di klub memanah). Tidak bermaksud untuk sombong, tapi sekalipun Jongsuk memiliki segudang prestasi dalam bidang memanah dibandingkan Baekhyun sendiri, Baekhyun akan tetap menang dalam bidang memanah. Well, terima kasih pada latihan keras yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya semenjak ia berumur lima, si mungil itu bisa menjadi ahli.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada yang mencarimu." ujar Kyungsoo, berhasil melemburkan lamunan Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata belok itu menunjuk seseorang di ambang pintu ruangan, tepatnya pada laki-laki albino yang Baekhyun kenal dengan nama Byun Sehun―tengah melambaikan tangannya padanya disertai sebuah seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang latihan. Kalau mau pulang, duluan saja."

"Aku tidak mengira kau masuk klub ini." Sehun malah membelokkan topik.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Daripada aku harus satu klub denganmu atau si Kim Jongin itu."

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Chanyeol di dalam ruangan. Sebuah keinginan untuk menjahili Hyung-nya itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Si mata empat itu juga satu klub denganmu, hm? Kalian janjian masuk ke klub ini atau semacamnya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tangannya melipat di depan dada sambil melemparkan pandangan curiga pada yang lebih muda. "Apa kau sedang berusaha menjahiliku?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Ketahuan ya?"

"Duh." Baekhyun bersikap sarkastis. "Pulanglah. Eomma sepertinya butuh bantuan di toko bunganya."

"Astaga, jangan mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu, Hyung! Kau terdengar seperti ingin merubah Eomma kita!" Sehun mendramatisir, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

"Pulang." Ucapan mutlak itu keluar sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun disana.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah begitu ia keluar dari mobilnya, tangannya menggenggam sekantung plastik berisikan buah apel yang tadi ia beli dalam perjalanannya menuju Gyeonggi-do. Si penjual apel itu mengatakan bahwa apel-apel tersebut baru sampai di tokonya pagi ini. Kyuhyun berpikir untuk membeli beberapa sebagai salam pertemuan mengingat ia akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Dan kini ia sudah berada di depan rumah milik orang itu. Rumah sederhana dengan cat dinding berwarna hijau pastel itu terkesan asri dengan tamannya yang dihiasi bunga daisy dan jalan setapak yang mengarah ke pintu depan rumah tersebut. Ada dua jendela di samping kiri-kanan pintu rumah, gorden berwarna merah di dalamnya diikat sehingga menampilkan interior rumah tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar suara pekikan anak perempuan yang saling berkejaran dari dalam sana ketika Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang―menandakan bahwa pria itu sedang gugup, namun ia berhasil mengatasinya dengan menghembuskan napas panjang. Matanya menatap lurus ke pintu bercat putih itu, lalu beralih pada bel di dekat pintu. Dengan satu niatan yang telah dimantapkan, Kyuhyun-pun memencet bel pintu tersebut. Ia mendengar seseorang berseru 'sebentar' dari dalam sana setelahnya. Dan begitu pintu terbuka dari dalam, Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya pada wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Hai, Ahra-ya."

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ahra' itu nampak terkejut akan kehadiran pria di hadapannya. Senyuman yang tadinya terkembang di bibirnyapun sirna karena sosok yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. "Kyuhyun..Oppa?"

"Lama tidak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku.." Ahra nampak linglung―saking terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tak diduga-duga. Wanita cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai atas, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu nyata.

"Yak, kenapa ekspresimu seperti baru saja melihat hantu?" celetuk Kyuhyun, berhasil meleburkan lamunan Ahra. "Aku ini masih hidup, kau tahu?" candanya―setengah serius.

"Ap–ini..benar-benar kau?" Wanita itu terbata seraya berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun―masih dengan raut tak percaya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan teman sejak kecilmu masuk?"

"Ya Tuhan.." Airmata Ahra tiba-tiba menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sekarang ia baru yakin bahwa sosok itu memang nyata, pria itu benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Dan tanpa perhitungan apapun, Ahra menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut tentu saja, namun pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan wanita yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ahra-ya.." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus surai coklat Ahra.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat foto Ahra bersama dua anak perempuan (yang satunya masih bayi) yang dipajang di bufet ruang tamu, tepat di sebelah foto pernikahan Ahra dan suaminya. Jemarinya mengelus perlahan sosok anak perempuan bersurai hitam itu, membiarkan rasa rindunya menenggelamkannya. Memori masa lalunya tiba-tiba menyeruak, terkenang pada sosok anak perempuan yang masih bayi dalam dekapannya ketika ia membawanya pada Ahra bertahun-tahun lalu. Ternyata waktu telah bergulir cepat, si bayi-pun sudah besar sekarang. Ia tumbuh begitu cantik, senyumannya bahkan mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada sosok Ibu dari anak perempuan tersebut. Namun di saat bersamaan, Kyuhyun merasakan kesedihan mengingat bagaimana sosok Ibu dari Yeri –anak perempuan itu– meninggal dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya. Jika bukan karena kejadian 'itu', yang bersama Yeri dalam foto tersebut adalah pastilah Ibu-nya―Jaekyung. Menyadari dirinya tenggelam akan kenangan pahit di masa lalu, Kyuhyun-pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto itu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. Pada saat bersamaan, Ahra datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi ke hadapan Kyuhyun, sementara dirinya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Suamimu kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bekerja, tentu saja. Malam baru pulang." Ahra menghela napas sejenak, lalu menatap pria yang sudah ia anggap Oppa-nya sendiri dengan puluhan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Baik, lebih baik dibandingkan dulu kurasa." Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum bertanya pada Ahra, "Kau sendiri? Kau agak kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Kurus apanya? Aku menggemuk setelah memiliki Saeron, kau tahu?" Ahra mencebikkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Berapa umurnya sekarang? Tadi aku mendengar suaranya, persis dengan suaramu saat masih kecil."

Ahra memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun karena candaan yang lebih tua. "Dia berumur sepuluh tahun."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Detik setelahnya, ia teringat pada anak perempuan lainnya yang tinggal disini. "Lalu, Yeri? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Ahra tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti ketika masih kecil, kekebalan tubuhnya sudah menjadi lebih baik sekarang."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

"Selama ini, Yeri juga selalu bersikap baik. Saeron bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti Eonnie-nya sendiri." Raut wajah Ahra seketika menjadi sendu. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Yeri, padahal ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya."

"Belum, Ahra-ya." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Masih belum."

Ahra menghela napasnya yang terasa berat di rongga dadanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Arasseo. Tapi harus sampai kapan? Tidak baik jika kita menyembunyikan hal ini terlalu lama. Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun, Oppa."

"Aku paham benar, Ahra-ya. Aku hanya..butuh waktu untuk menemukan _nya_."

"Bagaimana mungkin Oppa bisa menemukan _nya_ jika terakhir kali kau melihat _nya_ adalah saat _ia_ berumur dua tahun?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia paham benar apa yang membuat Ahra begitu pesimis. Usaha pencarian Kyuhyun dalam mencari _nya_ memang sudah sangat lama. Kyuhyun juga paham benar bahwa Yeri berhak untuk mengetahui hal sebenarnya di umurnya yang sudah menginjak enam belas itu, namun Kyuhyun masih belum yakin untuk memberitahu Yeri segalanya jika ia belum menemukan _nya_. Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mencari _nya_ sebelum ada bukti jelas apakah _ia_ masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Well, Kyuhyun sungguh berharap _ia_ masih hidup―hanya itu.

"Aku yakin akan segera menemukan _nya_ , Ahra-ya."

Ahra mengerutkan dahinya mendengar keyakinan Kyuhyun itu. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan berkata seyakin itu jika dirinya memang tidak yakin. Maka, Ahra-pun bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Aku mendapatkan informasi baru tentang _nya_."

Ahra menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya penasaran itu. "Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, mengingat-ingat kembali informasi yang didapatnya beberapa minggu lalu dari Yonghwa. " _Dia_ buta."

"Apa?" Ahra merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dengan mimik serius, lalu mengatakannya sekali lagi, "Mata kiri _nya_ buta."

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga Byun itu berlangsung seperti biasa―mereka duduk melingkari meja makan berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat itu dengan posisi Jessica duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun (tepat di sebelah Jessica). Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara ketukan piring yang saling bertubrukkan dengan sendok yang terdengar. Namun berbeda bagi Jessica dan Sehun, acara makan malam keluarga mereka kali ini sedikit lebih berwarna dari biasanya. Well, sedikit informasi―ini berhubungan dengan percakapan mereka tadi siang saat Sehun pulang ke rumah.

"Jadi, Sehun bilang kau mengikuti klub memanah?" tanya Jessica pada Baekhyun, memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menatap putra sulungnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun―agak terkejut.

"Begitulah." jawab Baekhyun santai, tak menyadari Jessica yang tengah mengulum senyumnya.

"Bersama Chanyeol?"

Itu dia. Pertanyaan kedua Jessica **benar-benar** membuat Baekhyun terkejut, ia bahkan refleks mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Eomma-nya. Namun tak lama, Baekhyun beralih menatap Sehun yang dengan tenangnya menyantap makan malamnya tanpa ada raut terkejut sama sekali. Hell, Sehun tidak mungkin terkejut jika ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal tersebut pada Jessica. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu. Heh.

"Siapa Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun jadi penasaran.

"Temannya Baekhyun, sayang."

"Teman dekat Hyung tepatnya." Sehun menambahi, dan berhasil mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun. Tapi seperti biasa, itu tak berpengaruh terhadap Sehun.

"Dia hanya teman biasa, Abeoji." Baekhyun mengoreksi penuh dengan penekanan, tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari sang adik―tentu saja.

"Begitukah? Oh, itu bagus." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau memang butuh teman, Baek. Kapan-kapan ajak saja ia kemari."

"Ya, hanya saja jangan biarkan mereka berduaan di dalam kamar–"

"Byun Sehun!" Baekhyun memotong. Ia mulai kesal pada sikap adiknya yang suka menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol hanya seorang teman dan tak akan pernah lebih dari itu, arasseo?"

"Well, tidak ada yang tahu, bukan?" Sehun menyeringai seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Biasanya perhitunganku tidak pernah meleset."

"Aku akan membenturkan kepalamu seperti kelapa." ancam Baekhyun dengan senyuman membunuhnya. Sehun terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Hell, semenjak umur tujuh, Sehun sudah berhenti percaya pada ancaman Baekhyun (karena Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya, kecuali pada orang lain). Semua ancamannya kini terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sehun.

"Tapi menurutku Chanyeol memang manis." Jessica ikut-ikutan menggoda Baekhyun. "Siapa tahu saja kalian–"

"Eomma!"

"Memangnya hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu?" Kyuhyun dengan polosnya bertanya, membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Baekhyun tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan pipi memanas karena terlalu malu sekaligus kesal pada keluarganya.

"Baek, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak akan habiskan makan malammu dulu?" Jessica bertanya ketika putra sulungnya berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Aku kenyang!"

Dan setelahnya, terdengarlah bunyi pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ditutup begitu keras.

 **TBC**

 **Masih agak abu-abu ya? Anyway, thanks a lot buat yang sudah memberikan review di chap-chap sebelumnya, bahkan sampai klik fav/follow. Kali inipun, berikan review kalian lagi ya, dan ini berlaku untuk silent readers juga (kalian harus belajar menghargai karya orang lain) *bow***


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah teramat lesu, tas ranselnya ia seret sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup menarik perhatian di pagi hari. Kyuhyun, Sehun, dan Jessica yang awalnya sibuk dengan acara sarapan mereka, kini saling tukar pandang karena kelesuan Baekhyun. Well, ini sungguh tidak biasa. Baekhyun secara teknis nampak sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan suasana hatinya. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat tak bersemangat (meski sehari-harinya juga tidak, tapi kali ini terlihat lebih lesu). Ia bahkan menatap tak selera bacon dan telur orak-arik yang dibuat Jessica.

"Kau sakit, Baek?" tanya Jessica seraya mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun dengan menempelkan tangannya di dahi putranya. Tautan alis menjadi jawaban karena ia merasa suhu tubuh Baekhyun normal-normal saja. "Kurasa tidak."

"Memang tidak, Eomma." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Jessica, lalu mengambil sendok untuk menyantap telur orak-arik di piringnya.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun kali ini bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap kosong sarapan paginya―ia jadi benar-benar tak ingin makan sekarang. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, dan kebungkamannya ini membuat orangtuanya bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jessica benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya untuk membuktikan ucapannya. "Hanya bermimpi aneh tadi malam." gumamnya, namun masih terdengar oleh keluarganya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam, kini menyeringai. "Memimpikan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. "Aku akan memotong penismu saat kau tidur."

Tebakan Sehun benar-benar telak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 3** – **The Throbbing Feeling**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lee Jongsuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: APDET JAMAAH LAGIIII, kali ini bersama Sayaka Dini, RedApplee, SilvieVienoy96, Blood Type-B, Amie Leen, Oh Lana, dan JongTakGu88. Yah, ini semacam hadiah tahun baru untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca karya kami, jadi silakan cek FF mereka juga ya. Lastly, enjoy~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun memimpikan Chanyeol yang menciumnya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu. Ini mungkin akibat kemarin keluarganya menggodanya―yang tentunya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol. Dalam mimpi aneh itu, Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum bodoh, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tampan―seperti benar-benar memesona. Tak ada kacamata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya, tak ada senyuman lebar yang mencapai telinga lebarnya, bahkan tatanan rambutnya berubah. Mendeskripsikannya seperti ini saja sudah terdengar aneh bagi Baekhyun, tapi mimpi itu benar-benar tak bisa ia lupakan. Bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum tampan padanya, meraih dagunya agar manik mereka bertemu, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dan terjadilah ciuman itu, bukan french kiss atau semacamnya, tapi benar-benar berkesan. Oh astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Baekhyun panas. Bisa-bisanya ia bermimpi hal seperti itu, naksir Chanyeol saja tidak.

"Lupakan, lupakan." Baekhyun komat-kamit ketika ia teringat mimpi aneh itu lagi. Satu hembusan napas menyusul setelahnya. Dalam hati, laki-laki mungil itu bersumpah tidak akan menanggapi godaan keluarganya lagi―terutama Sehun. Adiknya itu benar-benar sialan. Kalau bukan adiknya, sudah lama Baekhyun memberinya 'pelajaran berharga'.

"Untukku? Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah~"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengabaikan suara yang menyerukan nama Chanyeol. Dan disana―tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Jongsuk tengah tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang baru saja memberinya sebuah apel merah. Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu tersenyum idiot menanggapinya. Itu hanya senyuman idiot yang biasa Chanyeol kembangkan, tapi entah kenapa itu menghasilkan debaran halus dalam dada Baekhyun. Seiring dengan waktu yang dihabiskan Baekhyun untuk menatap Chanyeol, laki-laki mungil itu tak sadar bahwa pipinya mulai bersemu. Namun Baekhyun segera tersentak ketika Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengalihkan perhatiannya seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun-ah~" sapa Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar padanya―seperti biasa.

"S–selamat pagi." Baekhyun membalas dengan lirih.

"Hm? Kau kenapa? Lemas sekali sepertinya." Chanyeol bertanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memeriksa wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"T–tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum jarak wajah mereka terlalu pendek.

"Begitukah? Tapi wajahmu merah, Baek."

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya yang terasa panas, kemudian memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kehadiran Chanyeol di dekatnya membuatnya salah tingkah begini? Ini sungguh aneh.

"Oh ya, kau mau apel? Ahjussi pemilik toko buah dekat tempat tinggalku baru saja mendapatkan stok apel baru, jadi aku beli saja beberapa."

"T–tidak, aku–"

"Oh? Apel merah ya? Sepertinya enak." Sehun –yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Chanyeol– tiba-tiba berkicau pada laki-laki tinggi berkacamata itu. Ini jauh lebih aneh lagi. Setahu Baekhyun, Sehun itu tidak akan bicara duluan pada orang lain jika bukan karena ia ada perlu. Baekhyun merasa adiknya ini punya niatan terselubung.

"Kau mau? Aku punya banyak."

"Bolehkah? Hee~ terima kasih ya?" Sehun melirik Baekhyun setelah menerima apel itu dari Chanyeol. Lihat'kan? Lirikannya saja sudah mencurigakan begitu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Byun Sehun―adiknya Baekhyun Hyung." Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh? Kalian berdua kakak-adik?"

"Ya, aku tahu kami tidak terlalu mirip. Aku memang lebih tampan darinya."

Saat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun justru ingin muntah karena ucapan narsis adiknya.

"Tapi menurutku Baekhyunnie lebih manis."

Baekhyun biasanya akan memukul orang yang menyebutnya manis (karena manis identik dengan feminisme yang mengarah pada perempuan), tapi ia justru terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dari Chanyeol. Ia melirik Chanyeol, dan mendapatkan si tinggi tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Ugh, Baekhyun merona lagi. Lebih parahnya, jantungnya maraton. Demi Tuhan, ini masih terlalu pagi bagi jantungnya untuk berdebar secepat itu. Dan lagi, ada apa dengannya? Ia merona karena seseorang menyebutnya 'manis'? Itu benar-benar bukan gaya Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir akan latihan menembak setelah pulang sekolah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, si mungil itu telah lengah akan perubahan ekspresi Sehun di sampingnya. Laki-laki albino itu tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kelas duluan ya? Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Terima kasih apelnya, dan juga–" Sehun menatap Baekhyun. "Sampai nanti pulang sekolah, Baekhyunnie Hyung~"

Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia tidak sedang berada di tempat umum, ia akan melayangkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Sehun. Hell, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun baru saja menggodanya karena si muka datar itu tak pernah menyebutnya 'Baekhyunnie Hyung', itu terlalu manis untuk diucapkan oleh adik albinonya. Baekhyun pikir adiknya itu benar-benar butuh 'pelajaran berharga'.

"Oh, kau mau apel juga?" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah apel merah pada Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa detik, si mata sipit itu tak memberikan jawabannya, hanya menatap lurus apel itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di tengah-tengah deretan loker siswa.

.

.

Baekhyun menyimpan nampan berisikan menu makan siangnya di salah satu meja kosong di kantin. Ya, ia sengaja memilih tidak satu meja lagi dengan Sehun dengan alasan malas terlibat dalam permainan konyol bocah albino itu. Biarkan saja bocah itu dikerubungi siswa-siswa yang mengincarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan sedikit suasana tenang, setidaknya untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hey, Baek~"

Panjang umur. Baru saja Baekhyun berpikir untuk sebuah ketenangan, tapi suara bass milik Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya nyaris menyemburkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. Beruntung itu tidak terjadi, tapi sebagai gantinya si mungil itu jadi tersedak. Sontak itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dengan cepat, laki-laki tinggi itu memberikan segelas air putih pada yang lebih pendek.

"Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Baekhyun mengangguk setelah meminum air putih tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berkedip. Ia menjawab dengan intonasi ragu, "Makan siang?"

Duh. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu jawaban itu akan keluar melihat Chanyeol datang ke mejanya dengan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi dan air putih. Bodohnya ia sempat memikirkan jawaban lain. Dengan cepat laki-laki mungil itu berdehem, lalu dengan santainya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Oh, ya!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Laki-laki tinggi itu menyimpan sebuah apel merah di sebelah piring Baekhyun, membuat pandangan laki-laki mungil itu beralih padanya. "Untukmu. Karena tadi pagi kau masih kenyang, aku bermaksud menyimpannya untukmu sampai jam makan siang tiba. Sekarang kau tidak sekenyang tadi pagi'kan?"

Baekhyun terkesiap dibuatnya. Mata sipitnya menatap apel merah itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa geli karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan, namun ucapan itu juga terasa hangat di saat bersamaan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Chanyeol memiliki pemikiran macam itu, padahal ia tidak berpikir sampai kesitu.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol sampai matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit. "Tidak. Terima kasih apelnya, Chanyeol-ah~"

Chanyeol terkesima melihat senyuman itu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum secantik itu padanya. Dan sejujurnya, itu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Di saat kedua siswa berkacamata itu sibuk sendiri dengan dunia mereka, Sehun –yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian tersebut– juga ikut tersenyum karenanya. Melihat Baekhyun tersenyum selepas itu, pastilah Hyung-nya itu memang menyukai Chanyeol. Dan karena dorongan itulah, membuat Sehun memantapkan diri untuk memulai investigasinya pada sosok Chanyeol. Bukan karena Sehun mencurigainya atau apa, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap jendela kelasnya yang menampakkan awan-awan hitam dengan jutaan bulir bening yang berjatuhan. Semenjak jam istirahat, memang awan-awan nombostratus sudah mulai menutupi mentari, yang artinya akan terjadi hujan dalam waktu dekat. Itu terbukti di jam pelajaran terakhir, dan kini Baekhyun terkepung di sekolahnya karena ia tak membawa payung. Laki-laki mungil itu menghembuskan napasnya setelah ia membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Well, sepertinya hujan akan berlangsung lama, jadi percuma juga menunggu di kelas sampai hujan reda. Terlebih jumlah siswa di kelas 2A yang mulai berkurang banyak (sebagian besarnya sudah pulang dengan atau tidak menggunakan payung), membuatnya semakin ingin pulang ke rumah. Terlebih tadi Sehun menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan, jadi Baekhyun berpikir ia akan menerobos hujan dengan berlari sampai pemberhentian bus. Niatnya sih begitu, tapi ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol duduk sendirian di bangku lorong sekolah, laki-laki mungil itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah?" panggilnya pada yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol menutup bukunya yang sedari tadi dibacanya, kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Masih hujan, lagipula aku ada urusan sebentar dengan temanku."

"Begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Kau bawa payung'kan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan berlari saja sampai pemberhentian bus."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau akan kehujanan, Baek. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit?"

"Aku tidak mudah sakit kok, lagipula ini hanya–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol menutupi kepalanya dengan jaketnya. Laki-laki mungil itu sempat menahan napasnya ketika parfum Chanyeol memasuki indra penciumannya dalam jarak yang terhitung dekat.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah jaketku agar kepalamu tidak kehujanan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Si jangkung itu tak sadar akan perubahan warna pipi Baekhyun karena laki-laki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol justru dengan tenang duduk kembali di tempatnya, melewatkan satu momen manis dimana jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang dengan pipi merona lucu karena perlakuannya barusan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu untuk menetralkan kegugupannya, lalu mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol. Masih dengan kepala menunduk dan jaket Chanyeol di kepalanya, Baekhyun-pun berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki tinggi itu sendirian. Namun ketika ia sudah berada di pintu keluar gedung sekolah, langkahnya terhenti. Laki-laki mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika ia teringat pada sikap manis Chanyeol tadi. Genggaman tangannya pada jaket Chanyeol mengerat seiring dengan pikirannya yang terus meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir berlebihan mengenai sikap Chanyeol. Itu hanya sikap baik sesama teman –begitulah pikirnya. Dan setelah meyakinkan dirinya seperti itu, Baekhyun-pun berlari meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dengan jaket Chanyeol yang menutupi kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang masih duduk di tempatnya, kini terdiam dengan pandangan lurus. Tatapan kedua bola mata itu menjadi kosong ketika otaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Dan terus dalam keadaan itu selama hampir tiga puluh detik sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan kacamatanya secara perlahan dan meletakkan kacamata itu di sebelah dirinya duduk. Kepalanya menunduk bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur menuju pangkal hidungnya, kemudian memijatnya perlahan. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi matanya sakit sampai membuatnya pening.

 **###**

Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas 2E (kelasnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo) untuk hari ini adalah olahraga. Shin Seonsaengnim sudah menyuruh para siswa kelas 2E untuk berkumpul di lapangan sepak bola setelah mereka berganti baju. Berbeda dengan suara riuh para siswa kelas 2E yang sedang asyik bermain sepak bola, kelas 2A (kelasnya Baekhyun dan Jongin) justru tengah mengikuti pelajaran seni dengan tenang di ruangan seni. Ruangan tersebut menghadap langsung lapangan sepak bola sehingga para siswa kelas 2A dapat mendengar dengan jelas seruan siswa kelas 2E di balik dinding ruangan itu. Beruntung Kim Seonsaengnim yang sentimental tidak sedang memberikan penjelasan mengenai pelajaran seni. Pria paruh baya itu telah memberikan tugas mandiri kepada kelas 2A –sebelum ia pergi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang guru– untuk melukis apapun yang mereka inginkan. Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan untuk hal ini. Ia selalu bingung jika diberi tugas bebas seperti ini oleh guru. Pikirnya, akan lebih baik jika ia diberi satu tema, jadi dengan begitu ia bisa langsung menorehkan pensilnya di atas kertas gambar tanpa harus berpikir terlalu lama seperti ini.

"Kau akan melukis apa?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia justru tertarik pada sketsa pohon sakura di kertas gambar Jongin. Sepertinya laki-laki berkulit tan itu melukis pohon sakura di dekat lapangan sepak bola. Baekhyun berpikir haruskah ia melukis tanaman saja? Kelihatannya gampang.

"Aish, bocah itu mengganggu pemandangan saja." desis Jongin.

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun-pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dilihat Jongin. Itu Do Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata belok itu tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil meminum air mineralnya. Dan tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berada, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah bermain sepak bola bersama beberapa siswa kelas 2E. Laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat serius menggiring bola meski sesekali kacamata yang dipakainya melorot. Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat kegesitan Chanyeol dalam menggiring bola, padahal ia tidak terlihat seperti tipe laki-laki yang pintar bermain sepak bola di mata Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari laki-laki ber-eye-liner itu, ia telah tenggelam dalam sosok Chanyeol. Ia bahkan ikut tersenyum ketika Chanyeol berhasil mencetak angka dan bersorak gembira bersama teman satu tim-nya. Dan ketika laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa riang, tumbuhlah keinginan dalam diri Baekhyun untuk melukis wajah bahagia Chanyeol. Ya, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Maka tanpa perhitungan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun-pun menggerakkan pensilnya di atas kertas gambar, membentuk sketsa wajah Chanyeol.

Menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia terlalu bersemangat melukis Chanyeol sampai membuatnya tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya. Posisi Baekhyun yang duduk di depan jendela terbuka di ruangan seni, membuat orang itu bisa menatapnya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada daun jendela yang terbuka, orang itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun―senyuman yang lebar yang bahkan mencapai telinganya. Dan ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat model lukisannya di lapangan sana, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Itu Chanyeol, omong-omong.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot.

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat, lalu menjawab seraya tersenyum idiot. "Satu menit yang lalu kurasa." Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau sedang melukis apa?"

Baekhyun refleks menutup kertas gambarnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya terlihat agak bersemu. Malu? Hell, tentu saja ia malu. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin juga ia mengatakan pada objek lukisannya bahwa ia sedang melukis objek tersebut, bukan? Itu sangat memalukan.

"Bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun berkelit. "Daripada itu, bukankah kau seharusnya bermain sepak bola?"

"Giliranku sudah selesai, aku sedang istirahat sekarang." Chanyeol menaiki jendela ruangan seni yang pendek, bermaksud untuk mendekati Baekhyun. "Ayolah, aku ingin melihat lukisanmu."

Baekhyun panik. Laki-laki mungil itu sontak bangkit dari duduknya seraya memeluk erat-erat kertas gambarnya. Pipinya semakin memerah. "J–jangan mendekat!" ancamnya, bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melangkah mundur.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"P–pokoknya jangan mendekat!"

"Kau bersikap aneh, Baek." ujar Chanyeol, alisnya bertautan sempurna. Ia hendak mengikis jaraknya dengan Baekhyun lagi, namun suara Kyungsoo di jendela ruangan seni berhasil menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Shin Seonsaengnim menyuruh kita berkumpul. Ayo, cepat!"

"Ah, baiklah." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sesaat sebelum keluar dari sana melalui jendela ruangan seni. "Aku pergi ya? Bye!"

Baekhyun menghela napas lega begitu Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Laki-laki mungil itupun duduk kembali di tempatnya. Well, tadi itu benar-benar nyaris –pikirnya. Jantungnya bahkan sempat berdegup terlalu kencang tadi, tapi untungnya kini sudah berdetak normal. Para siswa kelas 2A yang sedari tadi memerhatikan perdebatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kini kembali ke kegiatan semula. Sepertinya baik itu Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, sama-sama tak sadar bahwa mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa kelas 2A. Bisa dipastikan mereka menjadi pembicaraan satu sekolahan jika saja salah satunya adalah anak populer.

"Aish.." Baekhyun menatap sketsa miliknya. "Kenapa aku melukisnya?"

Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun melukis dirinya? Bisa-bisa pertemanan mereka menjadi canggung.

.

.

Di jam istirahat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kelasnya Sehun di lantai satu. Well, jam istirahat hampir berakhir dan Baekhyun tak melihat adik albinonya di kantin sekolah, padahal biasanya Sehun selalu datang lima menit setelah bel pertanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun berpikir Sehun pasti ada di kelasnya―tertidur atau melakukan transaksi ilegal lagi, itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Sehun setelah membeli satu sandwich dan sekotak jus jeruk untuk adiknya itu. Baekhyun benar-benar berharap Sehun hanya sedang tidur saja, ia tak ingin melihat adiknya dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah lagi karena melakukan transaksi ilegal seperti dulu.

Begitu Baekhyun sampai di kelas 1B, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Sehun. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama karena kondisi kelas pada saat itu terbilang sangat lengang. Adiknya itu sedang duduk di bangkunya, sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya. Well, itu tidak masuk perhitungan Baekhyun. Apakah Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah? Tanpa banyak berspekulasi, laki-laki bermata sipit itupun menghampiri yang lebih muda. Sehun sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di kelas itu, bahkan ketika Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengannya, jari-jari Sehun masih sibuk bermain di atas keyboard.

"Hey." Baekhyun menyapa setelah menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Laki-laki albino itu tentu saja tersentak karena suara tersebut. Dengan segera, ia menutup layar laptopnya, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Sibuk sekali. Sedang mengerjakan apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memberikan sandwich dan jus jeruk pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada." Sehun beralasan. Wajahnya yang terlihat tenang itu cukup memperdayai Baekhyun. "Tumben ke kelasku?" Sehun segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku justru ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu. Kenapa kau diam di kelasmu saat jam istirahat?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak biasanya saja." Sehun tak menanggapi, justru terlihat sibuk menyantap sandwich dari Baekhyun. "Oh ya, hari ini aku ada latihan memanah. Kau pulang duluan saja."

Ucapan Baekhyun itu sempat membuat Sehun berhenti mengunyah, dan beralih dengan menatap Baekhyun. Hal itu tak disadari Baekhyun―tentu saja. Tatapan mata Sehun pada Baekhyun itu tak bisa diartikan, namun ada sesuatu di manik coklatnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Cepat habiskan makanannya sebelum bel berbunyi, arasseo?"

Sehun hanya berdehem menjawabnya. Matanya terus mengikuti siluet Baekhyun sampai akhirnya laki-laki mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu kelas 1B. Ada beberapa detik ketika Sehun terdiam, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah keluar dari kelasnya sebelum ia meletakkan sandwich-nya di meja, lalu kembali membuka laptopnya. Sorot matanya kembali fokus pada hal yang sedari kemarin dikerjakannya.

.

.

Sebuah panah baru saja dilayangkan menuju papan sasaran dan mengenai titik merah di papan tersebut. Chanyeol –sang pemanah– menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan karena ia tak meleset untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memerhatikan permainan Chanyeol di arena latihan memanah, tanpa disadari telah menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang seharusnya memasang tali di busur. Baekhyun tak melewatkan setiap inci gerakan Chanyeol; bagaimana ia mengambil panah dan meletakkannya di busurnya, bagaimana postur tubuhnya ketika ia hendak menembak sasaran di hadapannya, dan bagaimana sorot matanya terlihat berbeda ketika ia mendapatkan sudut menembaknya. Dan sejujurnya, Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. Ia seperti orang lain ketika sedang memegang busur di tangannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat..menawan.

"Kau terpesona melihat Chanyeol atau kau ingin segera latihan menembak seperti Chanyeol?"

Suara Jongsuk di belakang Baekhyun berhasil membangunkan laki-laki mungil itu dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat, Baekhyun alihkan matanya dari Chanyeol dan berusaha fokus pada tali dan busur di hadapannya. Tak ia hiraukan pertanyaan Sunbae-nya barusan. Melihat si mungil yang agak salah tingkah, Jongsuk sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia tertarik pada sesuatu―pada sesuatu yang dilakukan Baekhyun tepatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya bahwa kau adalah seorang pemula, Baek." Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengar ucapan Jongsuk. Si mungil-pun menatap yang lebih tinggi, seolah bertanya 'kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?'. Sebagai jawaban, Jongsuk menunjuk ke arah busur Baekhyun yang sudah dipasangi tali. "Seorang pemula tak memasang talinya seperti seorang ahli."

Baekhyun menatap busurnya. Dan benar saja. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia tak pura-pura belajar lagi saat Jongsuk memergokinya memerhatikan Chanyeol. Dalam hati, si mungil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Well, jika tak ada penjelasan yang berarti, aku akan menyebutnya 'keberuntungan pemula'." Jongsuk tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun termenung setelahnya. Well, tadi itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Jongsuk sepertinya tidak curiga padanya, tapi tentu saja ia harus lebih berhati-hati jika tak ingin ketahuan.

"Baek, ada yang mencarimu." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Si mata belok itu menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan. Baekhyun awalnya mengira itu adalah Sehun yang kurang kerjaan, tapi ternyata ia salah. Itu adalah Xi Luhan.

"Sunbae? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun begitu berdiri di hadapan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu Sehun ada dimana?"

"Sehun? Kurasa dia sudah pulang."

"Pulang? Aish, bocah itu! Padahal sudah kubilang hari ini ada latihan baseball!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Latihan baseball?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya, dia tidak bilang?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Luhan menghela napas pasrah. "Ya, sudahlah. Mungkin dia lupa. Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah."

Sepeninggalnya Luhan, Baekhyun tak segera beranjak ke dalam ruangan untuk latihan bersama dengan yang lainnya, melainkan terdiam di ambang pintu. Alisnya menekuk―pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Menurutnya ini agak aneh. Setahunya Sehun bukan tipe pelupa, jadi ia tidak mungkin melupakan latihan baseball seperti yang dikatakan Xi Luhan. Apakah Sehun ada urusan lain yang lebih penting?

.

.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar di lantai dua dalam kediaman Byun itu selain suara seseorang yang sedang mengetik di laptop. Suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar berukuran 3x3, tepatnya dari kamar Sehun. Laki-laki tampan berkulit seputih susu itu nampak tak tertarik dengan apapun selain kegiatan yang ia kerjakan, bahkan tak ia hiraukan sama sekali latihan baseball hari ini ataupun undangan makan puding dari Jessica. Pikirnya, ini lebih penting dari itu semua. Sehun bahkan rela begadang tadi malam untuk menyelesaikannya. Semakin cepat ia menyelesaikannya, itu lebih baik. Dan kini, tujuannya itu sedikit lagi tercapai. Jari-jarinyapun bergerak semakin lincah di atas keyboard laptop miliknya seiring dengan beberapa data penting yang bermunculan di layar tipis itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun terdiam. Jari-jarinya tak lagi bermain di atas keyboard, namun matanya bergerak cepat membaca data-data tersebut. Semakin cepat ia membaca, semakin cepat pula jantungnya berpacu. Tautan alispun tak luput dari paras tampan itu, menandakan kebingungan yang kentara. Bukan karena ia bingung memproses semua data yang terbilang banyak itu, melainkan karena data-data yang didapatnya itu ternyata melebihi dugaannya sendiri. Dan ketika pandangan Sehun sampai pada sebuah foto yang tak asing, matanya membola sempurna. Sebelumnya Sehun tak pernah sekalipun meragukan dirinya sendiri dalam mencari sebuah informasi karena ia selalu mendapatkannya dari sumber terpercaya, tapi entah kenapa ia meragukannya sekarang. Namun berapa kalipun ia mengucek matanya dan membaca ulang data-data tersebut, hasilnya tetap sama.

Wajah orang dalam foto itu tetap sama dengan orang yang ia kenal, namun dengan penampilan dan nama yang berbeda.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari foto tersebut. Baginya, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Semua data-data itu, foto itu, orang itu―semuanya berbeda dengan yang Sehun ketahui. Dan ini membentuk kecurigaan dalam benaknya. "Mungkinkah dia..?"

.

.

Malam telah menyelimuti kota Jinhae. Tak ada bulan ataupun bintang di malam itu, hanya awan-awan hitam yang bergerumul di atas sana. Udara malam di kota yang terkenal dengan keindahan pohon sakura di musim semi itu, terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Bisa dipastikan malam ini akan datang hujan. Meskipun begitu, beberapa pejalan kaki nampaknya masih betah berjalan-jalan di luar rumah, entah itu hanya sekedar mencari angin atau mereka yang baru pulang dari kantor. Untungnya sebagian besar lampu-lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan sehingga para pejalan kaki bisa berjalan dalam kegelapan dengan aman, beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan payung dan jas hujan kalau-kalau hujan tiba-tiba saja datang.

Mengesampingkan orang-orang yang lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan berada di luar rumah, di sebuah apartemen kecil―tepatnya di kamar lantai tiga, seorang laki-laki justru memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Ia justru lebih senang menghabiskan malamnya di dalam kamar apartemennya yang sederhana. Biasanya ia akan menyeduh kopi setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi (untuk membuatnya terjaga sampai larut malam), kemudian berkutat dengan hal yang tengah dikerjakannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Malam inipun, ia berencana untuk begadang. Jadi setelah mandi, iapun menyeduh kopi di dapur kecilnya. Satu hembusan napas panjang sempat terdengar tatkala matanya menangkap awan mendung di luar sana. Ia menganggap dirinya beruntung karena ia tidak sedang berada di luar apartemennya saat hujan mungkin akan turun sebentar lagi. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan terjebak selama berjam-jam seperti ketika hujan mengguyur sekolahnya kemarin.

Sejujurnya, ia tak terlalu suka hujan.

Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan gelap setelah menyeduh kopinya. Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang apapun sesekali mengusap rambut putihnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Ia tak langsung menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu, melainkan meletakkan kopinya di nakas dekat pintu, lalu terdiam di ambang pintu. Ia merasa tak terganggu dengan kegelapan itu karena ia tetap bisa melihat sebagian besar isi ruangan tersebut dengan bantuan cahaya lampu yang terpantul dari luar ruangan. Itu sebenarnya hanyalah ruangan biasa, ukurannya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kamar tidurnya, namun yang membedakan ruangan itu dengan ruangan lainnya adalah berbagai foto yang menempel di sisi kanan dinding yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu ruangan tersebut. Beberapa di antaranya adalah foto anggota keluarga Byun, termasuk Baekhyun. Ada berbagai informasi penting yang ditempel tepat di samping setiap foto. Sementara di tengah-tengah dinding, tertempel sebuah peta dunia (ukurannya cukup besar) dengan beberapa coretan spidol hitam di beberapa negara. Beberapa artikel koran dan gambar kecelakaan yang terjadi delapan tahun silam juga ditempel di dinding itu, tepatnya di samping kiri peta dunia.

Hening.

Laki-laki itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun gerakan tangan yang mengusap rambutnya yang basah telah terhenti. Kini kedua tangannya sama-sama menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, tak ia pedulikan bulir air yang masih menetes di rambut putihnya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap lurus ke depan. Bisa dipastikan sorot tajam kedua matanya tertuju pada satu foto, yakni foto Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada yang dapat dijabarkan dalam manik kelamnya selain kekosongan. Itu terlihat begitu dingin bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Lama dalam kebungkaman, sesuatu mengalihkannya dari pikirannya mengenai Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merasa agak pening ketika –lagi-lagi– mata sebelah kirinya berdenyut. Iapun segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, dipejamkannya matanya seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. Satu umpatan terdengar karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun itu mulai membuatnya jengah, namun ia berusaha bersabar dan terus memijat pangkal hidungnya sampai rasa sakit itu benar-benar hilang.

"Tidak boleh gagal." Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi."

 **TBC**

 **Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah ngeh siapa** _ **dia**_ **ini, tapi kenyataan sebenarnya masih belum benar-benar terkuak kok. BTW, saya ucapkan selamat hampir tahun baru untuk kalian semua. Tinggalkan review sebelum kalian menutup FFn di malam terakhir tahun 2015 ini ya. Semoga di tahun 2016, saya masih sehat-sehat aja untuk melanjutkan FF saya, dan –tentunya– kalian juga masih sehat-sehat aja untuk membaca FF saya.**

 **Last but not least, HIDUP CHANBAEK!**


	5. Chapter 4

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya –yang semula hendak menjemput Baekhyun di kelas 2A– ketika matanya menemukan Baekhyun tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2E. Alisnya menukik―sebuah pertanda kebingungan. Well, ini tak biasa melihat Baekhyun menghampiri kelas lain selain kelasnya sendiri dan kelas Sehun. Apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan disana? Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itupun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hyung mungilnya.

"Hyung?" Baekhyun menoleh karena suara Sehun di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol."

Tautan alis Sehun semakin dalam. "Memangnya ada urusan apa kau menunggunya?"

"Chanyeol ingin meminjam bukuku untuk tugas sastra. Jadi, ia akan mengambilnya di rumah kita hari ini."

"Tak bisakah ia meminjam buku di perpustakaan saja?"

Mendengar intonasi Sehun yang terdengar seperti sebuah protesan itu, Baekhyun-pun menatap aneh adiknya. "Ada apa dengan intonasimu itu, hah? Ini hanya sebuah buku, Sehun. Tak masalah ia meminjamnya dari mana."

"Hey, ayo kita–" Chanyeol yang muncul dengan cengiran lebarnya menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia mendapati Sehun berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Oh, hai, Sehun. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kalian hari ini, kau tidak keberatan'kan?"

Sehun tak menanggapi sapaan Chanyeol, hanya terdiam sambil menatap datar laki-laki tinggi itu untuk beberapa detik. Chanyeol yang tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sehun yang agak dingin dari biasanya, hanya bisa mengerjap polos.

"Ayo, pulang." ucap Sehun, kemudian berjalan tanpa menunggu respon Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol.

Alis Baekhyun bertautan melihat kelakuan aneh Sehun. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 4** – **The "Lee" Boy**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lee Jongsuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Akhirnya bisa apdet lagi setelah berperang dengan deadline FF lain, hahaha. Tapi ini belom dua minggu'kan? Bisalah dimaafkan, 'kan saya pernah gak apdet selama berbulan-bulan *lirik MPC* /dirajam readers/ Niatnya saya apdet besok, tapi..berhubung mood lagi bagus, jadi saya apdet sekarang. Judul chapter kali ini agak rancu ya buat kalian? Tapi nggak akan kok kalo udah baca sampe kelar, hahaha. Silakan dibaca~**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jessica baru saja mengeluarkan banana strawberry cupcake dari oven ketika ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka dari luar. Samar-samar terdengar suara kedua putranya disana. Dengan segera, wanita cantik itu menyimpan cupcake percobaannya itu ke piring. Ia berpikir akan menyuruh Sehun dan Baekhyun (bukan meminta, itu bukan gaya Jessica) mencoba cupcake tersebut sebelum mereka sibuk sendiri di kamar masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah, Baekhyun-ah, kemari–" Jessica refleks menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok lain di belakang Baekhyun. "Oh? Bukankah ini.."

"Selamat siang, Ahjumma." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan seraya tersenyum ramah. "Namaku Chanyeol―temannya Baekhyun."

"O–oh, ya, Chanyeol. Aku pernah melihatmu pulang mengantarkan Baekhyunnie beberapa hari yang lalu." Jessica agak terbata saking terkejut dan senangnya ia melihat teman Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Tanpa disadarinya, wanita cantik itu malah menilik Chanyeol dari bawah sampai atas (sedikit lama di bagian selangkangan) sambil tersenyum lebar―dimana itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang diperhatikan terlalu intens itu juga jadi agak canggung dibuatnya.

Baekhyun menatap datar Jessica. "Eomma, fokus. Chanyeol hanya seorang teman."

Jessica manggut-manggut tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol yang tersenyum kikuk padanya. Hell, mau itu teman atau apa, yang pasti wanita itu senang akan kehadiran Chanyeol. "Oh, cupcake? Aku baru mengeluarkannya dari oven. Ini rasa banana strawberry."

"Banana? Woah~ itu rasa kesukaanku!" seru Chanyeol. Ia hendak mengambil salah satu cupcake di atas piring, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangan laki-laki tinggi itu. Jessica, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sontak menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka mendapati laki-laki mungil itu tengah memicing curiga ke arah Jessica.

"Apa ini menu percobaan?"

Jessica merotasikan bola matanya. "Relax, Bacon. Ini hanya cupcake, oke? Biarkan Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba cupcake baruku." Setelah menepis tangan Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol, Jessica memberikan salah satu cupcake-nya pada laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu. "Silakan, Chanyeollie~"

"Ne, terima kasih, Ahjumma. Ini pasti enak~" Chanyeol tersenyum seperti bocah.

"Terserah, aku mau ke kamar." Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Namun baru tiga langkah ia ambil, tubuh tingginya itu kembali berhenti, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Kau―pulanglah setelah kau selesai."

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab terbata, "O–oke."

Di saat Chanyeol sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun justru menatap punggung Sehun dengan raut kebingungan. Ini sungguh tak biasa baginya. Pikirnya, ada yang aneh dari sikap Sehun hari ini. Adiknya itu seolah tidak menyukai Chanyeol, jauh berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hell, tidak mungkin Sehun merubah sikapnya secepat itu pada Chanyeol tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas, terutama karena adiknya itu bukanlah orang yang moody. Dan jika diperhatikan lagi, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa Sehun tak pernah lagi berusaha menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Chanyeol. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka dengan sikap Sehun yang dingin seperti ini (hell, adiknya itu selalu bersikap dingin pada setiap orang, jadi itu bukan hal yang aneh), tapi tetap saja ini terlalu aneh bagi laki-laki mungil itu. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, Baekhyun merasa Sehun sedang berusaha menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bocah itu?

"Um..Baek?" Chanyeol berhasil meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun, membuat si mungil menoleh padanya. "Bukunya?"

"Oh, ya. Ayo, kita ke kamarku. Aku akan mencari bukunya dulu."

"Kalian akan belajar bersama?" tanya Jessica, terlihat bersemangat untuk mengetahui urusan putra sulungnya.

"Ya, Chanyeol akan meminjam bukuku untuk tugas sastra."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan minuman dan cemilan ke kamarmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Ahjumma. Aku akan pulang setelah meminjam buku Baekhyun, jadi tidak usah repot-repot." tolak Chanyeol sopan.

"Oh, tidak! Itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali! Aku justru senang teman Baekhyun datang berkunjung kemari, ini pertama kalinya dia membawa seorang teman ke rumah." Jessica tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, sering-seringlah datang kemari, Chanyeol-ah. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu, jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama, oke?"

Chanyeol sempat tertegun untuk beberapa saat karena penuturan Jessica, namun tak lama, ia balas tersenyum lembut pada Jessica. "Ne, Ahjumma. Terima kasih banyak."

"Kami ke kamar dulu, Eomma." Baekhyun pamit, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol sempat membungkuk sopan pada Jessica sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Begitu kedua remaja itu memasuki kamar Baekhyun, Jessica melompat kegirangan menuju dapur seraya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berada di dapur, melihat tingkah Jessica yang tak biasa. Pria itu agak penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa? Senang sekali sepertinya." tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya tengah menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang kemari!" Jessica malah main tebak-tebakkan saking bersemangatnya. Kyuhyun tak mencoba untuk berpikir, jadi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol? Teman Baekhyun itu?"

"Ya, mereka akan belajar bersama hari ini, jadi aku akan membawakan minuman dan cemilan ke kamar Baekhyun."

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Jessica yang terlalu bersemangat karena ia lebih penasaran dengan sosok Chanyeol. Matanya melirik sekilas ke lantai dua meski itu hal yang percuma karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah masuk ke kamar. Tatapan Kyuhyun lalu kembali pada Jessica yang sibuk membuat jus jeruk. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol ini?"

"Tentu saja, dia bahkan sempat mencoba cupcake buatanku."

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun duduk di kursi meja makan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok istrinya. "Bagaimana orangnya?"

Jessica terkekeh mendengar intonasi suaminya yang terdengar sangat penasaran pada teman pertama Baekhyun ini. "Kyu, kau terdengar seperti ingin menginterogasi Chanyeol."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya setelah mereka selesai belajar. Tapi ingat, Kyu, kau tidak boleh menginterogasinya seolah ia akan menikahi Baekhyun besok."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, sayang?"

"Karena kau selalu begitu pada anak-anak kita. Ingat saat Sehun mengajak salah seorang temannya ke rumah kita saat tinggal di Toronto?" Jessica berkacak-pinggang di depan Kyuhyun, raut mukanya menggambarkan bentuk protes. "Kau mengajukan banyak pertanyaan yang justru membuat teman Sehun canggung. Kau itu seperti Ayah yang tak siap melepaskan anak gadisnya menikah dengan pria lain, kau tahu?"

"Hey, aku hanya bersikap layaknya seorang Ayah, oke?"

Jessica menatap datar Kyuhyun yang baru melontarkan pembelaan lemah akan sikapnya. "Anakmu itu laki-laki, Kyu. Dua-duanya laki-laki, so relax, tidak akan ada yang hamil."

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Tapi aku tetap ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol ini, oke? Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun membawa temannya ke rumah, jadi aku ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Satu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol ketika memasuki kamar Baekhyun, yaitu dua pigura foto di atas meja belajar Baekhyun. Foto pertama adalah foto Baekhyun bersama Kyuhyun, Jessica, dan Sehun―sebuah foto keluarga. Sedangkan foto yang satunya lagi adalah foto dua orang bocah. Yang satunya adalah balita, sedangkan yang satunya lagi masih bayi. Dalam foto itu, si balita laki-laki tersenyum yang mana memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang baru tumbuh beberapa, sementara si bayi diposisikan seperti sedang didekap oleh balita itu. Benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Ini kau dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sibuk mencari buku Shakespeare di lemari bukunya. Baekhyun sempat menoleh sebentar ke foto yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya semula.

"Bukan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Yang masih bayi itu aku, yang satunya lagi adalah anak kenalan Abeoji." Baekhyun memberikan tiga buku Shakespeare miliknya pada Chanyeol. "Ini bukunya, kau pilih saja sendiri."

"Oh, terima kasih." Chanyeol duduk di karpet kamar Baekhyun, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamar Baekhyun. Well, untuk ukuran kamar laki-laki, kamar Baekhyun termasuk rapi―sangat rapi malah. Ranjangnya diletakkan dekat jendela kamar. Chanyeol menemukan tiga tanaman kaktus dalam pot kecil berwarna merah, biru, dan hijau di dekat jendela yang sedikit tertutupi gorden. Meja belajar berada di samping nakas ranjang. Sedangkan lemari pakaian diletakkan di seberang meja belajar, tepatnya di sebelah lemari buku. Cat dindingnya berwarna putih―seperti warna gordennya, dan karpetnya berwarna merah cherry.

"Apakah tidak apa aku tinggal sebentar? Sepertinya Sehun tidak suka aku datang berkunjung." Chanyeol membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa, toh kau tidak akan masuk kamarnya. Biarkan saja bocah itu, mungkin mood-nya sedang buruk." Baekhyun beralasan. Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian mulai sibuk memilih buku Shakespeare di tangannya. Di saat bersamaan, sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar Baekhyun membuat laki-laki mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Well, di kediaman Byun, privasi setiap orang itu sangat dihargai. Jadi meskipun mereka adalah keluarga, mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar itu adalah hal yang wajib.

"Hey, aku bawakan kalian minuman dan cemilan~" Itu Jessica, dengan nampan berisi banyak cemilan dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Chanyeol segera membantu Baekhyun membawakan nampan tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di karpet. "Tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Chanyeol-ah. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri."

"Ne, terima kasih banyak, Ahjumma." Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa agak kikuk atas perlakuan kelewat baik Jessica padanya.

"Oh ya, setelah kalian selesai belajar, suamiku ingin bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun menginterupsi.

Jessica mengacak rambut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. "Hanya mengobrol sebentar. Abeoji-mu juga penasaran pada teman pertamamu, Baek."

"Baik, Ahjumma. Aku akan turun begitu kami selesai." ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tinggal dulu ya~" Jessica sempat menyeringai ke arah dua remaja itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya karena hal itu, tapi ia tak bertanya apapun. Pikirnya, paling-paling Eomma-nya itu membayangkan hal-hal berbau yaoi. Oh ayolah, itu terlalu cepat bahkan jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

"Aku suka Eomma-mu, dia ramah sekali." ujar Chanyeol, tangannya meraih gelas jus jeruknya. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan deheman. Ia tak mau banyak komentar mengingat sejarah keluarganya yang tidak begitu 'normal'. Pikirnya, berkomentar hanya akan menghasilkan spekulasi aneh. Siapa yang tahu jika ia akan keceplosan bicara, bukan?

Keheningan seketika menyergap kamar Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya, kini melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang membaca salah satu buku Shakespeare miliknya. Si jangkung itu nampak fokus, mulutnya bahkan sesekali menggumamkan kalimat dalam buku. Beberapa menit berlalu, tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah tenggelam pada sosok tinggi itu, berujung dengan memerhatikannya dalam diam. Bagaimana surai hitam Chanyeol sesekali terayun ketika angin dari jendela kamarnya berhembus atau ketika bulu mata itu bergerak ketika mata bulatnya berkedip saat membaca buku. Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, Chanyeol itu tampan. Baekhyun bertaruh Chanyeol akan menjadi siswa populer jika ia mau merubah sedikit penampilan kutu bukunya. Oh, jangan lupakan bibirnya yang penuh itu, benar-benar terlihat–

"–seksi.."

"Hah?" Chanyeol mendongak dan refleks bertanya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. "T–tidak." Ia berkelit. Secepat itu pula ia bangkit dari duduknya agar Chanyeol tak menyadari perubahan pipinya yang sudah merona. Merona? Ya, si mungil itu merona karena ucapan lirihnya tadi―'seksi'. Kerasukan apa dia sampai berpikir bahwa Chanyeol itu seksi?

" _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari untaian kata memengaruhi sesuatu. Lebih tulus dari pancaran mata, ruang, dan kebebasan._ " Baekhyun menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol ketika suara bass itu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Ternyata tanpa diketahui si mungil, Chanyeol menyadari perubahan warna di pipi putih itu. Itu membuat sesuatu di balik rongga dada Chanyeol bergemuruh. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya tanpa dikomando merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, lalu entah bagaimana, kini ia sudah berhadapan dengan yang lebih pendek. "Aku menyukai kutipan Shakespeare yang itu."

Dan tolong dicatat―tanpa kacamata. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata belalangnya, namun sepertinya itu bukan lagi sebuah masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah sedikit penyesalan tersemat dalam hati laki-laki mungil itu karena sudah menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum tampan padanya. Baekhyun sempat tertegun karena senyuman itu mirip dengan senyuman yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Senyuman itu begitu tampan, sampai-sampai membuat jantung Baekhyun bekerja dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Pipinyapun merona, seolah kata-kata barusan ditujukan kepadanya. Dalam hati, Baekhyun merutuki narsisme dalam dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir bahwa kata-kata barusan itu Chanyeol tujukan kepadanya? Hanya karena laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum tampan padanya, dengan jemari mengelus pipinya yang merona, dan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis sambil menatapnya, bukan berarti kutipan itu ditujukan kepadanya'kan?

"Kau suka kutipan yang mana?" Chanyeol bertanya lirih. Matanya menatap intens setiap inci wajah manis Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya bergerak melepaskan kacamata Baekhyun. Dan seolah tersihir, otak Baekhyun-pun memilah ratusan kutipan Shakespeare yang pernah dibacanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapannya dari manik kelam Chanyeol.

" _Ketika cinta berbicara,_ " Baekhyun berkata lirih. Di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol mulai memiringkan kepalanya di antara jemarinya yang menarik dagu Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. " _Suara para dewa membuat Surga terlelap..,_ " Menyebabkan keduanya dapat merasakan napas hangat di permukaan wajah masing-masing.

" _ **..bersama dengan harmoni..**_ " Suara bass Chanyeol ikut menyelesaikan kutipan tersebut bersama suara lirih Baekhyun. Dan detik berikutnya, yang mereka tahu hanyalah kelembutan dari bibir orang yang dikecupnya. Itu menempel untuk beberapa detik, hanya untuk membiasakan situasi tak disangka itu dengan debar jantung masing-masing yang perlahan-lahan meningkat. Chanyeol yang pertama kali menggerakkan bibirnya. Bibir tebal itu menari, mengecup, dan membasahi setiap sudut bibir yang tipis. Ketika Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun, Baekhyun memainkan peran dengan menyesap bibir atas Chanyeol. Terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol merinding, namun sebisa mungkin ia tak berbuat jauh. Ia hanya mencium bibir Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangan berada di pipi merona si mungil. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri berusaha mempertahankan tubuhnya agak tetap berpijak dengan meremas seragam Chanyeol. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai si mungil merasa paru-parunya kehabisan udara sehingga ia harus mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dengan mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Hh..hh.." Baekhyun mengatur napasnya, matanya menatap tangannya yang masih menempel di dada bidang Chanyeol. Dapat ia rasakan debar jantung Chanyeol yang sama cepatnya dengan miliknya, yang mana tanpa sadar membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pikirnya, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang gugup disini.

TOK TOK.

Baekhyun tersentak dari pikirannya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Sedikit enggan, laki-laki mungil itu menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Sebelumnya ia sempat berdehem untuk menetralkan air mukanya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya menuju kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya. Dalam hitungan satu detik, ekspresi Baekhyun menjadi datar ketika ia mendapati Sehun berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Abeoji ingin bertemu Chanyeol di ruang tamu."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Nanti saja, Chanyeol masih memilih buku–"

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku akan temui Abeoji-mu dulu." Chanyeol memotong, bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman maklum. "Aku turun dulu, oke?" Chanyeol pamit, sempat tersenyum pada Sehun meski tak dibalas oleh yang lebih muda, kemudian berjalan pergi menuju ruang tamu di lantai satu.

Keadaan menjadi hening ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak ada disana. Baekhyun hendak kembali ke dalam kamarnya, tapi suara Sehun berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebaiknya kau jauhi laki-laki itu."

Baekhyun melirik adiknya dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria dewasa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu seorang diri, tangan kiri pria itu memegang sebuah gelas wine. Meskipun posisi duduknya itu membelakangi Chanyeol, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah Byun Kyuhyun―Ayahnya Baekhyun dan Sehun. Debar jantungnya yang semula sudah tenang, kini berpacu cepat kembali. Ia gugup―ya. Memikirkan dirinya akan bertemu kepala keluarga Byun saja sudah membuatnya gugup, apalagi benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Tak ia sangka detik-detik seperti ini akhirnya datang kepadanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, dapat ia rasakan keringat membasahi telapak tangannya saking gugupnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan. Detik berikutnya, ia menatap lurus ke depan, memantapkan kembali pikirannya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-pun berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan raut tenang.

"Ahjussi."

Suara bass Chanyeol membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Pria dewasa itupun segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat satu kata keluar dari bibirnya, mata Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menyadari sesuatu dari manik Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan sampai itu membuat matanya melebar dan kehilangan kata.

"Selamat siang." Chanyeol agak membungkukkan badannya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian menatap datar manik Kyuhyun. "Namaku Chanyeol," Ia tersenyum tipis, "Lee Chanyeol."

Name-tag di seragam remaja tinggi itu bertuliskan 'Lee Chanyeol'.

.

.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut melihat setumpuk data yang Sehun berikan padanya. Dua menit yang lalu, bocah albino itu mengatakan bahwa ada yang ingin ia tunjukkan padanya, itu sebabnya Baekhyun mengikutinya ke kamarnya. Tapi kenapa Sehun justru memberikan setumpuk data padanya?

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya langsung.

"Kau baca saja." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya sok misterius. Meski masih bingung, Baekhyun tetap membuka data tersebut satu persatu, membacanya dengan cepat. "Itu adalah data yang kukumpulkan beberapa hari ini mengenai Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berhenti membaca data itu, kemudian menatap adiknya seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'. Dan Sehun mengerti. Laki-laki albino itu menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memasang mimik serius. "Dia tidak seperti kelihatannya, Hyung."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencari tahu latar belakangnya saja untukmu, mengingat kau dekat dengannya. Namun ketika aku mencari tahu informasinya dari data sekolahnya yang dulu, aku tak menemukan Lee Chanyeol yang kuinginkan. Wajah yang muncul dalam data sekolah itu justru wajah orang lain." Sehun memberikan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun, terdapat foto seseorang di kertas itu. Nama orang itu memang tertulis Lee Chanyeol, bahkan seragam yang dikenakannya juga seragam sekolah Chanyeol yang dulu. Tapi anehnya, foto yang tertera disana bukanlah foto Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal. "Setelah kuselidiki lebih lanjut, tak ada siswa lain yang bernama Chanyeol di sekolah itu, wajah Chanyeol yang kita kenal bahkan tak ada dalam data sekolah itu. Aku sempat berspekulasi bahwa Chanyeol melakukan operasi plastik atau mengganti namanya, itu sebabnya aku mencari data pribadi mengenai beberapa siswa yang pindah dari sekolah itu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan?"

"Apa?"

"Nihil. Aku bahkan tak mencari lebih jauh setelah mengetahui bahwa tak satupun dari semua siswa itu pindah ke EXO High School."

.

.

"Ahjussi!" Chanyeol memanggil Kyuhyun agak keras karena pria dewasa itu tak meresponnya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun yang tersentak, lantas refleks menjatuhkan gelas wine di tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol, tepatnya pada gerakan refleksnya yang menangkap gelas itu tanpa menjatuhkan wine di dalamnya. Kerutan samar di dahi Kyuhyun menjadi respon.

"Ah, hampir saja." Chanyeol meletakkan gelas wine itu di meja, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Ahjussi baik-baik saja?"

"O–oh, ya, maaf." Kyuhyun terkekeh kikuk. "Aku hanya–"

"Terkejut?"

Kyuhyun bungkam karena tebakan Chanyeol. Well, itu memang kata yang ingin diucapkannya, tapi entah kenapa ada yang berbeda ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Ya." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, suara dan air mukanya kembali normal. Diam-diam, ia memerhatikan raut muka polos remaja tinggi itu yang tak seirama dengan pancaran matanya. "Aku hanya merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Ahjussi saja. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu kok."

"Ya, kau benar." Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa di hadapannya yang kosong. "Duduklah, Chanyeol."

.

.

"Aku sudah mencari data mengenai Lee Chanyeol melalui wajahnya, mencocokkannya satu persatu dengan orang-orang Asia yang terdaftar sebagai buronan, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang cocok dengan Lee Chanyeol. Dari sana, aku memiliki spekulasi lain bahwa Lee Chanyeol bukanlah buronan, tapi aku yakin bahwa ia bukan berasal dari Korea Selatan karena kuperhatikan logatnya agak aneh untuk ukuran orang asli Korea Selatan. Ia sepertinya membuat identitas baru sebelum pindah ke EXO High School." tutur Sehun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nama, riwayat hidup, dokumen kepindahan sekolah―semuanya dimanipulasi. Akupun mencari tahu lagi tentangnya, dimulai dari jalur udara―jalur tercepat untuk pindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya. Aku meretas sistem keamanan komputer bandara Incheon untuk mencocokkan foto Lee Chanyeol dengan wajah setiap orang yang berada di bandara Incheon pada tanggal kita pindah ke Jinhae. Dan aku menemukan satu orang yang sangat cocok." Sehun membuktikan ucapannya dengan menunjukkan foto seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan nama berbeda, namun berwajah sama dengan Lee Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. "Namanya Alexei Choi. Menurut data yang kudapat, laki-laki itu pernah terbang ke Cina, Kanada, Belanda, dan Perancis. Lucunya, ia tak pernah benar-benar menetap di salah satu negara tersebut. Penerbangan pertamanya adalah dua tahun yang lalu, dari bandara El Dorado ke bandara Beijing Capital. Aku berkesimpulan bahwa laki-laki ini tinggal di Kolombia untuk waktu yang cukup lama, meskipun aku cukup yakin ia tidak memiliki keturunan darah asli Kolombia."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Ini semua hanya omong kosong'kan? Semua data ini―kau pasti mengarangnya'kan?"

"Untuk apa aku mengarangnya? Kau tahu benar betapa tak mungkinnya seseorang mengganti identitasnya jika ia tak memiliki tujuan tertentu. Lagipula, bukankah menurutmu ini terlalu aneh jika laki-laki itu pergi ke negara yang pernah kita tinggali, bahkan dengan urutan negara yang sama? Ia bahkan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita, beberapa hari setelah kita pindah kesini." Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini." Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat pada Sehun, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu mengintimidasi yang lebih muda. "Apa tujuan Chanyeol mengubah identitasnya?"

"Dendam, kurasa."

"'Kurasa'?" Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah mendengar intonasi Sehun yang juga tak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya.

Sehun menunjukkan sebuah artikel berbahasa Spanyol pada Baekhyun. "Delapan tahun yang lalu, sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di Bogota, Kolombia, dibunuh pada malam hari oleh orang tak dikenal. Pasangan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi meninggal dengan kondisi mengenaskan, sedangkan anak mereka –Alexei Choi– dinyatakan hilang karena tak ditemukan mayatnya dimana-mana." Sehun menghela napas sejenak. "Memang tak diketahui siapa pembunuh keluarga Choi sampai saat ini, tapi dengan kehadiran 'Lee Chanyeol' dalam kehidupan kita dan juga data-data yang kuperoleh, aku akan menebak bahwa pembunuhnya adalah keluarga kita."

"Dan Alexei Choi datang kemari dengan menyamar sebagai Lee Chanyeol untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orangtuanya?" Baekhyun menebak isi kepala adiknya dengan intonasi sarkastis. "Itu konyol." cibirnya.

Hening.

Air muka Sehun sedikit berubah ketika rahangnya mengeras, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Hyung-nya. Jadi, setelah satu pemikiran tersemat dalam otak cemerlangnya, laki-laki albino itupun berjalan menuju sudut kamarnya. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan sebuah pistol Sig Sauer X6 di tangannya.

"Aku memang tak bisa memastikan motif sebenarnya, jadi kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?" tantang Sehun seraya memberikan pistol itu pada Baekhyun. "Perhitunganku, laki-laki itu akan tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak akan menyangkal atau mengaku, tidak akan terlihat takut atau panik, bahkan jika kau menodongnya dengan pistol."

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, tangannya kemudian menyingkirkan pistol milik Sehun dari hadapannya. "Perhitunganmu tak bisa selalu benar, Sehun. Jadi, hentikan semua omong kosong ini."

"Oh, kau mau taruhan?"

Dahi Baekhyun kembali berkerut. "Apa?"

.

.

"Jadi, kau adalah teman Baekhyun?" Kyuhyun membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne. Kami tidak sekelas, tapi satu klub di klub memanah."

"Ya, Baekhyun sudah cerita. Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengajak seorang teman ke rumah."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, matanya menatap gelas wine Kyuhyun di atas meja. "Begitulah."

Jeda sejenak.

"Berapa umurmu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada mata Kyuhyun. Pria dewasa itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di bola matanya. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya. Dari caranya berbicara, caranya menatap gerak-geriknya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki maksud lain di balik pertanyaannya itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan jebakan.

"Delapan belas tahun." Tapi Chanyeol tanpa ragu berkata jujur. "Ada beberapa hal terjadi sehingga membuatku tertinggal satu tahun."

.

.

"Berpura-puralah kau mengetahui identitas aslinya, todong kepalanya dengan pistol bila perlu." Sehun kembali memberikan pistolnya pada Baekhyun. "Aku berani jamin laki-laki itu tak akan membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan tuduhanmu, ia bahkan tak akan bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya, ataupun menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Aku yakin kau bisa tahu apakah ia berbohong atau tidak dalam sekali lihat, kau mengenalnya lebih baik dariku. Jika perhitunganku salah, aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, matanya masih terpaku pada pistol di tangan Sehun. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kau ingin membuktikan bahwa perhitunganku salah, bukan?" Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun, kemudian meletakkan pistol tersebut di jemari lentik itu. "Maka, buktikanlah sendiri."

Baekhyun terdiam lama setelahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Saya sudah konsep FF ini (insya Allah) sebaik mungkin, jadi doakan saja gak akan diedit-edit. Soal KaiSoo..nggak janji bakal sering muncul, tapi pasti saya munculkan kalo momennya pas. Lalu, entah ada yang ngeh atau nggak bahwa sejak awal saya gak pernah mention marga Chanyeol. Ngeliat review kalian, sepertinya pada nggak ngeh ya? Hahaha! Sempet ngakak baca review kalian yang isinya nebak-nebak siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya (dari yang konyol sampe yang serius), tapi (kalau tidak salah) ada dua atau tiga orang yang sudah bisa menebak sebagian jalan cerita FF ini.**

 **ANYWAY, terima kasih buat readers yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan kasih review FF ini, apalagi sampe klik fav/follow. Semua saran, pujian, dukungan, maupun kritikan, pasti saya terima dengan baik jika kalian juga menyampaikannya dengan baik. Ada beberapa siders yang sudah berhenti bermain kucing-kucingan(?) dan mulai menampakkan pen-name-nya, saya sangat hargai itu. Next chap adalah bagian favorit saya karena sudah mulai rising action, jadi nantikanlah! /iklan dadakan/**

 **Monggo, direview~**


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun melirik untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah beberapa siswa di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Ada sebuah pengumuman dimana para guru akan mengadakan rapat di jam pelajaran terakhir, sehingga jam bebas ini dimanfaatkan beberapa siswa dengan melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk berada di perpustakaan, sekedar memikirkan perkataan Sehun kemarin dan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu Chanyeol disana, meski si jangkung itu belum menyadari kehadirannya karena posisi duduk mereka yang berjauhan. Chanyeol terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu―entah apa.

" _Namanya Alexei Choi. Menurut data yang kudapat, laki-laki itu pernah terbang ke Cina, Kanada, Belanda, dan Perancis. Lucunya, ia tak pernah benar-benar menetap di salah satu negara tersebut."_

"Alexei..Choi?" gumam Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit kukunya, matanya masih belum teralihkan dari sosok tinggi berkacamata itu. Otaknya tengah berpikir keras mengenai beberapa pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, mencocokkannya satu persatu dengan ucapan Sehun.

" _Kau tahu benar betapa tak mungkinnya seseorang mengganti identitasnya jika ia tak memiliki tujuan tertentu. Lagipula, bukankah menurutmu ini terlalu aneh jika laki-laki itu pergi ke negara yang pernah kita tinggali, bahkan dengan urutan negara yang sama? Ia bahkan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita, beberapa hari setelah kita pindah kesini."_

Tak dapat Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa perkataan Sehun itu masuk diakal. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang selang beberapa hari setelah kepindahannya ke Jinhae, sosok Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup keluarga Byun, juga data-data yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Itu mungkin adalah salah satu siasatnya untuk melancarkan aksinya. Namun yang tak dapat Baekhyun pahami adalah jika benar Chanyeol adalah Alexei Choi dan ia berniat untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian orangtuanya, kenapa ia begitu lengah dalam memanipulasi identitasnya? Jika benar Chanyeol adalah anak dari pembunuh bayaran―Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi, tak mungkin ia lengah dalam hal seperti ini, bukan? Ia seharusnya memiliki persiapan yang lebih matang, terlebih dalam waktu delapan tahun yang ia habiskan pasca pembunuhan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi di Kolombia. Menurut Baekhyun, ini terlalu aneh. Chanyeol―atau Alexei Choi―bersikap seperti membiarkan identitas aslinya terlihat dimanipulasi, seperti ingin keluarga Byun cepat-cepat menyadari keberadaannya yang seorang Choi di antara mereka.

Mungkinkah ia memiliki rencana lain―selain balas dendam?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 5** – **Standing Between the Intersection**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lee Jongsuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **Note: Mungkin kalian ngeh bahwa saya apdet jamaah lagi sama beberapa author, yakni RedApplee, SilvieVienoy96, JongTakGu88, dan Sayaka Dini (ya, dia balik ke FFn, HAHAHA). Jadi untuk kalian yang mengikuti FF mereka, silakan cek sendiri ya. Chapter ini adalah chapter kesukaan saya, so silakan dibaca.**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di rak buku sebelah. Mata sipit itu terus terpaku pada setiap pergerakan Chanyeol, tak melewatkan apapun meskipun Baekhyun hanya bisa memantaunya melalui sela-sela buku di rak yang memisahkan mereka. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang mencurigakan. Laki-laki jangkung itu hanya memilah beberapa buku, selayaknya siswa lain pada umumnya. Ini kembali membuat Baekhyun berpikir. Sikap Chanyeol maupun penampilannya terlihat normal, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah anak dari pasangan pembunuh bayaran. Well, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menilai seseorang dari dua aspek itu saja, semuanya bisa saja hasil manipulasi―seperti keluarganya yang dulunya sekelompok mafia. Chanyeol mungkin saja telah belajar berbaur, bahkan mengubah penampilannya secara total. Tapi kembali lagi, jika memang benar Chanyeol adalah Alexei Choi yang ingin membunuh keluarga Byun untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orangtuanya, kenapa ia belum melakukannya sampai sekarang? Apa yang ia tunggu?

Semalam, Baekhyun telah mencari beberapa data mengenai pembunuhan pasangan Choi delapan tahun yang lalu di Bogota, Kolombia. Namun isinya sama saja. Tak ada yang khusus selain rumah pasangan Choi dibom pada malam hari. Tak terdeteksi sidik jari atau apapun yang memungkinkan untuk mengungkap identitas si pelaku karena seisi rumah terbakar habis, termasuk tubuh pasangan Choi. Ada beberapa fakta menarik yang Baekhyun ambil dari data yang ia peroleh, seperti hasil autopsi Fyodor Choi. Dikatakan bahwa Fyodor Choi sempat disiksa di ruang bawah tanah rumah tersebut sebelum akhirnya bom meledak ketika Arqelia Choi membuka pintu depan rumah mereka. Ini artinya si pelaku sudah merencanakan pembunuhan ini jauh hari, suatu rencana sempurna yang bertujuan untuk membunuh target sekaligus menghilangkan jejaknya. Si pelaku juga sepertinya meminta sejumlah informasi penting pada Fyodor Choi sebelum membunuhnya, mungkin telah terjadi ketidaksepakatan antara Fyodor Choi dan si pelaku sehingga si pelaku harus menyiksanya dulu agar Fyodor Choi mau buka mulut.

Yang paling aneh dari kasus ini adalah hilangnya anak laki-laki dari pasangan Choi―Alexei Choi, di hari naas itu terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Alexei Choi masih hidup karena ada beberapa orang yang memiliki nama dan latar belakang yang sama. Terlebih dengan terjadinya pemboman itu, sekalipun Alexei Choi masih hidup, bocah itu bisa saja melarikan diri ke suatu tempat dan hidup sebagai orang lain demi melindungi dirinya dari ancaman si pelaku. Atau kemungkinan lainnya, Alexei Choi justru telah dibunuh dan dikubur di tempat tak terduga oleh si pelaku. Tak ada yang bisa memastikannya. Ditambah lagi, kasus ini sudah ditutup beberapa tahun yang lalu karena tak kunjung menemukan titik terang, jadi tak banyak data yang bisa membantu Baekhyun. Sejauh ini, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya percaya pada spekulasi Sehun. Itu sebabnya ia masih ragu untuk melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Sehun. Bagaimana jika perhitungan laki-laki albino itu meleset?

"Baek?"

Baekhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya jika saja ia tak sadar bahwa si pemilik suara bass itu adalah Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap yang lebih tinggi sambil terus berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot. "S–sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

"Baru saja. Kau sendiri sedang apa disitu? Kau sudah lama berada di perpustakaan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa intonasi laki-laki jangkung itu seperti sedang waspada begitu?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Matanya memicing curiga.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja tadi aku melihat Kris dan teman-temannya disana," Chanyeol menoleh pada sosok tinggi berambut pirang yang sedang mengganggu siswa kutu buku di sudut berlawanan dengan tempat mereka berdiri, "Kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Dia sepertinya suka sekali mengganggu siswa yang terlihat lemah."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ternyata si Kris Wu –batinnya. Rupanya pemikiran laki-laki mungil itu meleset, padahal ia sudah sedikit ini untuk mempercayai ucapan Sehun.

"Oh ya, kau sedang apa disini? Mencari buku untuk tugas juga?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Cengiran lebar nan bodoh itu terlukis dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin pergi tempat yang tidak berisik saja."

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri rak perpustakaan tanpa ada minat mengambil salah satu buku itu. Bisa laki-laki mungil itu rasakan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun bukannya bersikap waspada, ia justru gugup diikuti seperti itu. Otaknya kembali menayangkan adegan ciuman mereka kemarin. Itu begitu tiba-tiba, namun mendebarkan di saat yang bersamaan. Batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa kemarin Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya? Cukup lama remaja itu memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi menit berikutnya, Baekhyun justru terpikirkan pertanyaan lain―kenapa ia justru membalas ciuman Chanyeol? Ia bahkan tak memiliki perasaan khusus pada laki-laki jangkung itu. Terlebih ia menikmati ciuman itu, seolah tak memusingkan alasan di balik ciuman tersebut.

Ah, sial. Memikirkannya, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona tak jelas. Dan lagi–

"Yak." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap yang lebih tinggi. "Berhenti mengikutiku! Bukankah kau punya tugas yang harus kau selesaikan?"

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali. "Aku sudah selesai kok. Dan lagi," Kemudian tersenyum bodoh pada Baekhyun, "Bersamamu pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian."

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun berdebar. Secepat mungkin laki-laki mungil itu memutar tubuhnya agar Chanyeol tak melihat pipinya merona dengan tidak elitnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Baekhyun malah berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Well, ia butuh ruang untuk bernapas dengan benar―dimana saja selama tak ada Chanyeol disana.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" seru Chanyeol. Entah ia tak peka atau sengaja, si jangkung itu justru mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Hell, tentunya itu membuat si mungil panik. Baekhyun-pun mempercepat langkahnya―nyaris berlari, tapi sialnya kaki-kaki pendeknya malah membawanya menuju sudut perpustakaan yang sepi. Ia terjebak di antara rak perpustakaan yang tinggi dan laki-laki tinggi berkacamata yang membuatnya berdebar tak keruan.

"Baek, kenapa kau berjalan begitu cepat?" Chanyeol hendak menepuk pundak Baekhyun, namun terhenti ketika si mungil bersuara.

"J–jangan mengikutiku terus! Pergi sana!"

Alis Chanyeol bertautan. "Kenapa?"

"P–pergi saja, oke? Aku hanya ingin sendirian."

"Hah?" Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti. Tangannya dengan sigap memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meluncurkan pertanyaan lain, tapi itu terhenti ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berona merah. "Hey, wajahmu merah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik sa–" Mata Baekhyun membola saat wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke wajahnya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan tanpa aba-apa, dan Baekhyun harus meremas kedua tangannya untuk menahan kegugupannya sendiri. Baekhyun memang tak seharusnya gugup seperti itu karena Chanyeol sepertinya hanya sedang mengukur suhu tubuhnya, tapi reaksi tubuh dan otaknya malah tak bekerja dengan sinkron. Laki-laki mungil itu bahkan secara tak sadar telah menahan napasnya saking gugupnya.

"Kau tak demam, kau yakin kau baik–" Kali ini ucapan Chanyeol yang terhenti, terjadi saat maniknya bertabrakkan dengan manik Baekhyun. Tanpa disadarinya, jantungnya ikut berpacu. Pada saat seperti ini, Chanyeol seharusnya mengambil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Remaja tinggi itu seolah terhipnotis pada kecantikan mata puppy berhiaskan eye-liner di hadapannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik yang terasa seperti menit itu―entah apa yang tengah merasuki Chanyeol, tangannya justru bergerak untuk mengelus pipi merona Baekhyun. Napas hangatnya menerpa wajah yang lebih pendek seiring dengan jarak yang ia kikis. Debaran tak terkontrolpun menghiasi jantung keduanya, namun mereka seolah tak memedulikannya, dan lebih fokus pada bibir yang kini telah bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Mereka berciuman―lagi.

Saling mengecup, melumat, membasahi bibir lawan. Jika kemarin Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol, kali ini ia bergerak lebih cepat. Dan jika kemarin tangan Chanyeol berdiam diri di pipi Baekhyun, kini ia mengubahnya ke tengkuk dan pinggang yang lebih pendek agar tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun sendiri tak terlihat keberatan, ia justru melingkarkan tangannya ke leher yang lebih tinggi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan ciuman yang lebih panaspun terjadi. Baekhyun bahkan membiarkan Chanyeol memonopoli bibir berserta isi mulutnya, mengeksploitasi lebih dalam melalui pertarungan lidah dan pertukaran ludah. Kacamata? Tentu saja sudah mereka tanggalkan ke lantai, tak peduli jika kacamata mereka terinjak. Kedua remaja itu terlalu fokus menyalurkan perasaan menggebu-gebu mereka pada ciuman panjang tersebut. Sudah tak terhitung suara decakan yang tercipta dari ciuman itu ataupun lenguhan Baekhyun karena permainan Chanyeol yang bagaikan pro. Keduanya seolah melupakan dunia, mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada di perpustakaan sekolah dengan resiko seseorang bisa saja memergoki mereka dan melaporkan tindakan mereka ke guru BK atau kepala sekolah. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak mereka. Dengan posisi mereka yang agak jauh dari keramaian pengunjung perpustakaan, bisa dipastikan kemungkinan untuk ketahuan hanya dua banding sepuluh.

Namun mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada yang tengah memerhatikan mereka.

.

.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tak tertutup dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada, menatap Hyung-nya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi yang lebih mungil untuk menyadari kehadiran adiknya disana, bahkan tanpa melirik sekalipun.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun, tangannya masih sibuk menulis rumus matematika di buku catatannya.

"Kembalikan pistolku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatap Sehun tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sepertinya tak berniat melakukan hal yang kukatakan kemarin, jadi lebih baik aku saja yang lakukan."

"Jangan!" seru Baekhyun refleks. Sehun menangkap kepanikan dalam suara Hyung-nya. "Biar aku saja."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau bahkan tak terdengar yakin dengan ucapanmu sendiri, Hyung. Dengan cara apa kau akan melakukannya? Menciumnya seperti di perpustakaan, lalu menodongnya dengan pistol begitu saja?"

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak karena terkejut akan ucapan Sehun. Ia melihatnya berciuman dengan Chanyeol tadi di perpustakaan?

"Aku tak peduli sekalipun Lee Chanyeol adalah orang terpolos sedunia, tapi jika ia memiliki niat busuk di balik penampilan culunnya, aku tak akan segan-segan menembak kepalanya. Aku sudah memberimu pilihan untuk memastikannya sendiri, tapi kau justru menyia-nyiakannya hanya karena sebuah ciuman bodoh." Mata Sehun memicing curiga. "Jangan bilang..kau menyukainya?"

"T–tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya!" Baekhyun menyangkal, berbeda jauh dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang justru mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Hell, ia sudah tak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini. Ia sudah cukup muak melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan Chanyeol tadi di perpustakaan sekolah, tak perlu ditambah alasan memuakkan lainnya.

"Terserah. Aku akan tetap memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri―dengan atau tidak dengan bantuanmu. Jadi, berikan pistolku sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, menghalau Sehun yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Bagaimana jika perhitunganmu salah? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol hanyalah Lee Chanyeol yang kebetulan wajahnya sama dengan Alexei Choi? Lagipula ini terlalu aneh, Sehun. Tidakkah kau berpikir Chanyeol akan segera membunuh orangtua kita jika ia memang Alexei Choi?"

"Tak ada yang namanya 'kebetulan' di dunia ini, Hyung." tandas Sehun. "Sekarang menyingkirlah sebelum aku–"

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Baekhyun menyela cepat. "Aku akan memastikannya sendiri, aku janji."

Sehun menatap keseriusan Baekhyun melalui maniknya untuk beberapa saat. "Kapan tepatnya?"

"Besok, di taman kota." Baekhyun menjawab mantap. "Jika aku belum melakukannya sebelum pukul dua belas siang, aku akan serahkan semuanya padamu."

Sehun menghela napas kasar. "Kau lebih baik memegang ucapanmu, Hyung."

"Arasseo."

BLAM.

Baekhyun termenung setelah Sehun pergi dari kamarnya. Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam hitungan detik air mukanya berubah gelisah. Matanya melirik laci nakas di samping ranjangnya―tempat dimana ia meletakkan pistol milik Sehun. "Bagaimana ini?"

 **###**

Keadaan kota Jinhae pada hari Minggu itu tidak secerah biasanya. Sejak pukul enam pagi, mentari telah tertutup awan hitam, suhu udarapun terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Meski begitu, hujan belum juga turun ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Beberapa orang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari tempat bernaung mereka, entah untuk pergi berjalan-jalan atau mungkin ke tempat kerja seperti hari biasanya. Sementara yang lainnya lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah, bersiap-siap apabila hari ini akan turun badai. Akibat dari cuaca mendung ini, taman di kota Jinhae juga tak banyak dikunjungi orang-orang seperti hari libur biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sekedar berlalu-lalang tanpa ada minat untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang. Berbeda dengan satu orang yang duduk nyaman di sebuah bangku di sudut taman tersebut, seorang laki-laki mungil dengan hoodie hitamnya justru telah menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam disana. Itu Baekhyun. Hari ini penampilannya agak berbeda dari biasanya karena ia tak memakai kacamatanya. Kedatangan laki-laki mungil itu ke taman yang sepi itu bukan untuk keisengan belaka, melainkan sedang menunggu seseorang. Well, ia memang sengaja datang lebih awal dari jadwal janjiannya. Ia ingin berpikir sejenak sebelum melakukan hal yang semenjak kemarin dipikirkannya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong, namun tidak dengan otaknya. Ia tengah memikirkan ucapan Sehun kemarin, dimana adiknya itu mengancam akan melakukan hal gila jika Baekhyun tidak segera turun tangan perihal Lee Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana watak Sehun, ia juga bisa tahu apakah adiknya itu sedang bermain-main dengannya atau tidak, tapi tidak dengan ucapannya kemarin. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun serius―sangat serius malah. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebagian besar spekulasi Sehun itu masuk akal dan bisa saja benar, namun Baekhyun masih bersikukuh menolaknya. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki sepolos Chanyeol adalah anak dari pembunuh bayaran ternama―Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi? Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri dari penindasan Kris Wu. Lalu, apakah selama ini sikap Chanyeol adalah kepura-puraan sebagai tameng untuk menghancurkan keluarganya? Atau justru kemungkinannya yang lain―Chanyeol bukanlah Alexei Choi?

"Aish!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal, tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Pasalnya, Baehkyun sudah habiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memikirkan jawaban paling masuk akal untuk menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya, tapi tak satupun sesuai dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Mereka bekerja dengan tidak sinkron. Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun bingung adalah jika memang benar Jessica dan Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh pasangan Choi, apa tujuan mereka melakukannya? Atas dasar apa? Setahu Baekhyun, tak pernah ada sengketa antara orangtuanya dengan pembunuh bayaran manapun. Jadi, kenapa mereka menyerang pasangan Choi? Atas perintah orang lain-kah? Tapi siapa? Baekhyun tak tahu harus memihak siapa karena ia juga tak tahu siapa yang salah disini. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mengincar nyawa keluarganya atau justru Jessica dan Kyuhyun-lah yang merupakan akar dari semua permasalahan ini?

"Hey, Baek!"

Suara bass yang khas itu berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun tahu itu Chanyeol. Namun untuk alasan yang tak jelas, laki-laki mungil itu tidak mau menatap laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku kesini?" tanya Chanyeol, langkahnya mendekati yang lebih mungil. Pandangannya teralihkan sesaat pada langit mendung di atas sana yang mulai mengeluarkan rintik hujan. "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang nyaman dulu untuk bicara, sudah mulai gerimis."

Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan kepala menunduk, gigi mengertak, dan sesak dalam dada. Seketika tenggorokannya terasa kering, bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya saja terasa sulit. Dirinya belum siap―sungguh. Hatinya masih menolak karena dirinya memang tak pernah benar-benar siap melakukan tantangan Sehun, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin jika Sehun yang melakukannya. Sehun sudah pasti tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol bicara, si jangkung itu bahkan bisa mati sebelum sempat mengeluarkan satu kalimat dari mulutnya. Itu sebabnya, meski sulit untuk dilakukan, Baekhyun tetap memaksakan diri untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, ada intonasi kekhawatiran yang sulit Baekhyun abaikan dalam suara Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya lemah. Melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh dan peduli padanya, Baekhyun jadi semakin sulit untuk melakukan hal ini.

Sebenarnya, ia takut.

" _Kau ingin membuktikan bahwa perhitunganku salah, bukan?"_

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mempertemukan mata sipitnya dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya yang semula berada di dalam saku hoodie-nya, perlahan keluar. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Baekhyun menodongkan pistol Sig Sauer X6 ke arah Chanyeol. Sorot matanya berubah dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang membola di balik kacamata belalangnya.

" _Kau lebih baik memegang ucapanmu, Hyung."_

Baekhyun takut jika Sehun benar.

.

.

Jessica menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pergi dapur ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengenakan jaketnya di depan pintu keluar. "Kau mau kemana, Kyu?"

"Ke toko buku. Aku butuh referensi untuk tulisanku."

"Haruskah sekarang?" Jessica menoleh sesaat pada jendela rumah. "Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menunjukkan payung berwarna bening di tangannya. "Aku bawa payung kok. Sudah ya." Kemudian pergi dari kediaman Byun tanpa menunggu respon Jessica.

.

.

Keheningan masih setia menemani situasi menegangkan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menodongkan pistol buatan Jerman itu ke arah Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol tetap bergeming di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Baekhyun terjemahkan. Entahlah, itu nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot mata Chanyeol terlihat begitu dingin. Onyx-nya yang berwarna coklat itu menatap tajam manik Baekhyun, seolah laki-laki mungil itu adalah musuhnya. Namun di atas semua itu, ada sesuatu di dalam manik Chanyeol yang Baekhyun-pun tak mengerti.

"Apa itu benar?" Baekhyun bertanya bersamaan dengan munculnya suara gemuruh langit. "Kau..Alexei Choi?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau mengikuti keluargaku sejak lama? Selama ini, kau hanya berpura-pura? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, hah?!"

Detik berlalu, dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Ini mulai membuat Baekhyun kesal. Gigi-gigi Baekhyun-pun saling bergemeletuk sampai rahangnya ikut mengeras. Ia benci didiami.

"JAWAB AKU, SIALAN! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol tetap pada tempatnya dengan kebungkamannya, dan Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk kehilangan kesabaran. Jantungnya berpacu cepat karena ketakutan kian merasukinya. Hatinya menolak kebungkaman Chanyeol. Ia tak mau melihat laki-laki tinggi itu diam. Ia hanya perlu mendengar Chanyeol bicara, menyangkal semua tuduhannya, dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan karena pelatuk pistol telah ditarik. Semuanya akan jauh lebih baik seperti itu sekalipun nantinya Chanyeol akan takut pada dirinya.

Tapi tidak.

Reaksi Chanyeol justru mendekati ucapan Sehun.

"Ukh.." Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya ketika matanya mulai memerih. Darah segarpun keluar di sudut bibirnya saking kuatnya ia menggigit bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu. Seketika ia merasakan sesak dalam dada sampai membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dengan benar, seolah ada tangan imajiner yang meremas kuat jantung dan paru-parunya.

Membuatnya kesakitan dari dalam.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih, intonasi kekecewaan tak luput dari suaranya. Airmatapun telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "KENAPA?!"

DOR! DOR!

Peluru diluncurkan sebanyak dua kali, namun tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Chanyeol tetap tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan reaksi yang mengatakan bahwa ia kaget atau takut. Katakanlah laki-laki tinggi itu sedang mujur karena peluru itu tak mengenai tubuhnya. Bukan―bukan karena tembakan Baekhyun meleset, ia tak pernah meleset. Baekhyun memang tak pernah benar-benar berniat menembak Chanyeol, hanya berusaha menggertaknya. Sempat terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol akan menghindari tembakannya atau apapun, tapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Chanyeol tetap berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang sama, nampak tak gentar seolah senjata api –yang mungkin akan membuatnya mati dalam hitungan menit– bukanlah hal yang besar.

Belum selesai Baekhyun bangun dari keterkejutannya, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Saat itu, ketika bulir-bulir langit berlomba-lomba jatuh ke bumi untuk membasahi seluruh isinya, detik itu pula jawaban yang ia cari telah muncul ke hadapannya. Tanpa kata, muncul begitu saja, yang kemudian disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Disana―tepat di hadapannya, surai hitam yang dimiliki sosok tinggi yang ia ketahui bernama Lee Chanyeol, kini berubah menjadi warna putih. Warna hitam dalam setiap helaiannya pudar begitu saja, terbawa bersama air hujan yang membasahinya. Dan semakin deras hujan yang mengguyur mereka, semakin tak ada warna lain selain putih di surai laki-laki tinggi itu. Itu benar-benar berubah sepenuhnya menjadi putih, persis seperti sosok Alexei Choi yang diperlihatkan Sehun tempo hari.

Selang beberapa detik setelah menyaksikan perubahan warna pada rambut Chanyeol, Baekhyun-pun sudah tak ragu lagi. "Alexei Choi.." Baekhyun kembali mengertakkan giginya. Kilatan amarah terlihat jelas dalam matanya. "Kau–"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melayang tembakan lain ke arah Chanyeol atau –setidaknya– menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menepis pistol tersebut, membuatnya melayang di udara. Chanyeol berusaha meraihnya, namun Baekhyun berhasil merebutnya lebih dulu setelah ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke samping. Laki-laki mungil itu hendak menodongkan kembali senjatanya, namun kali ini Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat dengan memelintir tangan Baekhyun sehingga pistol Sig Sauer X6 itu berada di tangannya. Keadaan berbalik menjadi Chanyeol yang mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah Baekhyun. Si mungil dibuatnya menahan napas. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya terlambat sepersekian detik dari Chanyeol, tapi itu tetap berakibat fatal terhadapnya. Dengan posisi Chanyeol yang memegang pistol, ada kemungkinan untuk beberapa detik ke depan kepala Baekhyun akan ditembus oleh sisa peluru yang ada.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tiba-tiba merasa terpojok. Satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk membunuh Chanyeol sudah hilang, sedangkan mengambil pisau lipat di saku jeans-nya tidak akan berefek besar karena: satu, kemungkinan menang pisau lipat dari pistol berpeluru itu sangat tipis jika lawanmu kuat; dua, Chanyeol kuat dan ia bergerak lebih cepat dibandingkan Baekhyun. Jadi, sudah pasti mengandalkan pisau lipat akan menghasilkan kegagalan. Terbesit untuk menggunakan kemampuan bela dirinya yang –setidaknya– akan membantunya untuk tidak mendapatkan luka yang lebih fatal, tapi pikiran itu hilang begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua peluru di dalam Sig Sauer X6, kemudian melempar pistol itu sejauh mungkin. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol berjalan dengan dinginnya melewati Baekhyun yang masih terkejut. Pada saat ini, tak ada kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan Baekhyun selain amarah, dongkol, dan sakit hati. Hell, ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan begitu saja tanpa perlawanan berarti.

Baekhyun-pun menarik lengan kiri Chanyeol ke belakang, memelintirnya dengan lengannya agar ia bisa melompat ke bahu yang lebih tinggi. Kacamata belalang Chanyeol terlempar ketika tubuh tingginya roboh setelah Baekhyun menghempaskannya dengan memanfaatkan gerakan tubuhnya di atas bahu Chanyeol. Si mungil itu berakhir dengan menduduki perut Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram leher si jangkung, sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya yang kemudian ia arahkan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak langsung menusukkan pisau tersebut ke leher Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa alasan, laki-laki mungil itu hanya menatap tajam manik Chanyeol seraya mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Ciuman itu..," Suara Baekhyun bergetar, "..juga pura-pura?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawabnya. Entah kenapa, tatapan Baekhyun membuat tenggorokannya terasa sakit sampai itu mengenai hatinya. Meskipun hujan yang mengguyur mereka menutupi airmata di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa mengetahuinya dalam sekali lihat bahwa Baekhyun sedang menangis saat ini. Bagaimana dengan jelas pancaran mata dan suara laki-laki mungil itu begitu kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati karenanya. Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun kebungkamannya ini justru menciptakan spekulasi lain dalam benak Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu berpikir bahwa diam berarti 'ya'. Dan ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa membalas pengkhianatan Chanyeol, hanya mampu mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi dan lagi. Pertahanannyapun melemah.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pisau lipat Baekhyun dan menancap di pohon di dekat mereka. Baekhyun tak mampu melawan lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan keduanya untuk membunuh Chanyeol. Sementara di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang memiliki kesempatan besar untuk membunuh Baekhyun, justru tak terlihat ingin membunuh laki-laki mungil itu. Laki-laki tinggi bersurai putih itu hanya terdiam, tapi entah kenapa berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya. Itu mengatakan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah penyesalan, Baekhyun bisa melihat yang satu itu dengan jelas. Satu-satunya yang tak Baekhyun mengerti adalah―kenapa?

"Maaf.."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak berkutik di tempatnya karena terlalu terkejut. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dan pergi meninggalkannya disana, Baekhyun hanya mampu tercengang dengan mata terbelalak. Airmatanya kembali mengalir di detik berikutnya.

Dadanya semakin terasa sakit.

.

.

Hujan masih senantiasa membasahi setiap sudut kota Jinhae. Warna-warni payung yang dipakai beberapa orang-orang di jalanan untuk melindungi tubuh dari derasnya hujan, pun semakin berkurang. Jelas mereka malas keluar dari tempat bernaung masing-masing jika bukan karena ada perlu di luar sana, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda. Namun di antara jutaan bulir langit yang berjatuhan itu―dimana orang-orang enggan berada di antaranya, seorang remaja berambut putih justru tak melakukan apapun untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup. Beruntung kacamata belalang yang biasa bertengger di hidungnya itu tak menghalangi pandangannya lagi. Mata kirinya sudah buta dan memakai kacamata di saat hujan seperti ini adalah pilihan yang buruk. Dan lagi, ia sudah muak memakai kacamata. Itu hanya mengingatkannya pada banyak hal, salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi yang pasti, ada banyak perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya setiap kali ia teringat laki-laki mungil itu. Seperti ketika Baekhyun tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kali, atau ketika warna merah muda menyapu pipinya, atau ketika airmata Baekhyun jatuh karena sebuah pengkhianatan yang menyakitkan. Itu terekam jelas dalam benak Chanyeol –laki-laki tinggi berambut putih itu.

" _Ciuman itu..juga pura-pura?"_

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dengan posisi kepala yang menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya karena sebuah perasaan tak mengenakkan dalam dadanya, dan itu karena sosok Baekhyun. Marah? Ya, ia marah―pada dirinya sendiri dan takdir yang membawanya ke dalam posisi ini. Rasanya seperti berdiri di antara persimpangan jalan yang tak diketahui akan berujung seperti apa. Situasi ini terlalu membingungkan sampai membuat Chanyeol tak tahu harus berdiri dimana atau mengambil jalan yang mana. Kehidupannya sudah kacau sejak awal, dan semuanya bertambah rumit ketika perasaannya terlibat. Padahal seumur hidup, Chanyeol tak pernah takut mengambil resiko, tapi –entah kapan dan bagaimana– semuanya berubah menjadi keraguan.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya ketika menyadari kepalanya tak lagi tersiram air hujan. Dengan posisi kepala yang masih menunduk, matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu pria asing berdiri di hadapannya, mungkin tengah berbagi payung bersamanya. Tanpa banyak perhitungan, Chanyeol-pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Kau kehujanan, nak." Itu Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak memberikan banyak reaksi pada Kyuhyun, hanya menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Oh, rambutmu? Kau mewarna–"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tak sempat selesai karena Chanyeol terlanjur menahan gerakan tangan pria itu yang hendak menyentuh rambutnya. Sorot mata Chanyeol seketika berubah dingin, yang mana memengaruhi atmosfer di antara mereka.

 **TBC**

 **HUGE appreciation goes to my beloved readers. Terima kasih banyak karena telah dan masih mengikuti FF saya meski saya apdetnya gak serajin dulu, ngasih support dan lain sebagainya. Meskipun gak bisa saya sebut satu-satu penname kalian, tapi saya selalu baca review kalian. You guys keep me strong T_T /sobs/. And another appreciation goes to author RedApplee (Ai Eonnie), makasih Eon sudah banyak ngasih masukan di saat saya stuck FF ini /peluk erat-erat Ai Eonnie/.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk mengenai FF ini, saya akan coba jawab ya.**

 **Kenapa Chanyeol pake marga Lee?**

Ada penjelasan untuk hal ini, jadi ikuti terus ceritanya ya.

 **Chanyeol itu siapa sebenarnya? Apakah rambutnya hitam atau putih?**

Um..di chap ini sudah terjawab'kan?

 **Chanyeol mulai suka sama Baek ya?**

Mungkin..ufufu~

 **Kenapa apdetnya gak dijadwal aja, Kak?**

Ini adalah hal yang gak bisa saya janjikan /nangis darah/ karena terkadang ada urusan pekerjaan atau acara keluarga, makanya saya gak bisa tentukan jadwal apdet yang pasti. Tapi sebisa mungkin saya apdet begitu selesai ngetik plus editing satu chapter.

 **FF ini kira-kira bakal ada NC?**

Rate-nya M kok, kemungkinan besar sih ada, cuma gak tahu kapan soalnya belum beres ngetiknya juga hahaha.

 **FF ini kayaknya berat ya alurnya?**

Um..ya, begitulah. Dan karena ini FF crime perdana saya, saya juga harus banyak research sebelum ngetik (ini salah satu faktor yang bikin saya gak bisa apdet cepet). Seperti karya fiksi genre action, FF saya yang satu ini juga akan memaksa kalian buat muter otak dan membayangkan adegan actionnya.

 **Mata Chanyeol buta sebelah gak sih?**

Ini juga sudah terjawab di chap ini ya.

 **Jadi, Chanyeol selalu ngikutin keluarga Byun setiap pindah negara?**

Ya, karena sebuah alasan.

 **Kak, jangan bikin Baekhyun jadi bego ya? Mentang-mentang udah ciuman sama Chanyeol, dia malah gak terima spekulasi Sehun.**

Baekhyun gak bego kok. Toh dia udah terbiasa dengan kehidupan kriminal(?) sejak kecil, tapi ada kalanya dia harus mikir sebelum bertindak (meski harus mengesampingkan perasaannya).

 **Sudah kejawab ya pertanyaan kalian? Maaf, untuk beberapa pertanyaan lainnya gak bisa saya jawab karena akan mengacu pada ending. Chapter berikutnya akan ada beberapa flashback yang akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang belum saya jawab, jadi nantikanlah! But beforehand, review, please?**


	7. Chapter 6

"Kau kehujanan, nak." Itu Kyuhyun, tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak memberikan banyak reaksi pada Kyuhyun, hanya menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Oh, rambutmu? Kau mewarna–"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tak sempat selesai karena Chanyeol terlanjur menahan gerakan tangan pria itu yang hendak menyentuh rambutnya. Sorot mata Chanyeol seketika berubah dingin, yang mana memengaruhi atmosfer di antara mereka. Dan Kyuhyun sadar benar akan hal itu, namun ia tetap bersikap tenang sekalipun tatapan yang lebih muda seolah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

"Argh!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba merintih. Tangan kanannya memegang mata kirinya yang berdenyut sehingga pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Hey, kau–" Kyuhyun refleks menghentikan ucapannya ketika tersentak akan sesuatu, yakni keadaan Chanyeol. Remaja itu memegangi mata kirinya, merintih kesakitan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Melihatnya, entah bagaimana mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada ucapan Yonghwa –orang kepercayaannya– tentang informasi yang dulu diberinya.

" _ **Mereka**_ _menyuntikkan semacam serum ke mata kiri_ _ **nya**_ _sehingga itu buta. Aku masih menyelidiki serum macam apa itu dan kandungan di dalamnya, tapi sepertinya itu berefek buruk pada_ _ **nya**_ _."_

"Jadi, itu benar? Mata kirimu buta?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Tatapannya beralih pada rambut Chanyeol yang putih pucat. "Rambutmu..apa itu juga perbuatan _mereka_?"

Masih dengan posisi tangan kanannya memegangi mata kirinya, Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia tepis tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyentuhnya, kemudian berjalan melewati pria itu begitu saja sampai tubuhnya kembali terguyur air hujan. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, padahal itulah yang selama ini diinginkannya. Dulu dirinya berpikir, lebih cepat ketahuan itu lebih baik. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terlepas dari keraguan yang menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi sesuatu mengubah pemikirannya―entah apa. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Suara Kyuhyun yang berbaur dengan suara hujan, menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang masih membelakanginya. Air mukanya seketika menjadi serius. "Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap memberitahukan sendiri semuanya padaku, tapi hanya satu yang kuminta darimu, Daejung-ah."

Chanyeol melirik Kyuhyun tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. Air mukanya tetap dingin, laki-laki bersurai putih bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti ketika Kyuhyun tadi memanggilnya 'Daejung'.

"Percayalah padaku." ucap Kyuhyun setelah jeda yang agak lama.

Karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 6** – **The Grudge**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lee Jongsuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jessica terlonjak ketika mendengar pintu depan rumahnya dibanting seseorang. Wanita cantik itu sempat berpikir ada pencuri masuk atau semacamnya, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah putra sulungnya –Baekhyun– yang baru pulang.

"Astaga, Byun Baekhyun, tak bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu seperti itu?! Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang padamu untuk–ya Tuhan!" Jessica memekik tiba-tiba ketika melihat baju Baekhyun yang penuh lumpur. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baek? Kenapa bajumu kotor sekali?"

Ocehan Jessica bukanlah prioritas utama Baekhyun saat ini. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pening akibat hujan dan pikiran beratnya, ia tak mau menyiksa dirinya lebih dari ini dengan berdebat dengan Jessica. Jadi, tanpa mengindahkan Jessica yang masih menuntut penjelasan darinya, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Laki-laki mungil itu tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya karena ketika ia sampai di lantai dua, Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini." Baekhyun memberikan pistol Sig Sauer X6 pada Sehun. "Bereskan sisanya." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun, lalu mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamarnya.

Sehun sendiri tak membuat pergerakan apapun setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya disana. Laki-laki albino itu hanya menatap pistol miliknya seraya menghembuskan napas panjang. Well, ia tahu bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun pergi dari rumah untuk menemui Chanyeol di taman. Sehun memang bukan peramal atau semacamnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa telah terjadi perselisihan yang hebat antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengingat tujuan Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol adalah untuk membuktikan spekulasinya. Maksudnya, lihatlah dari penampilan Baekhyun yang kusut dengan tubuh basah kuyup, lumpur di sekitar bajunya, dan raut mukanya yang dingin. Sehun tak terkejut sama sekali dengan semua hal ini. Perhitungannya memang hampir tak pernah meleset. Namun entah kenapa, untuk yang satu ini, ada perasaan bersalah yang menghantuinya. Dan itu karena Baekhyun. Hyung-nya itu pasti teramat kecewa.

Sehun menggenggam erat pistolnya, matanya menatap ke depan dengan sorot menusuk. "Akan kubongkar identitasmu, Alexei Choi."

.

.

Terhitung dua puluh menit berlalu semenjak Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di ruang 'rahasia'nya. Disebut ruang rahasia karena disanalah laki-laki bersurai putih itu menyimpan semua hal yang tak diketahui orang-orang di sekitarnya; senjata, rencananya selama bertahun-tahun, juga identitasnya. Tak ada yang pernah memasuki ruangan tersebut, kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun memasuki kamar apartemennya. Bahkan ketika ia memindahkan semua barangnya untuk pertama kali ke apartemen sederhana itu, ia membereskannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Katakanlah remaja itu beruntung karena orang-orang tak mencurigainya. Hell, siapa yang tahu di balik sikap polos dan ramah dari 'Lee Chanyeol' yang ia gunakan sebagai kedok, ia bisa menipu orang-orang awam dengan mudah?

Chanyeol meraih cangkir kopinya di meja. Cairan hitam itu tak lagi mengeluarkan uap panas karena terlalu lama didiamkan. Laki-laki bersurai putih itu menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari suhu kopinya yang agak dingin, meski pada akhirnya ia tetap menyesapnya. Well, ia perlu sesuatu untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga. Tak ada yang tahu ancaman macam apa yang akan mendatanginya setelah kejadian hari ini. Bisa saja salah seorang Byun menyelinap ke kamar apartemennya ketika ia tengah terlelap dan membunuhnya di tempat. Ia tak boleh lengah, sekalipun pada Byun Baekhyun. Kejadian di taman saat Baekhyun merobohkannya dari sisi kiri belakangnya, membuat kewaspadaan Chanyeol meningkat. Adalah kemujuran tak terduga karena lehernya tak robek detik itu juga oleh pisau lipat Baekhyun. Sepertinya laki-laki mungil itu tidak tahu bahwa reaksi Chanyeol yang lambat dari arah kiri itu disebabkan oleh mata kirinya yang buta―yang mana merupakan titik kelemahan laki-laki tinggi itu.

Masih dengan cangkir kopi di tangannya, Chanyeol menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Sorot matanya yang dingin itu berkelana pada sederet senjata di meja; dimulai dari pisau lipat, pistol HK USP Elite, pistol Pardini GT9, sampai senapan M16. Chanyeol sudah cukup lama tak mengeluarkan senjata-senjata itu, mereka sengaja disembunyikan untuk meminimalisir hal-hal tak terduga. Namun beberapa saat yang lalu, senjata-senjata itu dikeluarkan dari sarangnya untuk sebuah tujuan tertentu di esok hari. Sementara Chanyeol mematangkan rencananya untuk beberapa jam ke depan, pandangan si jangkung itu beralih pada sebuah artikel berbahasa Spanyol yang ditempel di dinding. Itu adalah artikel yang dicetak delapan tahun yang lalu. Tanggal percetakan yang terlampau lama itu membuat kertas artikel tersebut menjadi berwarna kecoklatan, namun tulisannya masih bisa dibaca. Headline artikel dengan sebuah gambar rumah kebakaran itu adalah tentang pemboman yang menewaskan pasangan pembunuh bayaran ternama―Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi.

Tenggelam bersama tulisan artikel yang dibacanya, Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa ia mulai melamun.

Tepatnya pada kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

 _ **Delapan tahun yang lalu..**_

 _Fyodor merasakan pukulan keras mengenai wajahnya sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tatapannya agak kabur ketika ia membuka matanya. Hal yang ia tangkap untuk pertama kali adalah cahaya yang hanya meneranginya di antara kegelapan dalam sebuah ruangan. Meskipun nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, tapi Fyodor cukup yakin bahwa ia ada di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya sendiri. Terlalu tak asing –pikirnya. Namun yang asing dari tempat itu adalah bocah berambut putih di hadapannya, tengah menatap ke arahnya. Itu Alexei. Tatapannya begitu dingin, tak seperti biasanya. Itu kali pertama Fyodor melihat Alexei tak menatapnya selayaknya anak pada Ayahnya._

" _Alex..ei? Apa..," Suara serak Fyodor dalam bahasa Spanyol memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah, "..yang kau lakukan di–"_

 _JLEB!_

" _AAAAAAAARRRGGHH!" Fyodor berteriak, tepat saat Alexei menancapkan logam besi ke kedua pahanya. Pria berdarah campuran Rusia-Korea itu mendesis tertahan ketika rasa perih menjalari tubuhnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam bocah yang ia panggil 'Alexei' itu. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bocah?!" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Rusia―tak seperti sebelumnya._

" _Kau tahu sejak kecil aku dilatih untuk menjadi pembunuh sepertimu, Ayah. Ibu mengajariku untuk tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain, sekalipun itu keluargamu sendiri. Kalian juga mengajariku untuk tak mengambil tindakan gegabah, sekalipun emosi menguasaiku." Alexei menjawab dengan bahasa Rusia yang fasih, tangannya sibuk menjepit besi yang menancap di paha Fyodor dengan penjepit massa. "Dan kau tahu? Aku berterima kasih untuk semua ajaran itu."_

" _Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini, Alexei?" tanya Fyodor, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri di antara emosinya yang hampir meledak. Kecurigaannya bahwa Alexei memasukkan obat bius ke dalam kopi yang diminumnya semakin besar. Karena jika memang benar begitu, itu menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di ruang bawah tanah dalam keadaan pingsan._

" _Dua hari yang lalu, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Bahwa aku bukan anak kandung kalian, bahwa kalian melatihku untuk membunuh seseorang. Intinya―memanfaatkanku."_

 _Mata Fyodor membulat sempurna dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba adrenalinnya meningkat sampai membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Namun di hadapan bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu, Fyodor masih mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat panik di hadapan Alexei._

" _Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk kau jawab, jadi kuharap kau tak membohongiku. Selagi aku masih menghargaimu sebagai seorang Ayah, aku tak akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Alexei membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Fyodor yang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat pada kursi kayu. "Siapa orangtuaku yang sebenarnya?"_

 _Fyodor menyeringai. "Kau pikir kau bisa membuatku bicara dengan cara seperti ini, bocah? Mimpi saja sana."_

 _Alexei menghela napas. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kain tak terpakai di ruangan itu, lalu dengan kasar, ia menyumpal mulut Fyodor dengan kain tersebut. Bola mata Fyodor mengikuti sosok Alexei. Bocah dengan mata kirinya yang buta itu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, dimana saklar listrik telah disambungkan dengan penjepit massa yang menempel dengan besi yang menancap di paha Fyodor, siap menghantarkan listrik ke tubuh pria itu. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun–_

" _MMMMMMMMMMMMPPPHHHH!"_

 _Penyiksaan yang kejam itupun dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _Kepala Fyodor yang terasa berkunang-kunang itu menimbulkan pandangan kabur pada indra penglihatannya. Nampak bulir keringat membanjiri wajah perpaduan oriental khas orang Korea dengan mata abu-abu khas orang Rusia itu. Kinerja jantungnya yang terlalu cepat bahkan membuat napasnya menjadi tak teratur sampai rasanya mau meledak, namun bocah di hadapannya sepertinya masih belum lelah menyiksanya. Padahal ini baru menit kelima semenjak Alexei memaksanya menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Well, itu wajar mengingat waktu lima menit itu digunakan Alexei untuk menyiksa Fyodor dengan menyetrumnya setiap kali ia menolak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sialnya, ini semakin menyiksa Fyodor._

 _Jika Fyodor bisa memilih, ia lebih baik dibunuh dengan cepat menggunakan senjata api atau senjata tajam. Tapi ia tahu benar bahwa bocah yang ia latih dengan keras semenjak kecil itu tak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Alexei butuh informasi, itu sebabnya bocah itu menyiksa Fyodor terlebih dahulu untuk membuatnya buka mulut. Dengan kata lain, ini seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan. Dalam hati, Fyodor berdecak kagum. Pikirnya, bocah itu benar-benar pintar. Menyiksa korban sampai mati di tempat kedap suara dimana orang-orang tak'kan mendengar teriakan sekeras apapun demi mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya, bahkan tak lupa untuk mengenakan sarung tangan agar sidik jarinya tak menempel di sembarang tempat._

 _Sungguh cara yang picik nan cemerlang._

" _Aku masih punya banyak waktu sampai Ibu pulang kerja, jadi percuma saja mencoba bertahan, Ayah." Alexei memegang erat dagu Fyodor sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Jadi, kau akan memberitahuku siapa orangtuaku yang sebenarnya, Ayah?" tanya Alexei dengan nada rendah yang mengancam._

 _Fyodor terdiam sejenak. Detik saat napasnya mulai teratur kembali, ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata coklat Alexei. Diam-diam, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu lemah di hadapan bocah yang umurnya jauh di bawahnya. Ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan, namun ia juga tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa ini masih belum apa-apa. Ia tahu bahwa Alexei mampu membunuhnya―terutama setelah kenyataan yang ia ketahui, bocah itu pasti tak'kan segan-segan membunuhnya. Jadi, sepertinya ucapan Alexei ada benarnya juga._

 _Percuma saja mencoba bertahan._

" _..Park.." Mulut Fyodor mengeluarkan suara lirih. "Park Minho dan Park Jaekyung, merekalah orangtua kandungmu.."_

 _Jeda sesaat. Alexei masih tak merespon, menunggu Fyodor bicara lebih banyak._

" _Kami menculikmu saat kau masih balita." Fyodor kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, kali ini disertai sebuah seringaian di ujung kalimatnya. "Tepatnya setelah membunuh kedua orangtuamu. Ya, benar, kami membunuhnya. Aku yang kau sebut 'Ayah' dan Arqelia yang kau sebut 'Ibu' adalah pembunuh orangtua kandungmu, Alexei."_

 _Alexei mengertakkan giginya menahan emosi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Fyodor, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ujung ruangan untuk kembali menyetrum Fyodor―sedikit lama dari sebelumnya hanya untuk melihat pria dewasa itu tersiksa. Di antara cahaya temaram dan jeritan kesakitan Fyodor yang menggema di ruang kedap suara itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Alexei menunjukkan tatapan membunuh di matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Alexei mencengkeram kerah baju yang dikenakan Fyodor, lalu memukul wajah pria itu bertubi-tubi sampai wajahnya lebam dan mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya. Fyodor tak bisa mengelak pukulan itu karena posisinya yang terikat dan tenaganya yang habis terkuras karena menahan rasa sakit setruman listrik. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah, membiarkan bocah itu mengeluarkan luapan amarahnya melalui beberapa pukulan yang cukup keras._

" _Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk membunuh orangtuaku, brengsek?! Siapa, hah?!"_

 _Alexei mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia tak peduli lagi siapa yang telah membesarkannya selama bertahun-tahun ataupun siapa yang telah mengajarinya untuk menjadi kuat. Ia tak'kan menerima kebaikan sekecil apapun dari orang yang telah membunuh orangtua kandungnya, menghapus ingatannya, dan menjadikannya sebagai mesin pembunuh. Ia tak'kan pernah memaafkan Fyodor dan Arqelia._

" _KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH ORANGTUAKU?! JANGAN DIAM SAJA, BRENGSEK!"_

 _BRUK!_

 _Satu pukulan telak mengenai rahang Fyodor sampai membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh. Pria itu berusaha untuk tetap tersadar, meski keadaan tubuhnya nyaris membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dalam keheningan yang hanya diisi oleh napas memburu Alexei itu, terlihat bercak darah yang keluar dari beberapa sudut di wajah Fyodor, mengotori lantai ruangan bawah tanah. Matanya yang lebam melirik Alexei yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sudut bibir pria itu tiba-tiba tertarik membentuk seringaian, menertawakan keadaan kacau bocah itu. Fyodor tahu bahwa Alexei sudah kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya, sesuatu yang menjadi kelemahan setiap orang. Dan pria bermata abu-abu itu tahu benar cara memanfaatkan situasi._

" _Aku tak tahu.." Fyodor menjawab lemah. "Kami hanya diperintahkan oleh seseorang melalui telepon untuk membunuh keluargamu. Aku sendiri tak ambil pusing siapa yang menyuruh kami selama kami dibayar.."_

" _Jangan membual!"_

" _Aku tidak membual, aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi, di malam itu.." Seringaian Fyodor semakin melebar. "Ada orang lain yang menerobos masuk ke rumahmu selain kami berdua.."_

 _Alis Alexei bertautan sempurna. "Siapa?"_

" _Byun Kyuhyun."_

 _Tautan alis Alexei semakin dalam. "Siapa Byun Kyuhyun? Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Apa dia yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh orangtuaku?"_

" _Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri?" Fyodor terkekeh mengejek. "Kuberitahu atau tidak, pada akhirnya kau akan membunuhku juga'kan?"_

.

.

.

Kediaman Choi meledak di malam hari, tepat saat Arqelia Choi –yang waktu itu baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja– membuka pintu depan rumah. Ada sebuah bom yang dipasang disana, itu meledak berdasarkan sensor ketika seseorang membuka pintu. Tak tertolong lagi nyawa Arqelia Choi dan Fyodor Choi saat itu. Ledakan itu bahkan melukai beberapa orang yang lewat depan rumah tersebut, merusak properti umum, dan menyebabkan kehebohan. Pemadam kebakaran, pihak kepolisian, dan ambulans datang sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Lidah api yang berkobar itu akhirnya berhasil dipadamkan oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran, meski sempat mengalami kesulitan memadamkannya. Tak banyak yang tersisa pasca kejadian mengerikan itu, bahkan jejak si pelaku tak ditemukan karena terbakar bersama rumah tersebut.

Mereka hanya menemukan dua mayat orang dewasa yang diyakini sebagai tubuh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi, sementara anak dari keluarga Choi tak pernah ditemukan. Beberapa tetangga menyatakan bahwa mereka tak melihat Alexei pulang sekolah hari itu. Guru-guru sekolahnya maupun teman-temannya juga tidak tahu kemana Alexei pergi setelah jam pulang sekolah selesai. Menghilang―begitulah pihak kepolisian menyimpulkan setelah beberapa penyelidikan. Bocah itu tak masuk ke dalam daftar kecurigaan pelaku kejahatan karena tak banyak bukti yang mampu menyudutkannya. Itu sebabnya pihak kepolisian memasukkan Alexei Choi ke dalam daftar orang hilang, bukan buronan. Namun mereka salah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa orang yang mereka nyatakan hilang justru dalang di balik kejadian tersebut.

Alexei Choi.

"Tidak boleh gagal." Sorot mata laki-laki bersurai putih itu menjadi dingin. "Apapun yang terjadi."

Seorang yang memakai nama Lee Chanyeol.

Seorang dengan nama asli Park Daejung.

 **###**

Ini adalah hari Senin yang cerah. Matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, burung-burung biru bercengkerama satu sama lain―beberapanya bertengger di dahan pohon oak dan yang lainnya asyik beterbangan, dan wangi menyenangkan dari bunga Japanese camellia merah muda yang ditanam Jessica samar-samar tercium dari arah jendela dapur. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna untuk memulai suatu aktivitas. Teramat disayangkan keindahan di halaman kediaman Byun itu tidak sama dengan suasana di dalam rumah tersebut. Mungkin itu efek dari ketidakhadiran Jessica. Satu jam yang lalu, Jessica menempelkan sebuah sticky note di lemari es yang mengatakan bahwa ia pergi ke toko bunganya untuk mengantarkan pesanan bunga ke pelanggannya dan akan pulang nanti sore. Wanita itu hanya meninggalkan french toast dan irisan bacon, yang sayangnya tidak terlalu hangat untuk dinikmati sejam setelah makanan itu diangkat dari panggangan. Ada dua gelas susu vanilla untuk Baekhyun dan Sehun, dan secangkir kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah acara sarapan yang hening itu berakhir, Sehun dan Baekhyun pamit pergi ke sekolah. Meski kedua remaja itu enggan meninggalkan rumah semenjak kejadian kemarin, tapi kesepakatan-untuk-tidak-membuat-orangtua-mereka-khawatir telah mereka buat. Mereka akan segera pulang ke rumah begitu jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Jadi, di dalam rumah itu hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan laptopnya yang menampilkan kotak masuk sebuah akun e-mail. Tidak seperti kesibukannya yang biasa, pria itu kini melakukan hal lain dengan laptopnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mendapatkan e-mail dari Yonghwa –orang kepercayaannya– mengenai data-data kejadian enam belas tahun yang lalu dan delapan tahun yang lalu. Disana tertulis beberapa bukti yang Yonghwa temukan perihal pelaku pembunuh pasangan Choi dan keberadaan Alexei Choi (Park Daejung). Well, Kyuhyun memang sudah lama mencari keberadaan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi semenjak mereka membunuh Park Minho dan Park Jaekyung, kemudian membawa kabur Daejung enam belas tahun yang lalu. Namun karena keberadaan mereka yang dilindungi 'seseorang', membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan dalam mengakses keberadaan pasangan pembunuh bayaran itu. Itu sebabnya ia meminta bantuan Yonghwa.

Naasnya, delapan tahun yang lalu―di saat Yonghwa baru saja mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan pasangan Choi di Bogota, Kolombia, pria itu dikejutkan dengan berita kematian pasangan Choi oleh pelaku tak dikenal. Pemberitaan mengenai kejadian ini bahkan membuat gempar dunia sampai menduduki headline selama berhari-hari di berbagai surat kabar dan media sosial, menggaris-bawahi dengan keras bahwa pasangan suami-istri yang dibunuh dalam pemboman itu ternyata pasangan pembunuh bayaran ternama―Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi, hasil autopsi menjadi bukti kuat atas hal ini. Well, tidak aneh jika keluarga Choi mengubah identitas mereka saat tinggal di Bogota (dimulai dari mengubah penampilan juga nama depan mereka, sampai bertingkah 'normal' seperti keluarga lainnya), mengingat mereka tinggal di Bogota dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tetangga-tetangga mereka bahkan tak menyangka bahwa ada pembunuh bayaran yang hidup di antara mereka. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka sempat merasakan kejanggalan dalam keluarga Choi, terutama ketika melihat perubahan warna rambut Alexei yang tak lazim.

Meskipun pihak berwajib telah menutup kasus pembunuhan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi, juga kasus hilangnya Alexei Choi (Park Daejung), tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti mencari tahu. Dan setelah bekerja sama dengan Yonghwa selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan titik terang dari kedua kasus tersebut. Yang pertama, spekulasinya yang mengatakan bahwa Lee Chanyeol adalah Park Daejung yang ia cari selama ini―ternyata benar. Selain firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki mata yang sama dengan Minho, fakta mengenai mata kiri Daejung yang buta juga terjadi pada mata kiri Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi, umur Daejung dan Chanyeol sama-sama delapan belas tahun, terhitung dari hilangnya Daejung (yang diculik pada umur dua) enam belas tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun semakin yakin untuk bicara dengan Chanyeol (Daejung) setelah ini, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kemarin remaja itu menatapnya bagai musuh. Walaubagaimanapun, orang yang Kyuhyun cari selama ini akhirnya menampakkan diri, jadi tidak mungkin ia membiarkannya pergi dari pandangannya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun membaca lebih lanjut data mengenai Alexei Choi (Daejung) di laptopnya. Tertulis disana bahwa penyebab kebutaan mata kiri Daejung berasal dari serum yang disuntikkan pasangan Choi. Ditemukan beberapa kandungan berbahaya di dalam serum tersebut, salah satunya adalah scopolamine. Memang tidak dalam dosis besar, tapi obat yang lebih dikenal dengan 'nafas iblis' itu cukup untuk menghapus ingatan bocah berumur dua secara permanen. Yonghwa berasumsi bahwa pasangan Choi sengaja menyuntikkan serum tersebut langsung ke mata kiri Daejung –selain untuk menghapus ingatan Daejung secara permanen– adalah untuk menutupi keberadaan bocah itu dari dunia. Terbukti pada efek samping dari serum tersebut, yakni perubahan warna rambut dan rasa sakit di mata kiri secara berkala. Dengan penampilan yang berbeda dan memori otak yang diformat sampai bersih, pasangan Choi bisa dengan mudahnya menciptakan sosok 'Alexei Choi' dalam diri Daejung. Hal inipun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Daejung telah dilatih menjadi mesin pembunuh seperti pasangan Choi, atau mungkin―lebih buruk daripada mereka.

Yang kedua adalah mengenai pelaku di balik pembunuhan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi yang masih belum terungkap sampai detik ini. Pembunuhan berencana yang menghapus semua bukti identitas si pelaku memang menyulitkan pihak berwajib untuk memecahkan kasus ini, bahkan Yonghwa sendiri membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menemukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Rasanya seperti menyusun puzzle yang beberapa kepingannya menghilang entah kemana―begitu rumit. Namun kini, semuanya sudah jelas. Puzzle yang selama ini Yonghwa susun akhirnya membentuk suatu gambar―satu jawaban. Jawaban itu sendiri Yonghwa dapatkan berdasarkan fakta mengenai Alexei Choi (Daejung). Kyuhyun bahkan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika membaca hasil penyelidikan yang dilakukan Yonghwa selama bertahun-tahun itu. Karena ternyata semua bukti dari data-data yang ia baca, mengarah pada satu orang―Alexei Choi atau Park Daejung.

Bocah itulah yang membunuh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi.

TUK.

Napas Kyuhyun tertahan tatkala sebuah benda logam menyentuh kepalanya. Tak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa seseorang tengah menempelkan senjata ke kepalanya, namun ia tak bisa menebak siapa.

Sampai sebuah suara yang ia kenal menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mencari tahu tentangku, heh?"

Itu Chanyeol.

.

.

Sehun menghela napas panjang melihat langkah pelan Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Mata laki-laki mungil itu terlihat sembab, entah karena tidak tidur atau apa. Baekhyun bahkan belum mengatakan apapun semenjak kemarin, dan Sehun tak mampu bertanya bagaimana keadaannya karena ia tahu Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja. Keadaannya itu sempat mengundang kecurigaan Jessica dan Kyuhyun, namun Sehun cukup pintar untuk menutupi hal yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga orangtua mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Well, Sehun tak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa keadaan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya itu disebabkan oleh sosok Chanyeol. Kejadian kemarin itu benar-benar meluluhlantakkan dunia Baekhyun yang baru bersemi beberapa hari. Tak ada lagi mata sipit yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit, tak ada lagi senyuman manis di sudut bibir tipis merah muda itu, ataupun pipi bersemu akibat godaan yang dilayangkan Sehun. Semuanya berubah. Dan jelas, itu semua karena satu hal―Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Jongsuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun. "Kita akan mengadakan latihan tambahan hari ini, bisa kau beri tahu anggota lain?"

"Ya, tak masalah. Hanya saja sepertinya Chanyeol tak akan datang."

Mendengar nama 'Chanyeol' disebut, sontak Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ekor matanya melirik ke samping seraya menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Jongsuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi, sepertinya dia tidak sekolah hari ini."

Dahi Sehun berkerut. 'Tidak sekolah', katanya? Kenapa?

"Begitukah? Apa dia sakit?" Jongsuk bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tidak ada kabar apapun."

Sehun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi yang pasti ia merasakan hal buruk mengenai ini. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tak beres di balik ketidakhadiran Chanyeol di sekolah, dan Sehun hanya terpikirkan satu tempat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Rumah.

"Sial!" Laki-laki albino mengumpat seraya berlari cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Chanyeol masih menempelkan Pardini GT9 miliknya di belakang kepala Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun tak membuat pergerakan apapun selain duduk di tempatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pria itu tahu bahwa sedikit saja ia menoleh, kepalanya akan ditembus peluru senjata api milik remaja itu.

"Enam belas tahun yang lalu; Gangnam District; pembantaian keluarga Park oleh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi," Suara rendah Chanyeol menyebutkan beberapa petunjuk, "Apa itu terdengar tidak asing bagimu?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membukanya kembali. Otaknya kembali teringat pada kejadian mengerikan itu. "Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Fyodor Choi mengaku melihatmu di tempat kejadian, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Kyuhyun tak terkejut sama sekali dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat, pertanyaan itu akan datang kepadanya. Dan ia tahu benar kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Menyelamatkan keluargamu."

"Kau akan terus membual sampai aku menghancurkan kepalamu? Kau tahu aku tak main-main, Byun Kyuhyun." Chanyeol mengancam.

"Kau hancurkan tubuhku dalam mesin penggiling daging sekalipun, jawabanku tak akan berubah, Daejung-ah."

"Jangan. Sebut. Namaku." ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan, menahan kuat-kuat emosinya dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistolnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga, Byun Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau yang menyuruh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi untuk membunuh keluargaku?"

Hening sesaat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memercayaiku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku percaya padamu." Chanyeol membalas sengit.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh aku."

"Aku tak butuh nasihatmu, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak, lalu dengan tenang melirik ke samping. "Kau harus memilih, nak. Percaya padaku atau bunuh aku. Tapi jika kau ingin membunuhku, lakukan tanpa keraguan."

Chanyeol bungkam.

Tak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar seperti kebohongan di telinga Chanyeol. Ia tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana seseorang berbohong padanya―terutama saat emosinya sedang stabil seperti ini, dan Kyuhyun tak melakukannya. Pria itu jujur padanya, namun entah bagaimana otak Chanyeol masih menolak untuk percaya. Setidaknya, tak semudah itu. Byun Kyuhyun sudah lama terjun dalam dunia kelam seperti Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi. Pria itu bisa saja menipunya.

"Kau–" Kalimat yang hendak dilontarkan Chanyeol seketika terhenti karena ia merasa seseorang menodongkan senjata padanya―ke belakang kepalanya tepatnya.

"Menjauh darinya." Itu Sehun, dengan napas memburu dan pistol Sig Sauer X6 di tangannya.

.

.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun tak berubah semenjak ia duduk di bangkunya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tak ia pedulikan bel pertanda masuk ataupun Kim Seonsaengnim yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya, laki-laki mungil itu terus menatap ke arah jendela kelas. Sorot matanya tak tertuju pada apapun, hanya menerawang jauh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu apa tepatnya yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun yang pasti otaknya menayangkan kejadian kemarin lagi dan lagi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya, tapi semakin ia berusaha, semakin melekat pula klise tersebut di otaknya. Ini buruk, bahkan terlalu buruk untuk menjadi nyata. Dan jika bertanya siapa yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini, Baekhyun akan memilih dirinya sendiri. Salahnya yang sudah menerima Chanyeol sebagai temannya, membiarkan laki-laki jangkung mengisi relung hatinya, dan –bodohnya– tak sanggup membalas apa yang telah Chanyeol rusak darinya. Ironisnya, yang mampu Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah meremas rambutnya dan menyuruh Sehun melakukan yang seharusnya menjadi tugas Baekhyun.

Seharusnya ia yang membunuh Chanyeol.

"Yak, Kim Jongin, kenapa kau datang terlambat, hah?" Kim Seonsaengnim mengomel begitu seorang laki-laki berkulit tan masuk ke kelas 2A. Senyuman khas bocah terpatri di bibir tebal laki-laki tampan itu.

"Hehe, maaf, Seonsaengnim." Jongin membungkuk hormat seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, berusaha untuk dimaafkan atas keterlambatannya. Pria paruh baya yang sudah bekerja di EXO High School selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya sifat idealis yang dipegangnya itu luntur bersama dengan waktu sehingga yang dilakukannya hanyalah menepuk kepala Jongin dengan buku, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangkunya. Pelajaran fisikapun dilanjutkan kembali.

"Pst, Baek!" Jongin yang baru duduk di bangkunya tepat di belakang Baekhyun, berbisik memanggil si sulung dari keluarga Byun. Untuk beberapa panggilan pertama, laki-laki mungil itu terus mengacuhkan Jongin karena –demi apapun– ia sedang tak mood bicara dengan siapapun. Namun ketika Jongin mencolek bahunya beberapa kali, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menoleh agar Jongin berhenti mengganggunya. 'Apa?' adalah yang dikatakan sorot mata Baekhyun pada Jongin.

"Sehun pergi kemana?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang terlalu konyol untuk dijawab. "Tentu saja di kelasnya."

"Tidak. Dia berlari ke luar sekolah dengan tasnya. Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, alisnya bertautan sempurna. Well, ia cukup yakin tadi Sehun pergi ke kelasnya setelah mereka berpisah di depan kelas 2A, jadi kenapa dia–

"Aneh." Alis Jongin ikut bertautan, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. "Wajahnya juga terlihat panik, jadi kupikir sesuatu terjadi di rumah kalian."

Satu firasat buruk sontak memasuki pikiran Baekhyun. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki mungil itupun berlari menuju rumahnya. Tak ada yang mampu menghalanginya, termasuk guru dan gembok yang mengunci gerbang sekolah yang tinggi.

.

.

Pertarungan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol telah terjadi di ruang tengah kediaman Byun. Baku tembak yang menghabiskan beberapa peluru itu menghasilkan banyak kerusakan di ruang tengah kediaman Byun, bahkan sampai melukai orang-orang di dalamnya. Memang tak ada yang tertembak selain lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang terkena salah satu peluru dari pistol milik Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja beberapa pecahan kaca (akibat tembakan pistol) membuat tubuh kedua remaja itu terluka secara fisik. Jika dibandingkan, luka yang Sehun miliki jauh lebih banyak daripada Chanyeol. Laki-laki bersurai putih itu hanya mendapatkan luka sayat di pipi kirinya setelah peluru Sig Sauer X6 milik Sehun mengenai kaca di belakang Chanyeol. Di antara kegiatannya yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang memburu, Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Pikirnya, kenapa Chanyeol bisa bergerak secepat itu? Reaksi Chanyeol dari arah kiri memang tak secepat reaksi dari arah kanan, tapi tetap saja Sehun kewalahan menghadapinya.

Menit berlalu, Sehun dan Chanyeol masih sama-sama mengatur napas mereka yang memburu. Tetesan darah yang mengalir di pelipis Sehun maupun di pipi kiri Chanyeol tak menjadi alasan bagi keduanya untuk tidak waspada. Mereka tetap menodongkan senjata mereka ke lawan masing-masing dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Sementara Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup darah yang keluar dari lengan kanannya, tetap bergeming di belakang Sehun sambil memerhatikan dengan saksama pergerakan kedua remaja tersebut. Well, Sehun memang berhasil melindunginya dari luka yang lebih serius dari sekedar tembakan di lengan, tapi bukan luka di lengan kanannya yang menjadi sumber kekhawatiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Adalah atmosfer tak bersahabat di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol yang membuat pria itu risau. Keadaan sudah tak terkontrol. Baik itu Sehun maupun Chanyeol, emosi mereka sama-sama tak stabil. Kyuhyun pikir menengahi mereka dengan kata-kata saja tak akan cukup menghentikan mereka. Ia harus mencari ide lain.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya lagi―minggir." Chanyeol mendesis.

Sehun mendengus. "Cih, kau pikir aku akan menuruti perkataanmu sekalipun kau mengatakannya berjuta-juta kali?"

"Kau akan, jika kau cukup pintar."

Sehun yang melihat jari Chanyeol hendak melayangkan tembakan ke arah wajahnya, dengan cepat ia cengkeram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang pistol itu, kemudian mengarahkannya ke ruang hampa di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Sehun, Chanyeol-pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindungi dirinya dari tembakan Sehun. Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kedua pistol itu sama-sama menembak ruang hampa di sisi kepala lawan. Saat semua peluru dari kedua pistol itu telah habis, cengkeraman mereka pada pergelangan tangan lawan semakin mengerat sampai keduanya tak bisa melepaskan tangan kanan masing-masing dari cengkeraman tersebut. Dengan posisi tangan yang seperti itu, Sehun dan Chanyeol-pun memanfaatkan kekuatan kaki mereka dengan mendorong satu sama lain sekuat tenaga. Namun ketika Chanyeol lebih unggul dalam hal tenaga, Sehun tak tinggal diam dan segera memutar otaknya. Laki-laki albino itu memiliki ide dimana ia bisa membalikkan keadaan dengan menempatkan kakinya ke belakang, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Chanyeol ke samping sampai menabrak dinding dengan keras. Alhasil, cengkaraman pada pergelangan tangan itupun terlepas satu sama lain.

Sehun melempar pistolnya yang sudah habis peluru, lalu mengganti senjatanya dengan pisau lipatnya. Jarak mereka yang cukup dekat tentunya akan menguntungkan Sehun untuk menyerang Chanyeol yang sudah tak memiliki peluru lagi di pistol buatan Italia-nya. Namun sayangnya, laki-laki albino itu tak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol membawa senjata lain selain Pardini GT9. Nyatanya, Chanyeol masih memiliki pistol HK USP Elite di balik punggungnya sebagai senjata cadangan. Sehun sempat membelalakkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol buatan Jerman itu, namun dengan cepat ia berlari untuk melindungi dirinya sebelum peluru-peluru itu menembus kulitnya. Sehun berakhir dengan berlindung di balik dinding. Laki-laki albino itu mengumpat pelan ketika Chanyeol menembakinya tanpa ampun. Kesempatan Sehun untuk menang benar-benar tipis.

Di saat bersamaan, Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Byun, mendengar suara tembakan dari sana. Sekonyong-konyong, firasat buruknya semakin menguat sampai membuat jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Baekhyun tak berpikir suara itu berasal dari TV atau semacamnya, tak tahu kenapa pikirannya langsung melayang menuju Chanyeol. Laki-laki bersurai putih itu pasti ada di dalam sana, melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam keluarga Byun. Laki-laki mungil itupun tak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, dan segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Namun bodohnya, ia melakukannya tanpa persiapan yang lebih matang. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah keselamatan keluarganya.

"Park Daejung, hentikan!" Kyuhyun berseru untuk menghentikan Chanyeol, tapi –sialnya– pria itu yang kena imbasnya. Kini Chanyeol berbalik mengarahkan pistol HK USP Elite itu tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun. Tak langsung menembaknya, hanya menodongnya agar Kyuhyun diam. Dan itu berhasil. Kyuhyun-pun menelan ludahnya kasar, matanya menatap lurus obsidian Chanyeol agar remaja itu mengerti. "Kumohon hentikan, Daejung-ah. Ini hanya di antara kita berdua, jangan libatkan siapapun ke dalamnya."

Sehun yang mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Chanyeol dari balik dinding, mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "'Park Daejung'?"

"Aku akan mengatakan semua yang ingin kau tahu, jadi tolong hentikan semua ini." Suara rendah Kyuhyun memohon dengan sangat.

Detik berikutnya, keheninganlah yang merayapi kediaman Byun. Chanyeol masih pada tempatnya―dengan sorot mata menusuk manik Kyuhyun, mencari celah kebohongan di mata pria itu. Sementara Sehun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya akan pembicaraan ini.

"Semua?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Semua, tak terkecuali."

Dan kembali hening. Chanyeol tak berkata apapun, entah apa yang menghalanginya dari rasa keingintahuannya. Mungkinkah berakar dari ketidakpercayaannya pada Byun Kyuhyun? Bisa saja. Semenjak dirinya dibohongi Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi, Chanyeol sulit percaya pada seseorang.

"Kau–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala dirinya mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang diinjak seseorang dari arah samping kiri tepat di belakangnya. Refleks, remaja tinggi itupun mengarahkan HK USP Elite miliknya ke arah orang tersebut. Dan tanpa perhitungan apapun–

DOR!

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak saat menyadari hal yang telah dilakukannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" seru Kyuhyun, kemudian berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang memegangi dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah.

 **TBC**

 **Saya putuskan untuk cuap-cuap di akhir aja, haha. BTW, chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari kemarin, puaskah kalian? Well, maaf karena saya baru apdet lagi. Niatnya mau apdet Senin atau Selasa, tapi udah terlanjur janjian sama Ai Eonnie (RedApplee) untuk apdet bareng, jadi chapter ini baru muncul malam Jumat ini. Oh ya, yang nanya saya line berapa, jawabannya adalah 92line (yup, kayak ChanBaekChen). Dan semua info mengenai FF saya akan saya publish di instagram saya (Azova10). Yang berkenan, monggo di-follow wkwk *promosi***

 **Adegan penyiksaan Fyodor itu saya ambil dari film Taken 2, itu adegan favorit saya, ufufu. Lalu kalo ada yang nanya apakah benar scopolamine bisa membuat ingatan seseorang hilang, jawabannya adalah ya. Scopolamine itu obat yang terbuat dari pohon Borrachero di Kolombia, biasanya disebut 'The Devil's Breath' karena efeknya yang sangat terbahaya―salah satunya kehilangan ingatan (untuk yang satu ini, kalian bisa baca lebih lanjut di google). Mengenai scopolamine bisa menghapus SELURUH ingatan seseorang secara permanen dan efeknya jika disuntikkan (dalam bentuk serum) ke mata seseorang―seperti dalam FF ini, itu murni imajinasi saya saja.**

 **Anyway, saya baca salah satu review yang mengatakan bahwa penggambaran tokoh Chanyeol disini mirip Kaneki di anime Tokyo Ghoul, well..saya koreksi sedikit ya. Sebenarnya saya menggambarkan Chanyeol dengan menggabungkan rambut putih Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) dan mata buta Syaoran (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles). Kalo di TRC, Syaoran buta di mata kanan, di FF ini saya menggambarkan Chanyeol buta di mata kiri karena saya pikir Chanyeol akan lebih kesulitan menghadapi keluarga mafia kalo butanya di mata kanan. Jadi, begitulah. Tapi secara teknis, jalan cerita FF ini tidak seperti anime Tokyo Ghoul atau TRC kok. FF ini murni action kayak film-film action yang pernah kalian tonton.**

 **Ini adalah jawaban saya untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.**

 **Chanyeol itu matanya buta sebelah? Tapi masih bisa lihat normal?**

Ya, Chanyeol mata kirinya buta, tapi masih bisa melihat normal dengan mata kanannya. Kalo dia diserang lawan dari arah kiri (mau depan atau belakang), reaksinya dari kiri bakal agak lambat. Saya sudah gambarkan ini beberapa scene.

 **Kalo Chanyeol udah ngikutin keluarga Byun dari dulu, itu berarti Chanyeol udah tahu banget soal Baekhyun dari dulu juga?**

Ya, begitulah.

 **FF ini bakal jadi berapa chapter?**

Belum tahu, haha. Tapi kayaknya gak bakal lebih dari 10 chapter.

 **Tembakan Baekhyun meleset, maksudnya gimana?**

Maksudnya pistol Baekhyun diarahkan ke Chanyeol, tapi pelurunya gak bener-bener kena Chanyeol. Kalo digambarkan, jarak peluru dengan wajah Chanyeol itu tipis banget. Tapi pelurunya tetep gak mengenai Chanyeol, hanya melewati wajah Chanyeol. SO, bukan karena dibelokin ya, haha (ini ngakak sumpah).

 **Bakal ada orang ketiga di antara ChanBaek gak?**

Bakal tambah panjang ceritanya kalo ada orang ketiga, so NO.

 **Tujuan Chanyeol ke keluarga Byun itu untuk balas dendam?**

Maybe? HAHA. Udah ada yang bisa nangkep clue di chapter ini, belum?

 **Sudah ya? Sisanya baca aja ceritanya sampe kelar, wkwk. Soal apdet FF MPC, saya baru ngetik lagi. Kemarin-kemarin saya cari referensi buat adegan NC-nya sampe sharing sama Ai Eonnie segala, tapi eh..malah keasyikan /digeplak readers/. Insya Allah saya bikin se-hot mungkin (termasuk posisi rodeonya) dan apdet begitu selesai editing, jadi mohon kesabaran kalian ya /giving flying kiss/**

 **Lastly, REVIEW JUSEYO? /nodongin pistol ke kepala readers/**


	8. Chapter 7

Dulu, Chanyeol teramat bangga akan gerak refleksnya sekalipun mata kirinya buta, karena itu membuatnya tetap waspada terhadap serangan musuh. Namun yang terjadi ketika gerak refleks itu menyakiti seorang remaja bernama Byun Baekhyun, yang mampu Chanyeol rasakan hanyalah penyesalan.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Sampai pada detik Kyuhyun menyerukan nama putra sulungnya yang terjatuh ke lantai, Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa ia telah menembak orang yang salah. Obsidian remaja tinggi itu bersirobok untuk beberapa momen dengan mata yang ber-eye-liner. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, namun yang mendominasi keterkejutan itu adalah si penembak sendiri—Chanyeol. Tak ia sadari bahwa napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika ia melihat cairan merah yang menguar dari seragam Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Sehun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berlari menyusul Kyuhyun menghampiri Baekhyun.

Hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol mulai tak sinkron dengan pergerakan matanya yang terlihat gelisah. Entahlah. Hati kecilnya menyuruh dirinya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, namun logikanya melarang keras. Jadi, laki-laki tinggi itupun berakhir dengan berdiri di tempatnya, tanpa melakukan tindakan berarti ataupun melontarkan satu kata yang tepat.

Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aish! Kau–" Sehun sudah sedikit ini untuk menyerang Chanyeol, namun ia tak menemukan sosok tinggi itu disana ketika menolehkan kepalanya. Alhasil, dirinya hanya mampu mengumpat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 7** – **The Truth of Everything**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Go Ahra, Kim Yeri (RV), Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kris Wu, Lee Jongsuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun mendambakan sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya semenjak ingatannya direnggut paksa oleh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi. Menemukan fakta bahwa keluarganya telah meninggalkan dunia ini, Chanyeol tak memiliki hasrat lagi untuk menemukan sebuah harapan yang akan membuatnya bahagia—atau setidaknya tersenyum. Baginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup jika ia bisa menemukan dalang di balik pembantaian keluarganya, dan membalas apa yang pantas didapatkan orang itu.

Namun tanpa Chanyeol sadari, segalanya mulai berubah semenjak Baekhyun memasuki kehidupannya yang kelam.

Bermula setelah dirinya melarikan diri dari rumahnya di Bogota, Kolombia, Chanyeol mulai memanfaatkan kecerdasannya untuk membuat identitas baru. Dimulai dari penampilan, kepribadian, sampai caranya berbicara; laki-laki itu mengubahnya secara total sehingga tak ada lagi yang mengenalinya sebagai dirinya yang dulu. Tidak secara permanen karena ia menggantinya setiap kali berpindah tempat dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Terasa asing untuk beberapa waktu, namun laki-laki bersurai putih itu akhirnya bisa membiasakan diri.

Dalam periode itu pula, Chanyeol habiskan waktunya untuk mencari tahu informasi mengenai keluarganya, keluarga Byun, dan hubungan kedua keluarga tersebut. Namun tak begitu banyak yang dapat ia temukan karena informasi mereka yang sangat dirahasiakan. Yang pasti, keluarga Park adalah mitra keluarga Byun. Kedua keluarga juga dikenal sebagai teman dekat. Kendati desas-desus menyatakan bahwa kedua keluarga terlibat dalam beberapa sengketa, tak satupun yang dapat membuktikan kebenarannya.

Informasi yang terbatas ini menghasilkan keraguan dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia tak mau gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan hanya karena hasrat (untuk membunuh dalang di balik pembantaian keluarganya) menguasainya. Itu sebabnya ia mengambil jarak dengan keluarga Byun, memilih untuk mengamati mereka dari jauh dan menerka-nerka alasan paling masuk akal di balik kehadiran Byun Kyuhyun di malam pembantaian keluarga Park. Sampai akhirnya setahun sebelum keluarga Byun pindah ke Toronto, Kanada, Chanyeol memulai penerbangan pertamanya ke Cina sebagai Alexei Choi guna pengamatan lebih dekat dengan keluarga mafia itu.

Ada sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam benak Chanyeol ketika keluarga Byun memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru mereka sebagai keluarga 'normal' dengan pindah ke Toronto. Mengesampingkan rasa penasaran itu demi memprioritaskan pengamatannya, Chanyeol-pun mengikuti keluarga Byun kesana. Chanyeol pikir itu hanyalah bualan Byun Kyuhyun yang ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dunia, tapi nyatanya tidak. Keluarga Byun benar-benar menjalani kehidupan 'normal' itu, meskipun terlihat canggung pada awalnya.

Puncak ketidakpahaman Chanyeol akan 'kenormalan' yang diciptakan keluarga Byun adalah ketika mereka pindah ke Jinhae, Korea Selatan. Ini semakin aneh dan aneh. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol juga tak kunjung menemukan alasan logis di balik kehadiran Byun Kyuhyun saat keluarga Park dibantai. Maka detik itu pula, laki-laki bersurai putih itu memutuskan hal yang cukup riskan untuk dilakukan, yakni memasuki ruang lingkup keluarga Byun dan melonggarkan keamanan identitasnya. Dengan memanfaatkan nama 'Lee Chanyeol' berserta karakternya yang polos, remaja itu menciptakan panggung sandiwaranya sendiri dimana plotnya pasti akan terbaca cepat oleh salah satu Byun.

Dan perhitungannya benar-benar telak.

Namun ketika Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk mencapai tujuannya, tanpa disangka-sangka, sesuatu membelokkannya dari tujuan awalnya. Dan ini tidak masuk ke dalam perhitungannya.

Byun Baekhyun—sesuatu dalam diri laki-laki mungil itu membuat Chanyeol terjerat. Chanyeol awalnya berpikir bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah perantara yang akan membawanya pada Byun Kyuhyun, namun nyatanya lebih dari itu. Katakanlah Chanyeol bersikap melodramatis karena mengumpamakan kakinya meleleh bak chocolate fondue ketika senyuman Baekhyun merekah dengan cantiknya. Atau ketika pusat sarafnya merasakan gulungan ombak dalam dadanya saat ia menyesap bibir cherry milik Baekhyun. Perasaan asing itu menjalar begitu saja ke seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa peringatan atau apapun.

Dan itu secara harfiah terjadi hanya pada Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin membunuh perasaan itu dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit dalam hatinya ketika Baekhyun mengetahui rahasianya. Pikirnya, itu lebih baik dibandingkan terhanyut dalam perasaan asing itu, yang mungkin saja akan mengacaukan seluruh rencananya. Mati-matian Chanyeol melakukannya demi tujuan awalnya. Dan ia sudah sedikit ini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah berhasil membunuh perasaan tersebut, namun apa yang terjadi tadi di kediaman Byun benar-benar meluluhlantakkan pemikirannya.

Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang gemetaran. Alisnya menukik tajam sebagai bentuk ketidakpahaman atas reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan? Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Belum termasuk rasa sakit tak dikenal dalam dadanya, denyut jantungnya yang berlomba-lomba itu bahkan semakin mempersulitnya untuk mengais udara. Namun di antara itu semua, adalah pikirannya sendiri yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Adegan ketika Baekhyun tertembak olehnya terus berputar di otaknya, menghantuinya tanpa henti seperti mimpi buruk yang sering dialaminya dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

Airmata Chanyeol jatuh menitik di detik berikutnya.

.

.

Tak ada kata yang mampu menjabarkan keadaan dalam lorong RS itu selain ketegangan, bau obat-obatan bahkan mendukung suasana yang didominasi dengan kesunyian itu. Well, mungkin itu termasuk hal lumrah mengingat empat puluh menit yang lalu, seorang remaja yang tertembak di dada kirinya digiring beberapa dokter dan suster memasuki ruang UGD. Itu Baekhyun, omong-omong. Dan belum ada kabar terbaru setelahnya, jadi Sehun dan Kyuhyun masih harus menunggu di luar ruang UGD.

Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi Jessica beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tak menceritakan hal sebenarnya di telepon, dan lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Jessica ke RS terlebih dahulu. Mengesampingkan penjelasan yang harus diketahui istrinya, Kyuhyun justru lebih mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Well, ia tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi setelah Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, namun bisa dipastikan remaja bersurai putih tak baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Abeoji berhutang penjelasan padaku dan Baekhyun Hyung." Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya saat Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu. Ketika menoleh, ia sudah menemukan si bungsu tengah menatapnya dengan mimik serius. "Siapa sebenarnya Lee Chanyeol? Abeoji mengenalnya?"

Terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun masih memakukan tatapannya pada obsidian Sehun, memilah-milah keputusan dalam bungkam apakah sudah waktunya ia membagi kenangan kelam itu pada anaknya sendiri. Dan kesungguhan Sehun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Maka, satu hembusan napas panjang dari mulut Kyuhyun-pun menjadi sebuah awal dari penjelasan pria itu.

"Namanya adalah Park Daejung, dia putra sulung dari Park Minho—sahabatku sejak SMA. Enam belas tahun yang lalu, karena alasan yang belum kuketahui, keluarga Park dibantai oleh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi. Minho sempat meminta pertolonganku malam itu, namun yang dapat kuselamatkan hanyalah Yeri—adik Daejung. Sementara Daejung sendiri diculik oleh pasangan Choi."

Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya.

"Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku berusaha mencari Daejung, berharap bocah itu baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menatap kosong lantai koridor RS. "Tapi harapan tinggal-lah harapan. Kenyataannya, aku tetap tak bisa menyelamatkan Daejung dari mereka."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya.

"Mereka menghapus ingatannya dan menjadikannya mesin pembunuh."

Dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tak terkejut mengetahui fakta itu.

"Daejung dikabarkan menghilang setelah pemboman yang menewaskan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi di Bogota delapan tahun yang lalu. Tak diketahui siapa pelaku pemboman itu, sampai tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan informasi dari Yonghwa mengenai pembunuh pasangan Choi." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sehun. Air mukanya bercampur dengan kemuraman. "Dia adalah Daejung."

"A–apa?" Sehun terbata. Alisnya menukik tajam.

"Aku juga sulit memercayainya pada awalnya, tapi itu benar-benar dia." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Gurat kefrustrasian tergambar jelas di wajah tampan pria itu. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa di antara jutaan manusia, harus Daejung orangnya?" ucapnya lirih.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Tunggu dulu, lalu kenapa dia terlihat dendam pada keluarga kita?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan ucapan Fyodor Choi sebelum Daejung membunuhnya." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sehun, kali ini dengan tatapan memohon. "Sehun-ah, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berbuat gegabah lagi seperti tadi. Daejung tak salah apa-apa, dia bahkan tak ingat apapun mengenai masa lalunya. Ini semua murni hanya kesalahpahaman saja."

Sehun terdiam. Sebenarnya sedikit dari hati nuraninya masih tidak yakin, tapi melihat Abeoji-nya memohon seperti ini, sepertinya tak bisa dikatakan bahwa pria itu tak bersungguh-sungguh. Terlebih setelah mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya (yang ternyata salah besar dari spekulasinya selama ini), Sehun pikir ia tak berhak menghakimi Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah." Sehun memberikan jawaban final setelah menghela napas panjang. Terdapat jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya laki-laki albino itu bertanya kembali, "Abeoji tahu siapa yang menyuruh Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi untuk membunuh keluarga Park?"

"Belum," Suara Kyuhyun terdengar menusuk, "Tapi aku akan terus mencari tahu."

 **###**

 _ **Dua hari kemudian..**_

Yeri mempercepat gerakan kakinya menyusul Ahra yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, surai ebony-nya terayun sesekali tatkala sepasang kaki milik remaja cantik itu menapaki lantai RS. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di RS tempat dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Kemarin, Ahra mendapatkan kabar dari Kyuhyun bahwa Baekhyun masuk RS. Ia sempat terkejut mendengar kabar itu, tapi tak semengejutkan kabar kedua yang membuatnya harus membawa serta Yeri kesana. Itu mengenai Chanyeol.

"Komo, kita akan menjenguk siapa?" tanya Yeri, begitu ia dan Ahra memasuki lift RS. Namun wanita beranak satu itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan remaja yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu. Well, ia harus, karena Kyuhyun masih belum memberinya izin untuk bicara perihal Chanyeol.

Yeri yang tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Gadis itu cukup mengerti dengan keadaan Ahra yang terlihat panik semenjak Ahra menginjak pedal mobilnya. Pikirnya, mungkin salah satu kenalannya sakit parah atau hal semacam itu. Namun yang tak dimengerti Yeri adalah―kenapa ia juga harus ikut kesana?

TING.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga, Ahra dan Yeri-pun segera mengambil langkah menuju kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Oppa!" Ahra setengah berlari seraya memanggil Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar rawat. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Dia sudah sadar. Beruntung peluru yang menembusnya tak mengenai jantungnya, jadi operasinyapun berjalan lancar. Jessica dan Sehun sedang menemaninya di dalam."

Ahra menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah."

Manik Kyuhyun bergulir pada sosok remaja di belakang Ahra. Senyum kebapakan tersemat di paras tampannya. "Apakah ini Yeri?"

Ahra menolehkan kepalanya pada Yeri yang masih terlihat kebingungan akan situasi ini. Senyuman tipis turut menyertai bibir Ahra. "Ya." Kemudian menarik Yeri ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ini Yeri, Oppa."

.

.

"Damn it, Baek!"

Sehun menghela napas panjang seraya melayangkan tatapan datar melihat Jessica berdecak kesal untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Jikalau kalian bertanya, kekesalan wanita itu berakar pada pasien kamar rawat ini―Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu baru sadar tadi malam dan mendadak mogok makan di pagi hari, padahal ia membutuhkan asupan yang cukup demi kesembuhannya. Jessica sudah menggunakan berbagai macam trik untuk membujuknya, namun sepertinya tak cukup ampuh mengingat Baekhyun bukan lagi seorang bocah berumur lima. Alhasil, wanita itu mengeluarkan umpatannya.

"Kau mau sembuh, tidak?" Jessica setengah menegur-setengah mengancam, namun Baekhyun masih pada posisi bungkam. Bubur RS dalam mangkuk telah diletakkan kembali di atas meja. Ugh, melihatnya saja membuat Sehun tak nafsu makan. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan Baekhyun menolak mengisi perutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan, setidaknya minum susunya. Bukankah kau suka susu strawberry?" Jessica-pun berakhir dengan mengalah, sebuah dengusan keras menyertai ucapannya.

"Ck." Baekhyun berdecak kecil. Tubuh mungilnya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hanya untuk mengambil susu strawberry di samping mangkuk bubur. Meski bibirnya mengerucut kesal, toh laki-laki mungil itu tetap meminum susu itu.

Sehun terdiam. Matanya melekat pada susu strawberry yang sedang diminum Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa minuman itu bukan berasal dari RS. Lagipula, mana mungkin pihak RS memberikan susu dan air putih dalam satu nampan? Itu jelas bukan perbuatan mereka. Dari Chanyeol? Well, katakanlah Sehun memiliki pemikiran gila itu, yang mana memicu kecurigaannya bahwa laki-laki bersurai putih itu kemungkinan besar menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Hyung-nya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau susu juga?" Baekhyun sekonyong-konyong melayangkan pertanyaan konyol pada Sehun, membuat adiknya itu merotasikan bola matanya malas. Tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela RS.

Sial.

Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia terjebak di antara drama menyedihkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **###**

Kyuhyun turut mengembangkan senyumannya tatkala tawa Yeri berbaur dengan tawa keluarganya, yang mana menghasilkan atmosfer hangat di dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan kemarin, gadis belia itu nampak sudah tak canggung berada di antara keluarga Byun. Kyuhyun bahkan ingat Yeri datang ke RS begitu ia pulang sekolah hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan yang ia buat khusus untuk Baekhyun.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun sempat cemas akan hubungan Yeri dengan keluarga Byun mengingat gadis itu baru kemarin menemukan kenyataan pahit di balik ketidakhadiran keluarganya selama ini. Tentunya Kyuhyun masih ingat, saat Yeri menangis dalam diam dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuat gadis itu lebih baik melalui sebuah pelukan. Ahra-pun tak luput dari kekhawatiran melihat keadaan Yeri, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia percaya pada pria itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar berterima kasih pada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mau memaklumi kehadiran Yeri di tengah-tengah mereka, apalagi sosok Jessica yang berperan penting dalam membantu gadis belia itu melupakan kesedihannya. Semua anggota keluarga Byun benar-benar membantu. Well, sebenarnya semuanya akan jauh lebih sempurna jika Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya. Semenjak baku tembak di kediaman Byun, Chanyeol jadi sulit ditemukan. Ini menjadi kendala karena Chanyeol tak lagi masuk sekolah dan Kyuhyun tak tahu dimana remaja tinggi itu tinggal.

Walaubagaimanapun, Kyuhyun harus bicara empat mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku haus. Abeoji, bisa belikan aku strawberry smoothie?" pinta Baekhyun, mata puppy andalannya berbinar agar Kyuhyun luluh.

Jessica menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baek, bukankah kau baru minum susu strawberry tadi?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. "Itu tak termasuk hitungan, Eomma."

Sehun mendengus melihat sifat manja Baekhyun yang hanya keluar saat ia sedang sakit. "Ia mulai merajuk lagi."

"Diam kau, maknae."

"Secara teknis, yang maknae disini adalah Yeri." Sehun menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya, merasa menang melawan ledekan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun memberikan bukti kejengahannya dengan merotasikan bola matanya. Pikirnya, sifat bocah dalam diri Sehun telah muncul.

"Arasseo, akan kubelikan. Aku juga ingin beli kopi." Kyuhyun mengalah, sekaligus menengahi pertengkaran HunBaek.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Ahjussi."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yeri gemas, menghasilkan senyuman jenaka di bibir gadis belia itu. "Terima kasih, Yeri-ya."

Lima detik setelah Yeri dan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun, laki-laki bermata sipit itu mendelik ke arah adiknya yang sedang asyik membaca komik dengan kaki selonjoran bak orang barbar. Sekonyong-konyong, sebuah pemikiran kekanakan mendatangi rasio Baekhyun. Bibir laki-laki mungil itu mencebik refleks menyadari betapa jauhnya sifat menyebalkan Sehun dengan sifat manis Yeri.

"Kuharap sifat **seseorang** bisa semanis Yeri." sindirnya dengan sebuah penekanan pada kata 'seseorang', namun –sialnya– tak direspon sama sekali oleh yang lebih muda di dalam ruangan. Baekhyun-pun tak gentar. "Ah, **pasti** menyenangkan memiliki adik semanis Yeri ya?"

"Dia akan menjadi adikmu begitu kau menikah dengan Oppa-nya, Hyung."

Jawaban Sehun yang terlampau santai itu benar-benar menohok Baekhyun tepat di ulu hati―atau lebih baiknya, laki-laki mungil itu berhasil dibuatnya bersemu. Well, alhasil, Baekhyun tak mampu membalas sindiran Sehun. Ha.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun dengan seringaian. "Masih tertarik untuk memiliki adik semanis Yeri, hm?"

"Diam kau!"

Di sudut ruangan, Jessica lebih memilih mencari tayangan TV yang menarik ketimbang masuk ke dalam permainan konyol anak-anaknya.

.

.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Yeri-ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat ia dan Yeri menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Um..sepertinya strawberry smoothie boleh juga."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sama seperti pesanan Baekhyun?"

Yeri mengangguk semangat. "Ne~"

"Arasseo, kita akan–"

TING.

Baik itu napas Kyuhyun maupun orang yang pria itu lihat di dalam lift, sama-sama terhenti begitu saja tatkala manik mereka bersirobok. Keduanya tak mengatakan sepatah kata, namun ekspresi wajah mereka menjelaskan segalanya. Yeri yang tak mengertipun berakhir dengan menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan laki-laki bersurai putih yang mengenakan topi hitam itu. Tentunya itu tak berlangsung lama karena selanjutnya yang dirasakan gadis belia itu adalah keterkejutan, tepatnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan–

"Daejung-ah?"

Diameter bola mata Yeri-pun bertambah.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun pergi memesan minuman, Yeri semakin tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki bersurai putih di sampingnya. Pasalnya adalah―selain warna rambutnya yang masuk kategori 'tak biasa', orang yang dipanggil 'Daejung' oleh Kyuhyun ini benar-benar tak mengacuhkan kehadirannya sama sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikap acuh laki-laki itu, Yeri justru gugup setengah mati.

Benaknya melayangkan satu pertanyaan penting; apakah laki-laki di sampingnya ini adalah Park Daejung―Oppa kandungnya?

"Apa?" Chanyeol yang merasa diperhatikan terlalu intens, akhirnya bertanya dengan intonasi ketus pada yang lebih muda, membuat gadis itu menggeleng kikuk.

Jeda sejenak.

"Kau siapanya Byun Kyuhyun?" Chanyeol memicing curiga.

"Eh? A–aku..itu..um.." Yeri terbata, matanya bergerak gelisah saking gugupnya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki habis-habisan mulutnya. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa dirinya adalah Park Yeri―adiknya Park Daejung? Itu pasti akan mengubah seluruh pandangan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Namamu?" Chanyeol mengubah pertanyaannya tanpa menurunkan kecurigaannya.

"Y–Yeri.." Gadis belia itu berucap lirih. Perlahan, ia mempertemukan maniknya dengan manik Chanyeol. "Park Yeri.."

Antara bingung dan terkejut, Chanyeol-pun tak bereaksi untuk beberapa momen. Entah bagaimana menjabarkannya, namun ia tak mampu merasakan sistem sarafnya bekerja dengan benar sehingga apa yang keluar dari mulut Yeri seolah membuatnya kehilangan indra pendengaran. Tidak secara harfiah, namun ia tetap agak meragukan pendengarannya. Pasalnya adalah hanya satu Park Yeri yang Chanyeol tahu dan itu adalah adiknya sendiri yang ia kira telah meninggal. Mungkinkah gadis itu–

"Dia adikmu, Daejung-ah." Suara Kyuhyun di belakang Yeri tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Dan ketika Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum lembut padanya―meyakinkannya. "Dia satu-satunya keluargamu yang mampu kuselamatkan. Aku ingin memberitahumu sejak lama, namun sepertinya Tuhan baru memberikan kesempatan itu hari ini."

Sekonyong-konyong, Chanyeol merasakan matanya memanas. Obsidiannya bergeming sempurna tepat di paras jelita sang gadis. Chanyeol bersumpah ia melihat bulir airmata melimbur di pelupuk mata Yeri, melebur bersama raut kesedihan yang kentara. Dan Chanyeol meragukan hal itu sebagai kebohongan.

"Y–Yeri-ya?" Suara Chanyeol bergetar tanpa dikomando, tangannya yang terulur pada pipi Yeri juga ikut gemetar. Detik berikutnya, kehangatan menerobos kulit Chanyeol, melelehkan rasa dingin yang selalu menyelimutinya. Kemudian, lelehan bening di kedua pasang pipi kakak-beradik itupun runtuh.

"Oppa.." Yeri tak kuasa menahan isakannya lagi. Gadis itu tak membuang banyak waktu untuk memeluk satu-satu keluarga kandungnya yang masih hidup itu, melampiaskan segala emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dan Chanyeol tak menaruh perhatian pada apapun selain mencurahkan kerinduannya pada adiknya melalui sebuah pelukan yang erat.

Itulah kala pertama Kyuhyun melihat kesedihan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sedekat ini untuk mati kebosanan karena terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar rawatnya tanpa segelas strawberry smoothie. Oke, katakanlah itu berlebihan, tapi―serius―Baekhyun benar-benar kebosanan di dalam sana sendirian. Tujuh menit setelah Kyuhyun dan Yeri keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jessica juga keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari udara segar dan (jika sempat) membeli beberapa cemilan untuk mereka.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang-orang tersebut. Baekhyun bisa memaklumi keterlambatan Kyuhyun dan Yeri yang mungkin mendapat antrean panjang saat memesan minuman di café, tapi Jessica dan Sehun? Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk pergi selama itu jika cemilan yang mereka beli ada di seberang jalan RS. Well, kecuali ada alasan lain di balik hal itu―misalnya kecelakaan atau hal semacamnya.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun dan Jessica, namun jawaban yang didapatnya justru menghasilkan kerucutan di bibirnya. 'Kami akan segera pulang'-lah, 'kami akan membawakan makanan enak'-lah. Yeah, blah me –pikir Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu mulai berpikir mereka membual, dan justru makan enak di luar berdua saja, melupakan dirinya di dalam kamar rawat berbau obat itu.

CKLEK.

Tepat pada waktunya! –Baekhyun berseru heboh dalam hati.

"Eomma, kenapa lama–"

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak'kan menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba jika sosok yang baru memasuki kamar rawatnya bukanlah remaja tinggi berambut putih. Dan berkat sosok itu pulalah, mata sipitnya membelalak sempurna.

"C–Chanyeol?" Terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersentak kembali, si mungil berkedip dua kali. "B–bagaimana–"

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol menyela. Tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun seraya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Byun Ahjussi dan Yeri ada di luar, mereka mengizinkanku masuk."

Baekhyun tak mampu lagi merespon untuk kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Benaknya sontak mempertanyakan pertemuan Chanyeol dengan Abeoji-nya. Apakah mereka bertemu di café? Kenapa intonasi Chanyeol tidak terdengar dingin seperti beberapa hari yang lalu? Dan kenapa Chanyeol ada di RS ini? Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Byun Ahjussi sudah menceritakan semuanya."

Baekhyun kembali tersentak dari pemikirannya. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa laki-laki tinggi itu hanya berjarak satu meter di hadapannya. Terlihat nyata tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sendu, balik memandang manik Baekhyun.

"Maaf.." Bola mata Chanyeol berhenti pada dada Baekhyun, tak mengucapkan apapun selanjutnya. Walaupun tak kasat mata, tapi Baekhyun cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa permintaan maaf Chanyeol adalah atas apa yang dilakukannya saat di kediaman Byun.

Bahwa laki-laki tinggi itu tak bermaksud menembaknya.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan untuk menetralkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Jemari lentiknya tanpa sadar memainkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Jeda sesaat.

"Kau sendiri," Baekhyun menatap mata kiri Chanyeol, "Mata kirimu..baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun juga sudah mengetahui masa lalunya―begitulah benak Chanyeol berkata. Dan fakta itu menjawab pertanyaannya akan reaksi Baekhyun yang tak lagi menatapnya dingin. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya pada anak-anak dan istrinya mengenai pembantaian keluarga Park dan masa kelam Chanyeol. Sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol, tapi tak ia tunjukkan dalam air mukanya. Samar-samar, laki-laki bersurai putih itu tersenyum miris.

"Terkadang terasa sakit, tapi sudah terbiasa." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan si mungil. Sedikit penyesalan (karena telah memberikan jawaban tersebut) dirasakan remaja tinggi itu. Well, jika bukan karena raut kesedihan yang diperlihatkan si mungil, Chanyeol mungkin tak'kan menyalahkan kejujurannya.

"Maaf..sudah salah prasangka. Aku tidak tahu–"

"Tidak apa―sungguh." Chanyeol dengan cepat memotong. Senyum ketulusan yang mendebarkan hati Baekhyun terlukis dalam paras tampan Chanyeol. "Aku juga sudah salah prasangka, jadi anggap saja kita impas."

Baekhyun berkedip lucu, telat menyadari perubahan warna pipinya selama lima detik. "O–oke." Secepat itu pula, si mungil mengalihkan pandangannya guna menutupi semburat itu. "K–kita impas."

Kemudian hening.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada kedua remaja itu, tapi mereka benar-benar tak mencairkan suasana dengan kebungkaman masing-masing.

"Um..lalu.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tak gatal, isyarat tubuhnya sekonyong-konyol terlihat gugup. "Aku berbohong..mengenai ciuman waktu itu."

Baekhyun menahan napas detik itu juga. Mata sipitnya secara dramatis menatap obsidian yang lebih tinggi. Jantungnya refleks bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari debaran normal.

"Aku mengatakan itu adalah kepura-puraan, tapi sesungguhnya..itu di luar kendaliku." Suara Chanyeol kian lirih. "Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa."

Jantungnya ingin lompat dari tempatnya bernaung―begitulah jika Baekhyun boleh mengatakan perasaannya secara hiperbolis. Dan itu bukan bagian paling memalukan. Adalah ketika pipinya kian merona yang nyaris membuat laki-laki mungil itu ingin lenyap ditelan bumi―yang sayangnya tak'kan terjadi secara nyata, itulah yang terburuk di antara yang terburuk.

"Aku–"

"HYUNG, KAMI KEMBALI!" Sehun, dengan suara lantang dan ekspresi datar andalannya, sekonyong-konyong membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun secara kasar. Tak nampak raut penyesalan atau semacamnya karena telah menghancurkan atmosfer hangat antara Hyung-nya dengan Chanyeol, seolah laki-laki albino sengaja datang di saat krusial.

Well, sejujurnya, memang itu tujuannya. Ha.

Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mencekik adik satu-satunya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, Jessica, dan Yeri yang berada di luar ruangan hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan 'bocah' Sehun yang sedang kambuh. Padahal tadi saat tengah khusyuk menguping pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di balik pintu, mereka sudah wanti-wanti menahan lengan Sehun agar bocah itu tak mengganggu momen ChanBaek. Entah bagaimana caranya Sehun berkelit.

"Wah, wah, wah. Coba lihat siapa yang ada disini." Sehun menyeringai, kedua tangan melipat di depan dada. "Maaf ya mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, kupikir tak ada tamu disini."

OMONG KOSONG.

Sehun benar-benar membual. Semua orang tahu itu.

PLETAK!

Terima kasih pada Jessica yang telah memukul kepala Sehun teramat keras, setidaknya Byun Sehun mendapat ganjaran atas ketidaksopanannya.

"Astaga, maafkan bocah ini ya? Kalian bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian."

"Tidak, tolong, tidak usah. Lagipula, aku sudah selesai bicara dengan Baekhyun, Ahjumma." Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menahan pergerakan Jessica yang hendak menyeret anak bungsunya keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun. Dan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah, begitu. Oh, ya!" Jessica kemudian mengambil kkochi emouk, teokbeokki, dan sundae yang tadi ia beli bersama Sehun. "Kau lapar? Aku dan Sehun tadi membeli ini di kedai seberang RS. Makanlah ini selagi hangat."

"Tidak perlu–"

"Yak." Sehun protes sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan penolakannya. "Kami mengerti bahwa kau belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kami, tapi setidaknya terimalah niatan baik kami. Ck, kau ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Betul apa kata Sehun, Daejung-ah. Kau tidak perlu sungkan pada kami. Minho dan Jaekyung sudah seperti saudara bagiku, jadi kau dan Yeri sudah seperti anakku juga."

Chanyeol sungguh tersentuh. Relung hatinya yang dulu terasa begitu kosong, perlahan terisi kembali. Lebih baik―ia bahkan merasakan ketulusan dalam setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut anggota keluarga Byun, menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri sampai rasanya ia nyaris tenggelam di dalamnya.

Dan itu semua berkat keluarga Byun.

"Terima kasih.." Tersenyum tulus, lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku benar-benar..berterima kasih.."

Baekhyun yang menyaksikan ini, ikut terharu dibuatnya. Jessica dan Yeri bahkan sudah tak dapat lagi membendung airmata mereka yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata mereka.

"Mulai sekarang, anggaplah kami sebagai keluargamu sendiri ya?" Chanyeol menyambut ucapan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kecil. "Oh ya, kami juga membawa berita baik untukmu."

Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang dibuat penasaran, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Yeri-pun dirasuki rasa keingintahuan yang sama besarnya. Namun entah bagaimana, Sehun merasakan hal tak mengenakkan ketika melihat orangtuanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Mulai hari ini, kau dan Yeri akan tinggal bersama kami."

Yup. Ucapan Jessica sontak membulatkan mata para remaja itu, tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Sehun. Hell, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal ini. Sebagai catatan, Jessica dan Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun soal mereka-akan-tinggal-bersama-dengan-Chanyeol-dan-Yeri-dalam-satu-rumah sebelumnya.

"Meskipun kau bisa melindungi Yeri dan dirimu sendiri, tapi kami tetap tidak ingin kalian hidup berdua saja."

Jessica mengangguk setuju. "Memikirkan bagaimana kalian hidup tanpa orangtua, membuat kami tak tenang. Akan lebih baik jika kalian tinggal bersama kami saja."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aku kebera–mmphh!" Aksi protes Sehun dihentikan dengan semena-mena oleh Jessica.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Jessica bertanya santai tanpa melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Sehun. Sungguh, bocah albino itu dibuatnya tak berkutik.

"Aku benar-benar menghargai niat baik kalian, tapi kupikir itu hal yang tidak per–"

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama." Yeri menyela. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang terkejut karena keinginannya itu. "Bukannya aku meragukanmu, Oppa. Tapi kupikir Byun Ahjumma dan Byun Ahjussi ada benarnya juga. Dan lagi, tinggal berdua saja pasti akan mengingatkan kita pada kenyataan bahwa orangtua kita sudah meninggal, aku tak mau kita berdua bersedih terlalu lama." Yeri menelan ludahnya sesaat. "Kita tinggal bersama mereka saja ya, Oppa?"

Dan hening.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak enak jika menerima terlalu banyak kebaikan dari keluarga Byun, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan Yeri. Walaubagaimanapun, Yeri baru mengetahui kematian orangtua mereka, gadis itu pasti belum terbiasa. Daripada memikirkan dirinya, kebahagiaan Yeri justru lebih penting saat ini. Dan tinggal bersama keluarga Byun, pastilah membuat Yeri lupa lebih cepat akan nasib buruk yang menimpa orangtua mereka. Tak hanya Yeri, ia sendiripun akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka bedua bisa bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Chanyeol mengambil keputusan yang merekahkan senyuman setiap orang dalam ruangan itu, kecuali Sehun yang jaw-drop. Remaja berambut putih itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi kami tidak perlu mengganti marga kami'kan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan Jessica hanyalah wali kalian, jadi kalian tak perlu mengganti marga kalian."

"Tapi kalian harus tetap memanggil kami 'Abeoji' dan 'Eomma', oke?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Jessica yang jenaka. Tapi laki-laki tinggi itu tetap menjawab, "Akan kami coba."

"Terima kasih, Oppa~" Yeri memeluk erat Chanyeol, yang kemudian dibalas oleh remaja berambut putih itu. Jessica, Kyuhyun, dan Baekhyun-pun turut senang. Sementara Sehun semakin speechless akan pengambilan keputusan tak bermusyawarah ini.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Chanyeol kembali berucap. "Aku ingin mengganti namaku secara legal."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa dengan 'Daejung'?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, hanya saja..aku merasa tak biasa dipanggil begitu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, kau ingin menggantinya menjadi apa?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Remaja berambut putih itu justru memusatkan tatapannya pada laki-laki mungil bermata sipit yang duduk di atas ranjang. Memandangnya begitu lembut, sampai menghasilkan debaran menyenangkan yang hanya dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"Chanyeol." ucapnya lugas. "Park Chanyeol."

 **TBC**

 **Maaf saya baru apdet lagi, guys. Alasan saya lama apdet itu karena kerjaan (sumpah, ini juga maksain diri buat beresin chap 7 dan apdet malem ini). Seharusnya saya apdet sama Silvi (SilviVienoy96), tapi dia cancel kemarin pagi karena lagi banyak kerjaan juga, jadilah saya apdet dengan Ai Eonnie (RedApplee) dan Effie (Blood Type-B) aja. Tapi gak apa-apa ya? Yang penting saya tetep apdet, hahaha.**

 **Berikutnya, saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan baru dari kalian ya.**

 **FF ini apdet tiap hari apa?**

Kagak nentu, tergantung beresnya aja. Berhubung lagi banyak-banyaknya kerjaan, **paling cepet** saya bisa apdet 10 hari sekali, itu juga **kagak janji**. Jadi, ya..maaf. TAPI, kalian bisa tahu info FF saya dan jadwal apdetnya melalui instagram saya ( **Azova10** ). Saya bakal kasih tahu kapan bakal apdet, tiga hari sebelum hari-H.

 **Nama Chanyeol banyak banget? Agak aneh rasanya kalo namanya 'Daejung' atau 'Alexei'.**

Itu hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita aja. Sebenarnya ini adalah niatan saya dari awal untuk menggunakan nama 'Chanyeol' sebagai nama samaran PCY (tapi dengan marga Lee), nama 'Alexei' ketika PCY menjadi anak keluarga Choi, dan nama 'Daejung' sebagai nama asli PCY. Kenapa saya pake nama 'Daejung'? Itu untuk percikan cerita, semacam kejutan. Karena kalau saya pake nama 'Daejung' dari awal cerita sebagai nama asli PCY, readers akan bisa langsung menebak identitas asli PCY (bahwa dia adalah Park Chanyeol dan dia sedang menyamar atas suatu tujuan tertentu) dan mungkin niatan PCY ngedeketin keluarga Byun juga akan lebih cepet ketebak sama kalian (which is not fun, BTW).

Di saat bersamaan, saya juga tidak ingin menghilangkan marga Park dari PCY, itu sebabnya saya tetap menggunakan marga Park sebagai marga keluarga kandungnya. Karena suatu saat PCY akan ganti nama dan tetap menggunakan marga aslinya (Park), juga karena ceritanya disini PCY lagi nyembunyiin identitasnya, itu sebabnya saya pake marga Lee sebagai samaran. Jadilah dua nama: Lee Chanyeol dan Park Daejung. Tapi kalian gak usah khawatir atau bingung lagi karena di chapter ini, sudah jelas nama Chanyeol sudah ditetapkan―yakni Park Chanyeol /yeaaay, Park Chanyeol kembali :D/

 **Kerusakan mata Chanyeol bisa disembuhin gak?**

Um..belom kepikiran (._.) Well, gimana alur cerita aja ya.

 **Rambut putih Chanyeol itu permanen?**

Yup, itu efek dari serum.

 **Acara tembak-tembakan di kediaman Byun itu apa gak mengundang kecurigaan tetangga? 'kan pistolnya gak kedap suara.**

Tentu saja mengundang, solusinya muncul di chapter depan kok.

 **Yeri sama Chanyeol saudaraan? Kapan Yeri muncul lagi?**

Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas di chapter ini ya.

 **Selama ini, Chanyeol hidup sama siapa? Dapet uang dari mana?**

Chanyeol hidup sendirian setelah membunuh pasangan Choi. Sebelum membunuh pasangan Choi, dia sudah menyabotase rekening pasangan Choi, jadi hidup dia gak susah ke depannya. Kok acara sabotasenya gak ketahuan sama pihak berwajib? Itu karena Chanyeol pintar meskipun usianya masih muda. Dan lagi, kelicikan Chanyeol juga ia pelajari dari pasangan Choi /smirk/

 **Endingnya gak bakal kayak Romeo dan Juliet'kan?**

Nggak, santai aja. Well..hopefully, HAHAHA~

 **Siapa otak di balik pembantaian keluarga Park?**

Insya Allah jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

 **Fyodor udah tahu tujuan Kyuhyun ke rumah Park malam itu?**

Tentu saja. Itu hanya umpan untuk memancing emosi Chanyeol.

 **Saya panggil 'teteh' ke Author, boleh?**

Monggo, itu bahkan lebih baik daripada dipanggil 'thor'.

 **Syudah'kah? Ya syudah, syampai ketemu di chapter depan (yang entah kapan publish-nya). Semoga kalian tetep ngikutin jalan ceritanya meski saya apdetnya lama. SUPER DUPER MAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH BACA DAN NINGGALIN JEJAK /peluk non-silent readers/**

 **REVIEW, JUSEYO?**


	9. Chapter 8

Hampir seminggu Baekhyun dirawat di RS, hampir seminggu pula ia terkurung dalam kebosanan di ruangan berbau obat itu. Namun terima kasih pada orang-orang yang mengunjunginya di RS (Baekhyun tak'kan menyebutkan namanya secara spesifik), rasa bosan itupun berkurang secara bertahap. Well, setidaknya sampai laki-laki mungil itu keluar dari tempat itu. Dan detik ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun menghirup udara kebebasannya. Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Katakanlah Baekhyun 'beruntung' karena ia pulang saat urusan di kediaman Byun telah diselesaikan Kyuhyun secara bersih. Dan yang dimaksud dengan 'bersih' adalah mengatasi semua masalah tanpa celah. Hal ini jarang dilakukan Kyuhyun secara langsung karena biasanya ia akan menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Sepertinya keinginan pria itu untuk tak berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal lagi, benar-benar besar. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur atas hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan pihak berwajib dan para tetangga bahwa keributan yang terjadi tempo hari di kediaman Byun adalah usaha pencurian yang gagal. Meski tak tahu bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun meyakinkan mereka, tapi toh itu tetap berhasil. Tak ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut ataupun rumor aneh berjalan kian kemari di mulut para tetangga karena memang sebenarnya tak pernah ada pencurian. Kesimpulannya, mereka kembali tinggal di rumah itu lagi dengan aman.

Tapi sekarang, muncul satu permasalahan lainnya.

"TIDAK-MAU."

Jessica dan Baekhyun mendengus keras secara bersamaan mendengar jawaban final Sehun yang sepertinya tak dipikirkan lebih matang. Hell, setiap penekanan bahkan menjelaskan dengan gamblang bahwa laki-laki albino itu menampik mentah-mentah ide Jessica untuk membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi roommate. Bukan tanpa alasan wanita itu mencetuskan ide tersebut. Itu berakar dari kurangnya kamar tidur di kediaman Byun.

Pasalnya, satu kamar kosong di kediaman Byun telah diberikan pada Yeri (hal ini tak bisa diganggu gugat) dan Chanyeol masih belum mendapatkan kamarnya. Jessica pikir ia bisa membujuk Sehun untuk berbagi kamar dengan Chanyeol sampai renovasi rumah mereka selesai, namun sepertinya benteng privasi laki-laki albino itu terlalu kokoh untuk dirubuhkan. Si bungsu dari keluarga Byun itu bahkan tak menyisihkan beberapa detik untuk sebuah pertimbangan dan langsung meluncurkan penolakan.

Jessica melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menghela napas kasar. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu." Mata cantiknya berbelok ke arah si sulung dari keluarga Byun. "Maka, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Kalimat terakhir Jessica benar-benar terdengar ambigu di telinga Sehun. Itu adalah kalimat dengan makna yang besar, belum termasuk tatapan (mencurigakan) yang Jessica lontarkan pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol akan sekamar dengan Baekhyun."

Sekonyong-konyong, dua remaja yang disebutkan namanya tersedak ludah masing-masing, yang mana mendapatkan perhatian seluruh orang di sekeliling mereka―termasuk tatapan jengkel Sehun.

"Eomma tidak bisa menempatkan laki-laki ini bersama Baekhyun Hyung." Sehun protes sebelum Baekhyun sempat bersuara.

Jessica menaikkan sebelah alisnya―bingung. "Kenapa?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu terlalu konyol untuk disebut 'pertanyaan', Sehun-pun memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya Eomma ingin melihat putra sulung keluarga Byun keluar dari kamar dengan posisi jalan mengangkang?"

Tak membutuhkan barang sedetik untuk melihat perubahan warna pipi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Well, mereka paham benar apa maksud Sehun, dan itu membuat keduanya merona hebat. Heh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 8** – **Finding the 'Puppet Master'**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Kim Yeri (RV)**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PLETAK!

Jessica dan Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun secara kompak, menghasilkan rintihan memilukan dari mulut si bungsu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah!" Baekhyun setengah malu-setengah mengancam adiknya.

"Aish, itu benar!" Sehun membela diri seraya mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri. "Kalian pikir aku ini bodoh untuk mengartikan tatapan mata mereka yang–AWW!"

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kesadisan jemari Jessica pada telinga si bungsu. Laki-laki albino itu benar-benar diseret paksa oleh Jessica ke dapur, erangannya bahkan masih terdengar dari ruang tamu.

"Maafkan Sehun ya? Dia memang selalu sensitif pada orang baru. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Sehun untuk sementara."

Chanyeol menepis pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan gelengan pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidur di sofa saja."

"Eyy~ mana bisa begitu? Walaubagaimanapun, kau dan Yeri adalah tamu. Tidak perlu sungkan, Chanyeol-ah. Rumah ini sudah menjadi rumahmu dan Yeri juga, oke?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kebapakan, menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jessica ke dapur.

Well, Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah.

Entah kenapa, tersemat sedikit penyesalan akan keputusannya untuk tinggal serumah dengan keluarga Byun.

.

.

Setelah acara adu mulut dengan Jessica, Sehun membangun bentengnya sendiri. Well, laki-laki albino itu secara harfiah tak membiarkan Chanyeol lepas dari padangannya barang sedetik. Bola matanya sibuk kesana-kemari, terus bergulir kemanapun laki-laki tinggi itu pergi―seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan?" Chanyeol yang jengah ditatapi, pun akhirnya bertanya. Ia baru saja selesai menata tempat tidurnya, tepat di seberang ranjang milik Sehun.

"Ya, banyak―sebenarnya." Sehun berhenti menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu kamar, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Pertama; kau harus tahu meskipun kita berbagi kamar, secara teknis ini masih kamarku, jadi –suka tidak suka– turuti peraturannya. Kedua; perhatikan tingkahmu selama tinggal bersama kami, yang artinya tak boleh menusuk dari belakang atas alasan apapun. Dan ketiga; atur jarakmu dengan Baekhyun Hyung, dia bukan kekasihmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas perlahan. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Sehun hampir saja berbalik untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi ia menahannya saat tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Dan satu lagi, lakukan sesuatu dengan rambut mencolokmu itu. Ganti dengan warna hitam atau apalah, cat permanen bila perlu."

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali begitu Sehun keluar dari kamar itu. Atensinya berpindah pada rambut putih pucatnya. Disentuhnya helai itu seraya memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Well, warnanya memang terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran siswa SMA, Chanyeol bahkan bukan seorang idol. Tapi jujur, ia sendiri agak bingung warna apa yang cocok untuk surainya.

"Yeri-ya?" seru Chanyeol, tepat saat Yeri melewati kamar Sehun.

"Ada apa, Oppa?"

"Kau punya saran untuk warna rambutku?"

Yeri berkedip dua kali. "Warna rambut?"

.

.

"Baek, bisa kau panggilkan Chanyeol dan Yeri? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam."

Baekhyun yang baru saja menuangkan susu strawberry kesukaannya ke dalam gelas, sontak menahan pergerakannya yang ingin meminum cairan merah muda itu karena pertanyaan Jessica. "Aku tak melihat mereka sedari tadi, Eomma. Sepertinya sedang pergi."

"Begitukah? Kemana?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu."

"Chanyeol mana, Baek?"

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal. Well, ia sudah sedikit ini untuk meminum susu strawberry-nya sebelum suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatannya. Baekhyun bersumpah Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti mencari seorang anak kecil berumur lima dengan kepalanya yang menengok kesana-kemari ketimbang mencari sosok remaja tinggi berambut putih yang tak kelihatan semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Abeoji."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"Haruskah aku tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya sarkastis, lalu sesegera mungkin meminum susu strawberry-nya sebelum ia disela lagi. Hell, kenapa orangtuanya sibuk sekali mencari laki-laki tinggi itu? Maksudnya, ayolah! Chanyeol bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi dua puluh empat jam penuh. Dan sebagai tambahan, Baekhyun juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Duh.

"Kami pulang!"

Itu suara Yeri. Panjang umur sekali.

Jessica meletakkan mangkuk berisi kimchi di atas meja makan, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yeri dan Chanyeol. "Yeri-ya, Chanyeol-ah, kalian sudah pulang? Ayo kita–"

Jessica refleks menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat perubahan remaja bermarga Park itu. Dan bukan sekedar 'perubahan' karena itu secara harfiah membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya pangling. Ya, cukup mencolok. Maksudnya lihatlah penampilan Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan rambut dark brown-nya yang ditata ke belakang. Jessica yang sudah memiliki suami saja sampai terpesona karena ketampanan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Oh my God, rambutmu―kau mengecatnya?"

Seharusnya Jessica tak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Tapi jika ingin kejujuran, wanita itu sesungguhnya sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang baru.

"Ya." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Apa terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol-ah. Kau justru terlihat semakin tampan." Jessica menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih bergeming. "Iya'kan, Baek?"

Tersentak karena pertanyaan Jessica yang tiba-tiba, laki-laki mungil itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan sebisa mungkin tidak menabrakkan maniknya dengan manik yang lebih tinggi. "K–kenapa tanya aku?"

Jessica menaikkan alisnya, sedikit mencurigai gelagat putra sulungnya yang salah tingkah. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku'kan hanya menanyakan pendapatmu."

Itu memang benar, jadi kenapa juga Baekhyun harus salah tingkah? Laki-laki mungil itupun tak tahu kenapa.

"I–itu–"

Tanpa sebuah kesengajaan, obsidian si mungil bertemu dengan obsidian yang bersurai dark brown. Dan tanpa sebuah peringatan, jantung laki-laki mungil itu berderu hebat laksana ombak di musim panas, yang mana membawa efek kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Benar-benar memalukan, apalagi seluruh perhatian beralih sepenuhnya kepadanya. Sejenak, lidahnya jadi terasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

"B–BIASA SAJA!" serunya dengan suara cempreng, lalu kabur begitu saja ke kamarnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Kemudian hening.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Jessica sungguh tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa membaca situasi. Yeri sendiri hanya tersenyum penuh makna seraya menggoda Chanyeol dengan menyenggolkan lengannya ke lengan laki-laki tinggi itu. Sementara Sehun? Well, ia teramat jengkel melihat atmosfer hangat (sesaat) antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ah, masa muda.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan ketika merasakan nyeri di mata kirinya. Laki-laki tinggi itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, rasa kantuknya seketika hilang karena rasa sakit itu. Satu hembusan napas lelah dari mulut Chanyeol terdengar dalam temaramnya ruangan tersebut. Well, ini memang terjadi cukup sering. Meski ia bisa mengatasi rasa sakit itu ketika sedang terjaga, namun tidak ketika ia tengah terlelap. Rasa sakit itu justru akan membuatnya sulit tidur. Jujur, ini sangat menyiksanya.

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, membuat ingatan Chanyeol melayang pada percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun setelah jam makan malam berakhir tadi. Tak ada yang terlibat dalam percakapan serius di dalam ruang kerja milik Kyuhyun, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun sendiri. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah mengetahui dalang di balik pembantaian keluarga Park enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Nama sang dalang adalah Joaquin Guzman Loera, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'El Chapo'. Pria pendek itu adalah seorang bos kartel narkoba Sinaloa yang beroperasi di wilayah Meksiko. Sejarah menulis bahwa salah satu buronan paling dicari di dunia itu telah melakukan bisnis kotor tersebut selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan menyuap beberapa pejabat pemerintahan, polisi, dan pengusaha demi melindungi aset kartelnya.

Enam belas tahun yang lalu, El Chapo menambahkan Korea Selatan ke dalam daftar negara berikutnya guna memperluas bisnisnya. Dan demi melancarkan rencananya tersebut, El Chapo harus meminta bantuan Park Minho yang diyakini sebagai pengusaha terbesar di Korea Selatan (pada saat itu) yang memiliki segala macam koneksi. Berdasarkan informasi yang dikumpulkan Yonghwa―orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun, ditemukan bahwa El Chapo telah melakukan berbagai usaha untuk menyuap Park Minho, namun―sayangnya―kesepatakan itu tak pernah terjadi.

 _Tak mungkin ada asap jika tak ada api._

Atas dasar penolakan yang didapat El Chapo dari Park Minho, Yonghwa-pun menyimpulkan akar dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa El Chapo bekerja sama dengan Diego Perez Henao untuk melindungi keberadaan pasangan Choi (pasca pembantaian keluarga Park) di Bogota. Jadi, tidak mengherankan jika Fyodor Choi dan Arqelia Choi tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Yang menjadi permasalahan saat ini adalah keberadaan El Chapo sendiri. Yonghwa masih belum bisa memastikan keberadaan El Chapo untuk saat ini, namun semuanya masih diusahakan. Kyuhyun meminta kesabaran Chanyeol akan hal ini, terutama untuk tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah seorang diri sebelum ada informasi lebih lanjut dari Yonghwa. Kendati ada rasa emosi yang sulit dinetralkan, Chanyeol-pun mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun.

Dan lagi, ada satu emosi lainnya yang sulit ia netralkan.

"Aish.." Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika rasa sakit di mata kirinya tak kunjung reda. Jadi, iapun membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuju arah dapur di lantai satu. Pikirnya, mungkin secangkir kopi bisa membantunya. Chanyeol yakin Jessica tak'kan keberatan jika ia menggunakan dapurnya sebentar untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

Maka satu persatu langkahpun Chanyeol ambil dengan hati-hati, mengingat dirinya baru sekali ini tinggal di kediaman Byun, terlebih karena sebagian besar lampu-lampu di rumah itu telah dimatikan. Namun belum sempat laki-laki tinggi itu sampai di tempat tujuan, sekonyong-konyong telinga perinya menangkap suara-suara dari arah sana. Penasaran, iapun mempercepat langkahnya dengan posisi siaga. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika yang ia dapati justru laki-laki mungil dengan piyama biru langitnya. Itu Baekhyun.

"Baek? Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini?"

"Aku haus." Baekhyun mengangkat segelas air putih ke udara sebagai bukti perkataannya, lalu balik bertanya, "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Um..aku..belum mengantuk saja." Chanyeol beralasan. Ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun khawatir lagi hanya karena keadaan mata kirinya―seperti saat di RS dulu. "Aku mau buat kopi, kau mau?"

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna dibuatnya. "Kenapa kau buat kopi di jam seperti ini? Kau akan sulit tidur, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku belum terlalu mengantuk."

"Yak, mana boleh begitu." Baekhyun mengambil paksa cangkir yang diambil Chanyeol. "Lebih baik kau minum susu, itu akan membuatmu cepat mengantuk."

Anehnya, Chanyeol tak mengajukan protes apapun, bahkan ketika Baekhyun menuangkan susu vanilla ke cangkirnya. Ia justru termangu, sampai akhirnya laki-laki mungil itu memberikan kembali cangkir tersebut.

"Jangan minum kopi, arasseo? Aku akan pastikan kau habiskan susunya, lalu pergi tidur."

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun hanya akan duduk di kursi meja makan untuk beberapa menit sampai ia merasakan kantuk, tapi nyatanya laki-laki mungil itu terus menemaninya demi memastikan susu vanilla itu telah habis diminum.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Chanyeol bertanya di antara kesunyian malam, merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk.

"Sedikit. Cepat habiskan susunya, jadi aku bisa cepat tidur."

"Tidurlah duluan, aku akan habiskan susunya."

"Ck, diam dan habiskan saja susunya, Dobbi."

Chanyeol tak membalas lagi. Ia justru bertingkah seperti bocah berumur lima yang langsung melaksanakan perintah dari yang lebih tua. Dalam hitungan detik, susu vanilla itupun habis tak bersisa. Melihatnya, Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Jemarinya terulur ke surai dark brown Chanyeol, lalu mengacaknya gemas. "Bagus~"

Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan asing itu menjalari tubuh Chanyeol. Dimana ia merasakan debaran jantung bagai gulungan ombak, darah bagai mendidih, dan mata yang bergeming pada satu objek bernama Byun Baekhyun. Atau mungkin, kali ini efeknya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Sekonyong-konyong, Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan tahu-tahu jarinya telah bermain di pipi yang lebih mungil―mengusapnya teramat lembut.

Mengabaikan keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas dalam obsidian Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah laki-laki mungil itu, layaknya kupu-kupu yang tertarik pada kecantikan setangkai bunga. Dan anehnya, Baekhyun tak menunjukkan sebuah penolakan. Laki-laki dengan mata bak puppy itu justru terhipnotis pada sentuhan lembut jemari Chanyeol, dalam teduhnya manik coklat si jangkung.

Maka bertemulah kedua belah bibir tersebut, mempersatukan perasaan meletup-letup yang dirasakan keduanya semenjak ciuman pertama mereka. Saling mengecup, saling melumat, merasakan rasa manis tak terdeskripsikan dalam jejak yang dibuat bibir lawan. Baekhyun akui ciuman ini tidak sepanas ketika mereka berciuman di perpustakaan sekolah, melainkan lembut seperti ketika mereka berciuman untuk pertama kali di kamar Baekhyun.

Hanya saja..kali ini lebih sempurna.

Di detik kesepuluh, Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, menatap si mungil dari jarak dekat dengan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol bersumpah jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat Baekhyun balik menatapnya dengan pipi dan bibir semerah cherry. Sekonyong-konyong, laki-laki tinggi itu merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu menari di atas perutnya, membuat jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Baek," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang merona, "Aku.."

Kemudian hening.

Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa. Ingin sekali Baekhyun bertanya, tapi lidahnya seperti dicuri kucing sehingga tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sorot dalam obsidian Chanyeol yang membuatnya seperti itu. Manik kelam yang buta di sebelah kiri itu mengekspresikan banyak hal, tapi Baekhyun tak tahu mana yang mendominasi. Dan entah bagaimana, hal itu juga membuatnya khawatir di saat bersamaan.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Bibirnya kemudian mengecup dahi Baekhyun, memberikan sengatan terakhir pada si mungil di malam itu. "Selamat tidur.." Berkata seperti itu sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya.

Baekhyun mengikuti pandangannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang telah kembali ke kamar Sehun dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian meraba dada kirinya. Benaknya mengajukan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri akan jantungnya yang tak berdetak normal bahkan ketika Chanyeol tidak sedang menatap matanya atau mengecup bibirnya. Hanya dengan mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi di antara dirinya dan laki-laki bersurai dark brown itu, Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat malam.." gumam Baekhyun, dengan debaran tak terkontrol yang masih berbekas.

 **###**

Pagi nampak memberikan sambutan hangat di hari pertama keluarga Byun kembali menempati kediaman mereka. Cek saja cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk di antara dahan-dahan pohon oak, kicauan merdu burung biru di sela-sela suara Jessica yang tengah membalikkan masakannya, dan keadaan yang semakin disempurnakan dengan kehadiran anggota baru dalam keluarga kecil tersebut―yakni Chanyeol dan Yeri.

"Selamat pagi, Yeri-ya~" Baekhyun menyapa Yeri ketika kakinya menginjak lantai dapur. Gadis remaja itu telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, sibuk membantu Jessica menyiapkan alat makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi juga, Baekkie Oppa~" Yeri balas menyapa, dibubuhi senyuman jenaka. Melihat keceriaan Yeri, Baekhyun-pun mengacak gemas surai gadis itu sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jessica.

"Eomma masak apa?" tanya Baekhyun, mengintip antusias makanan di atas penggorengan. Matanya berbinar lucu ketika pandangannya disuguhkan bacon yang hampir matang.

Jessica menatap datar putra sulungnya. "Tahan air liurmu itu, Baek. Cepat panggil Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk sarapan bersama."

Dan Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

Well, tidak masalah sebenarnya jika ia hanya disuruh memanggil adiknya turun, tapi Chanyeol? Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam, Baekhyun bahkan belum tahu ia harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika bertemu laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Sarapannya sebentar lagi matang, cepat panggil mereka." Jessica menyuruh Baekhyun sekali lagi, tak memberi Baekhyun pilihan untuk membantah perintah mutlak tersebut. Jadi, si mata sipit itupun berjalan ke kamar Sehun di lantai dua dengan langkah yang berat.

"Ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun bahkan ada di dalam sana, jadi kau tidak akan berduaan dengannya, oke?" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ini yang ketujuh kalinya ia melakukannya, omong-omong. Well, laki-laki mungil itu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat dirinya tak gugup. Salah satu caranya yang paling ampuh adalah bergumam sendiri.

"Oke, ini dia." Satu hembusan napas panjang menjadi penutup dari acara-bergumam-nya, tepatnya begitu kaki-kakinya berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Sehun.

CKLEK.

HOLLY-SHIT.

Baekhyun bersumpah ini adalah hal yang paling ia sesali ketika membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Kenapa, kalian bertanya? Karena saat ini―detik ini, Baekhyun tengah menyaksikan laki-laki bermarga Park dengan surai basah, dan yang terpenting―topless. Ya, itu Chanyeol, omong-omong.

Baekhyun benar-benar mati kutu.

"Oh, hey." Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

Sialan.

Tubuh topless dan senyuman itu benar-benar cocok.

Aigoo, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun jadi kehilangan fokus begini? Si mata sipit itu harus menampar dirinya sendiri keras-keras untuk tak menatap perut kotak-kotak Chanyeol terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap maniak.

"S–s–selamat pagi.." Baekhyun balas menyapa. Oh, percayalah, si mungil sudah sangat berusaha agar terdengar natural. "Um..Eomma menyuruhku memanggilmu dan Sehun untuk sarapan bersama."

"Oh, ya, tentu. Aku akan turun setelah berpakaian. Nanti kuberi tahu Sehun, dia masih mandi."

"O–oke, ya, jadi–" Sejenak, Baekhyun kehilangan topik pembicaraan. Oh astaga, tak bisakah laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya tak menatapnya dengan senyuman semanis itu? Itu membuat otak Baekhyun blank karena terlalu dipenuhi dengan kejadian malam, dan ia bersumpah jantungnya hampir meledak.

CKLEK.

Sehun yang baru keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya, mengerutkan dahinya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dengan tatapan yang menurutnya aneh. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Matanya bahkan sulit beranjak dari paras tampan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini?" Sehun memicingkan mata curiga pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Well, ia cukup yakin ada yang terjadi di antara dua orang itu. Namun di saat ia hendak melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi, Baekhyun tahu-tahu menarik tangannya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung, apa yang–"

"Cepat turun dan sarapan!"

"Tak bisakah kau berikan waktu padaku hanya untuk memakai baju?!"

"TIDAK."

"HYUNG! AISH, JANGAN TARIK HANDUKKU, BODOH!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap kakak beradik itu dari ambang pintu dengan ekspresi melongo.

.

.

Sarapan di kediaman Byun telah selesai lima menit yang lalu. Beberapa penghuni rumah itupun telah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun pergi dengan mobilnya untuk mengantarkan Yeri ke sekolah, sementara Jessica pergi ke toko bunga yang dikelolanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akan mulai masuk sekolah lagi minggu depan. Ketiganya sudah sepakat untuk tetap bersekolah di EXO High School.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus, termasuk memberitahu pihak sekolah secara langsung mengenai marga Chanyeol yang diganti dan ketidakhadiran ketiga remaja itu (Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun) selama berhari-hari. Kyuhyun berjanji untuk membereskannya sendiri nanti, bahkan berniat bicara langsung dengan Kepala Sekolah. Well, entah bagaimana caranya pria itu menanganinya, tapi Baekhyun sangat yakin Abeoji-nya itu akan menemukan penjelasan yang logis untuk diberikan pada pihak sekolah.

Kembali ke kediaman Byun, detik ini, Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencuci semua piring bekas sarapan tadi. Well, itu adalah perintah Jessica sebelum wanita itu pergi. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan melakukannya sendiri karena ia tahu Sehun tak'kan mau melakukan hal seperti ini, terutama setelah laki-laki mungil itu nyaris membuat Sehun telanjang bulat di hadapan anggota keluarganya. Meski tak benar-benar terjadi, tetap saja itu **nyaris** , si albino itu bahkan masih memasang mimik sebal pada Hyung-nya.

"Biar kubantu."

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang ia gosok ketika suara bass milik Chanyeol muncul dari arah belakang, tanpa peringatan sama sekali.

"T–tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun menjawab senetral mungkin, meski suaranya menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa ia teramat gugup.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantu, Baek. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri hanya karena aku seorang tamu'kan? Berikan sponge-nya."

Meski bisa menepis ucapan Chanyeol, entah kenapa Baekhyun menurut saja untuk membiarkan laki-laki tinggi itu membantunya. Jadilah, mereka berbagi tugas. Chanyeol yang menggosok semua piring kotor, sementara Baekhyun membilasnya dengan air bersih. Tak ada percakapan selama kejadian itu berlangsung, mereka sama-sama sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Meski sesekali, ekor mata keduanya saling mencuri pandang.

Senyuman yang ditahanpun menjadi dampak.

.

.

Waktu belum menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang ketika Jessica meminta Baekhyun pergi ke toko bunganya untuk membantunya disana. Saat itu, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kediaman Byun, duduk di ruang kerja bersama laptopnya. Baekhyun tak memikirkan apapun selain Abeoji-nya itu sedang melanjutkan tulisannya yang sempat tertunda, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Justru Kyuhyun-lah yang meminta Jessica untuk membuat Baekhyun pergi ke toko bunga.

"Baca ini." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sesuatu di laptopnya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Itu adalah data yang baru didapat Kyuhyun dari Yonghwa saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar Yeri ke sekolah. Sebuah informasi penting mengenai keberadaan El Chapo.

"Dia berada di Guatemala." Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membaca data tersebut. "Tapi keberadaannya tak selalu disana, ia bisa saja berada di tempat lain keesokan harinya. Jadi, kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum kehilangan jejaknya lagi."

"Kapan tepatnya itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku menyarankan pukul dua siang ini. Itu sebabnya kita harus menyusun rencana sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun. Atensinya bergulir pada remaja yang paling tinggi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab langsung. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki jawabannya sendiri, namun seseorang dalam benaknya seolah membuat suaranya hilang. Baekhyun―laki-laki mungil itu tak boleh sampai terlibat.

.

.

Sehun baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya ketika tangannya menyimpan pistol Sig Sauer X6 di balik jaketnya, tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah tas hitam. Laki-laki albino itu nampak telah siap akan persiapannya pergi ke Guatemala. Dan sesuai rencana yang telah disusun beberapa jam yang lalu, ia akan pergi ke Guatemala bersama Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun pukul dua siang ini. Ketidakpastian akan keberadaan El Chapo membuat mereka harus pergi secepat mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu kemana bos narkoba itu akan pergi di atas jam enam pagi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan bufet dekat tangga, namun laki-laki jangkung itu tak menjawab. Matanya justru terpaku pada sebuah foto di bufet, tepatnya pada foto Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Well, ia tahu benar Chanyeol merasa buruk karena telah membohongi Baekhyun, tapi adalah keputusannya sendiri untuk tak mengikutsertakan Baekhyun ke dalam misi ini. Sehun bahkan masih ingat Chanyeol memberikan syarat tersebut padanya dan Kyuhyun sebelum mereka menyusun rencana tadi. Meski yang bersurai dark brown itu tak mengatakan alasan di balik keputusannya itu, toh Sehun tetap tahu _apa_ melalui sorot matanya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Sehun berucap. "Kau yakin tidak akan mengikutsertakan Baekhyun Hyung?"

Terdiam sesaat, kemudian menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya." Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun. "Ayo pergi."

 **TBC**

 **Perang besarnya di chapter depan ya. Lalu dengan berat hati saya mengumumkan bahwa FF The Identity dan Taste of Romance HIATUS sampai bulan Mei. Saya ada project buku FF ChanBaek dengan beberapa author, jadi harus dibereskan secepatnya. So, mohon perhatian kalian ya.**

 **Ini jawaban saya atas beberapa pertanyaan kalian di chapter 7.**

 **FF ini ending di chapter berapa?**

Belom tahu, pengerjaannya belum selesai. Insya Allah gak lebih dari 10 chapter /maunya/.

 **Identitas Fyodor Choi itu siapa?**

Fyodor Choi itu nama aslinya, begitupun dengan Joaquin Guzman Loera (El Chapo), kecuali untuk Arqelia Choi itu asli OC. Kedua cast itu bukan orang Korea yang saya ganti namanya. Fyodor saya ambil dari nama sastrawan Rusia dan El Chapo diambil dari bos narkoba beneran di Sinaloa. Dan sebenarnya cast Park Minho disini, saya ambil dari Lee Minho bukan Choi Minho, tapi itu mah suka-suka kalian bayanginnya siapa haha.

 **Mata Chanyeol disembuhin dong, Kak?**

Setelah perang ya, biar ceritanya Chanyeol masih memiliki kelemahan dari sisi kiri.

 **HunHan ada adegan fluff?**

Entahlah, kayaknya gak akan ada. Itu sebabnya saya hapus HUNHAN di summary.

 **Katanya PCY hilang ingatan, tapi kok masih inget sama Yeri?**

PCY'kan pinter, dia cari tahu mengenai silsilah keluarga Park setelah membunuh pasangan Choi, cuma gak banyak data yang dia dapet.

 **Bakal ada baku tembak lagi?**

ADA, CHAPTER DEPAN. I CANNOT WAIT TOO~ /padahal belum ngetik lagi/

 **Syudah terjawab'kan? Jadi, mohon review ya? /LIATIN FOTO CHANBAEK CIPOKAN/**


	10. Chapter 9

Saat itu, fajar belum memunculkan sinarnya di Guatemala, Amerika Tengah. Suasananya begitu tenang karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat empat puluh menit pagi kala itu, dimana mayoritas penduduknya belum kembali dari alam bawah sadar masing-masing. Namun tidak di kediaman bos kartel narkoba Sinaloa. Beberapa penjaga bersenjata telah dibayar untuk mengawal beberapa sudut rumah bergaya Meksiko itu, menjaga pemilik rumah dan kekayaannya dari serangan orang luar. Bagi beberapa orang, benteng pertahanan rumah megah itu terlihat sulit ditembus.

Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol.

Akan selalu ada jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk menembus rumah seseorang, termasuk target seumur hidupnya.

"Apa yang–" Salah seorang penjaga terkejut ketika seluruh lampu di rumah itu padam. Kepalanya celingukan dalam kegelapan, tak tahu harus menanyakan hal ini pada siapa karena ia sendiri tak tahu pasti dimana letak rekannya berdiri. "Hey, seseorang cepat hidupkan kembali–"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan beruntun dari arah bawah tanah berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa penjaga yang berjaga di lantai satu. Dirugikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap, keberadaan sang penembak yang tak pasti juga membuat para penjaga tak bisa membalas tembakan itu dengan akurat. Ini sungguh menyulitkan mereka. Pada akhirnya, para penjaga itupun tumbang dengan sekujur tubuh berlumurkan darah akibat luka tembakan―mati.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Belum cukup sampai disitu, suara tembakan kembali terdengar di lantai dua. Para penjaga di lantai dua mati-matian berusaha membalas tembakan asing itu hanya dengan bermodalkan insting. Namun sayangnya, insting tak cukup menyelamatkan mereka dari tembakan brutal tersebut. Dan hal terakhir yang bisa dipastikan di rumah megah itu adalah bangunnya sang pemilik rumah di kamar tidur utama, yang merupakan target utama atas penembakan brutal di dini hari itu―El-Chapo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 9** – **The Target (El-Chapo)**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Kim Yeri (RV)**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang onyx milik El-Chapo bergerak waspada, tangannya secepat mungkin mengambil pistol FN 57 dan sebuah senter di laci nakas dekat ranjang. Kemudian dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Entah bagaimana, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa beberapa orang asing menyerang dirinya dari dalam dan luar. Ia bahkan yakin tak banyak penjaga di dalam rumahnya yang bertahan akibat pembantaian tadi.

Kewaspadaan pria berdarah Meksiko itu kian meningkat tatkala obsidiannya menangkap tubuh tak bernyawa para penjaganya di beberapa sudut rumahnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, El-Chapo membawa serta senjata AKS-74U milik penjaganya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sementara fisiknya masih fokus pada gerakan mencurigakan di dalam rumahnya yang tak banyak dipenuhi cahaya, benaknya justru berpikir keras siapa dalang di balik penyerangan ini.

Sempat terpikir oleh El-Chapo bahwa mungkin saja ini ulah DEA, FBI, atau Interpol yang sudah lama mengejarnya, tapi kemudian ia merasakan beberapa kejanggalan. Jika ini perbuatan salah satu dari ketiga organisasi itu, apakah mungkin tak satupun petugas bersenjata terlihat di dalam rumahnya―sekalipun itu hanya siluet? Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan penyerangan sebutral itu hanya untuk menangkapnya? Daripada disebut 'penangkapan', El-Chapo menyebut ini sebagai 'kesengajaan'.

Sang musuh ingin memancingnya keluar.

"Joaquin!" Tiba-tiba El-Chapo dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sahabat sekaligus kaki tangannya―Marco. Tetesan darah menghiasi paras pria berumur empat puluhan itu. "Kau harus bersembunyi! Kita sedang diserang!"

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan penyerangan ini?" tanya El-Chapo.

"Entahlah." Marco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku akan cari tahu. Bersembunyilah, aku akan–"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh orang yang cari gara-gara denganku." El-Chapo memotong, raut mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. "Kita berpencar."

.

.

"Lantai satu sudah aman." ucap Kyuhyun melalui alat komunikasi di telinganya, yang tersambung pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tak bersamanya. "Kau sudah menemukan keberadaan El-Chapo, Sehun-ah?"

"Belum." Sehun yang bertugas di dalam mobil van (tak jauh dari kediaman El-Chapo) menjawab singkat, dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela napas. Pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk membuka kacamata night vision-nya, melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya sudah tak segelap setengah jam yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang agak robek, tepat pada darah yang keluar akibat pertarungannya tadi dengan beberapa penjaga bersenjata. Seraya mengatur napasnya yang agak berantakan, senjata HK416 di tangannyapun diturunkan. Satu hembusan napas kembali terdengar mengetahui persediaan peluru dalam senjata buatan Austria itu telah habis. Well, Kyuhyun sungguh berharap tak ada penjaga bersenjata tersisa di dalam rumah itu, karena selain senjata HK416 miliknya sudah tak memiliki sisa peluru, sisa satu peluru dalam pistol Glock 19 tak akan membantunya.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padanya.

Suara pelatuk yang ditarik adalah buktinya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, ia menemukan Marco tengah menodongkan pistol Sig Sauer P250 ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau salah satu di balik penyerangan ini," desis Marco dalam bahasa Inggris, "Byun Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya memakukan pandangan seutuhnya pada musuhnya. Mendapati hal tersebut, Marco tak ambil waktu lebih lama untuk meluncurkan tembakan ke kepala Kyuhyun, namun pria berdarah Korea itu lebih cepat menahan tangan Marco yang memegang pistol sehingga peluru itu tak mengenainya. Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengambil pistol tersebut, namun Marco lebih dulu memindahkan pistol buatan Jerman itu ke tangan kirinya. Marco sudah sedekat ini untuk menembak Kyuhyun, tapi kembali pria bermarga Byun itu menahan tangannya, yang kemudian disusul dengan pukulan keras tepat di wajah Marco sehingga pria itu terjerembab ke lantai.

Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan dengan mengambil pistol milik Marco. Perbandingan waktu yang tipis ketika Kyuhyun hendak melayangkan tembakan, bersamaan dengan Marco yang lebih dulu menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pecahan kaca, menghasilkan hasil yang signifikan. Alhasil, tangan Kyuhyun terluka, dan pistol kembali jatuh ke tangan Marco. Kyuhyun tak kehilangan akal. Ia mengambil pistol Glock 19 di balik punggungnya seraya menghindari serangan Marco. Pria berdarah Korea itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik dinding yang ia gunakan sebagai tameng saat mendengar betapa banyak peluru yang dihabiskan pria berdarah Meksiko itu.

Detik dimana Kyuhyun sudah memiliki keyakinan penuh bahwa Marco memiliki stok peluru yang terbatas, saat itulah ia menyerang Marco. Dengan sisa satu peluru di pistol Glock 19, Kyuhyun melayangkan tembakannya tepat ke tangan Marco yang memegang pistol sehingga pistol Sig Sauer P250 itu terlempar jauh. Tak memiliki senjata api, tentunya tak menghentikan pertarungan kedua pria itu, terlihat jelas saat Kyuhyun memukul titik fatal pada tubuh Marco dengan grip pistolnya.

Marco tentunya tak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil pisau lipatnya, kemudian menghentikan serangan Kyuhyun dengan menyayat tangannya, membuat pistol Glock 19 milik Kyuhyun terlempar ke sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan akibat luka sayatan kedua yang ia dapat dari Marco. Pria bermarga Byun itu kemudian melepaskan sabuk di celananya, menggunakannya sebagai senjata barunya. Ketika Marco datang menyerang dengan pisau lipatnya, Kyuhyun segera menahannya dengan memelintir tangan Marco ke belakang menggunakan sabuknya.

"Arrghh!" Marco mengerang keras saat rasa sakit pada tangannya yang dipelintir bertambah karena Kyuhyun memukul sendi di lengannya. Memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, dengan cepat Kyuhyun singkirkan pisau lipat di tangan Marco, lalu memukulnya tanpa ampun. Tak ingin dirinya dikalahkan, Marco-pun menendang lutut Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga pukulan itu berhasil dihentikan. Diambilnya sabuk Kyuhyun, lalu dilingkarkannya sabuk itu di leher Kyuhyun. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih dimilikinya, Marco mencekik Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan napas, tangannya sebisa mungkin menahan sabuk itu agak tak terlalu mencekiknya. Namun semakin Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, cekikan Marco semakin menguat. Ini tidak bagus―pikirnya. Ia bisa mati kalau tidak melakukan sesuatu.

DOR! DOR!

Netra Kyuhyun membola sempurna saat tubuh Marco ambruk dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya karena tembakan dari arah belakang mereka. Kyuhyun sungguh tak memikirkan kemungkinan apapun, kecuali Sehun atau Chanyeol datang menyelamatkannya, namun yang dilihatnya sungguh berbanding terbalik.

"B–Baekhyun?" Kyuhyun bangkit tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari anak sulungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kurasa bukan aku yang harus memberikan penjelasan disini." Baekhyun menjawab dengan intonasi dingin seraya menurunkan pistol Beretta 92 di tangannya. "Dimana Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

Suara sepatu Chanyeol yang beberapa kali menginjak pecahan kaca di lantai dua, tak sedikitpun membuat remaja tinggi itu terusik. Mata yang buta di sebelah kiri itu justru semakin waspada, menilik lamat-lamat kemungkinan beberapa penjaga yang masih hidup dan―tentunya―keberadaan targetnya. Siapapun yang dianggapnya musuh, pistol Pardini GT9 dalam genggamannya siap membidik. Meskipun begitu, sisi kiri Chanyeol masih merupakan titik kelemahannya.

Dan seseorang di belakang remaja tinggi itu mengetahuinya.

SYUT!

Chanyeol menghindar secepat yang ia bisa ketika instingnya mendeteksi sebuah ancaman dari arah belakangnya. Dan ternyata benar. Sebuah pisau dari arah belakang melayang tepat ke sisi kirinya. Sayangnya, reaksi yang agak lambat membuat pipi kiri laki-laki bersurai dark brown itu terluka. Tidak fatal, tapi merupakan ancaman besar bila ia tak menghindar tadi.

"Ternyata itu benar kau, Park Daejung." Penuturan dalam bahasa Inggris itu membuat Chanyeol menajamkan tatapannya pada sosok pria berumur lima puluh sembilan tahun yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Itu adalah El-Chapo.

Chanyeol mengusap darah yang mengalir di pipi kirinya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari El-Chapo. "Ternyata kau masih ingat, Pak Tua."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa." El-Chapo mendengus. "Anak dari Park Minho yang mata kirinya dibutakan."

"Jangan sebut nama Ayahku dengan mulut kotormu, brengsek." Chanyeol menggeram, rahangnya seketika mengeras.

"Wow. Ternyata mulutmu sama tajamnya dengan Ayahmu ya?" cibir El-Chapo, seringaiannya semakin lebar karena Chanyeol tak memberikan respon apapun setelahnya. "Menarik sekali. Aku penasaran apa saja yang telah kau pelajari selama bertahun-tahun, Park."

"Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu sendiri." Chanyeol mendesis.

"Begitukah?" El-Chapo menodongkan senjata AKS-74U tepat ke arah Chanyeol. "Well, kita buktikan saja."

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Baik itu El-Chapo ataupun Chanyeol, sama-sama melindungi diri sendiri dari tembakan musuh, kemudian membalas di saat-saat tertentu. Satu sama lain tampak tak ingin kalah. El-Chapo bahkan tak segan-segan menghancurkan barang-barang bernilai jutaan dollar-nya hanya untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Namun pada keadaan ini, El-Chapo lebih diuntungkan dengan besarnya nominal persediaan senjata, belum termasuk cadangan peluru yang ia punya.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol yang awalnya bisa mengimbangi serangan El-Chapo, kini mulai terlihat kewalahan. Pasalnya, El-Chapo selalu mengincar sisi kiri Chanyeol, yang mana merupakan titik lemah Chanyeol. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk menembak El-Chapo, namun―sialnya―pria itu tak memberinya banyak celah untuk bergerak. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, rasa sakit pada mata kirinya tiba-tiba kambuh. Alhasil, tembakan Chanyeol meleset, dan bahu kirinya tertembak salah satu peluru El-Chapo.

"Sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, tangannya memegangi bahu kirinya yang serasa terbakar. Laki-laki tinggi itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding guna melindungi diri dari serangan El-Chapo yang seperti tak punya akhir. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi karena pistolnya tak memiliki banyak peluru dan rasa sakit di mata kirinya membuat segalanya bertambah buruk, namun ia berusaha untuk tak panik. Chanyeol-pun memaksa otak cerdasnya untuk bekerja lebih keras.

Seketika, sebesit ide untuk meminta bantuan Kyuhyun dan Sehun terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Walaubagaimanapun, dirinya tak punya banyak pilihan saat ini. El-Chapo sudah mengetahui kelemahannya. Sekalipun ia bisa memanfaatkan benda lain sebagai pengganti pistolnya, rasa sakit di mata kiri dan luka di bahu kirinya hanya akan menghambat pergerakannya. Dan lagi, tujuan dari penyerangan ini adalah El-Chapo. Jika Chanyeol bersikeras memperjuangkan egonya untuk menyerang El-Chapo sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini, justru dirinyalah yang akan terbunuh sebelum sempat melukai salah satu anggota tubuh pria paruh baya itu.

"Arghh!"

Akan tetapi, erangan dari mulut El-Chapo berhasil menghentikan niatan Chanyeol. Dengan alis bertautan, laki-laki tinggi itupun mengintip di balik dinding untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan detik berikutnya, hanya ada netra Chanyeol yang terbelalak mengetahui El-Chapo tengah diserang Baekhyun. Tembakan yang sukses mengenai punggung El-Chapo itu menghasilkan baku tembak antara remaja mungil bermarga Korea dan pria paruh baya bermarga Meksiko.

"B–Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti terkejut, bahkan ketika Baekhyun sukses menghindari tembakan El-Chapo dengan berlari ke arahnya. "K–kenapa kau ada–"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala Baekhyun mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala yang lebih tinggi. Tatapan si mungil berubah tajam, menunjukkan dengan jelas amarah yang beberapa jam ini ditahannya.

"Sekali saja." desis Baekhyun. "Jika sekali lagi kau melakukan misi tanpaku, aku akan menembak kepalamu!"

Raut terkejut Chanyeol perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. Tak dihiraukannya pistol Beretta 92 milik Baekhyun yang masih menempel di kepalanya ataupun ancaman yang dilontarkan si mungil, Chanyeol justru menunjukkan raut penyesalannya. "Aku..hanya tak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, Baek.."

"Lalu, bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk padamu, bodoh?!"

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun, dengan senyuman tulus di sudut bibirnya. "Selama kau baik-baik saja.."

Baekhyun tahu seharusnya ia merasa kesal pada Chanyeol, tapi reaksi tubuhnya justru mengkhianatinya. Jantungnya malah berpacu cepat, dan pipinya bersemu dengan tidak elitnya. Tak ada hal efisien yang mampu dilakukan Baekhyun untuk menutupi rona tersebut. Itu sebabnya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menekan perasaannya yang hampir meledak.

"Aku tetap akan menembak kepalamu kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, Park." ancam si mungil, mata sipitnya menghindari netra Chanyeol. Namun tak lama, ia kembali mendongak saat teringat sesuatu. "Daripada itu, mata kirimu baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bersembunyi, hah?!" El-Chapo berteriak di antara jeda tembakannya. Sepertinya bos kartel narkoba dari Sinaloa itu nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya dalam menghadapi dua remaja itu.

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengisi ulang peluru pistolnya.

"Ya." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam manik Baekhyun. "Kau percaya padaku'kan?"

Ada jeda ketika Baekhyun menyelami manik kelam Chanyeol, mencari kesungguhan disana. Dan Baekhyun tahu ia tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya. Jadi, iapun menganggukkan kepalanya di detik kelima sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh sisi kirimu." Chanyeol memindahkan pistol milik Baekhyun ke tangan kiri laki-laki mungil itu. "Arahkan pistolmu selalu ke El-Chapo. Aku akan melindungimu."

Begitu Baekhyun mengangguk paham, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke belakang punggungnya, lalu mengarahkan pistol di tangan kanannya ke arah El-Chapo. Baekhyun yang memegang pistol di tangan kirinyapun melakukan hal yang sama untuk selalu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah El-Chapo―sesuai instruksi Chanyeol. Dengan fokus penuh dan gerakan pasti, mereka berdua menyerang El-Chapo dari sisi kiri juga kanan.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Siapa yang tahu? Ternyata aksi itu membuahkan hasil.

"Sialan kalian!" El-Chapo mengumpat ketika tembakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenai bahu kanan dan lengan kirinya. Dikuasai amarah yang mencapai ubun-ubun, El-Chapo-pun semakin membabi buta melancarkan aksi penembakannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berlindung di balik tembok, tak peduli sekalipun persediaan pelurunya semakin menipis.

"Berapa banyak sisa pelurumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengecek, kemudian menjawab, "Dua."

Chanyeol melirik El-Chapo sesaat, kemudian memberikan instruksi mutlak, "Tembak kakinya."

"Apa?" Intonasi Baekhyun sedikit naik, alisnya menukik tajam―pertanda bingung sekaligus tak percaya. "Aku punya dua peluru, dan kau ingin aku **hanya** menembak kakinya? Aku bisa saja–"

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol memotong, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Lakukan saja. Aku tahu yang kulakukan."

Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa tujuan Chanyeol sebenarnya, padahal ia yakin ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik untuk melumpuhkan El-Chapo daripada sekedar menembak kedua kakinya. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah, mendengus kesal di akhir kalimatnya. Laki-laki mungil itu kemudian menyembulkan pistolnya di balik dinding, memanfaatkan pantulan cermin di hadapannya untuk mengecek posisi El-Chapo. Begitu dirinya yakin akan posisi targetnya, dua tembakan diluncurkan secara beruntun tepat ke kaki El-Chapo.

DOR! DOR!

Ketika El-Chapo terjatuh, Chanyeol mengambil senjata AKS-74U yang tadi dipegang pria paruh baya itu, kemudian menggunakan grip-nya untuk memukul titik fatal pada tubuh pria itu. Erangan demi erangan kerap terdengar dari mulut El-Chapo, namun Chanyeol seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tetap memukul pria keturunan Meksiko itu sampai dirasanya cukup. Hal itu tak dilakukannya semata-mata karena dendam, melainkan untuk membuat pria gemuk itu tak mampu menggerakkan persendiannya, bahkan hanya untuk berdiripun akan terasa sulit.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu, bocah?" cibir El-Chapo, entah bagaimana masih mampu mengembangkan seringaian di sudut bibirnya. Namun Chanyeol tak menjawab. Remaja bersurai dark brown itu tetap pada tempatnya, menatap dingin lawannya. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan dalam manik kelam itu. Kendati emosinya telah mencapai batas maksimal, Chanyeol tetap melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengontrolnya.

Inilah rencananya.

"Sebelumnya kau bertanya apa saja yang sudah kupelajari selama bertahun-tahun ini, bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kecil dari saku celananya. Plastik kecil itu berisikan serbuk putih, Baekhyun tak yakin serbuk apa itu. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya ketika Chanyeol meniupkan serbuk tersebut pada El-Chapo.

"Aku belajar menjadi kuat, tak mudah percaya―bahkan pada orang yang selama ini kuanggap orangtua kandungku sendiri, juga belajar mengontrol emosiku. Semuanya kulakukan semata-mata untuk hari ini. Kematian orangtuaku, butanya mata kiriku, kesakitan yang kutampung selama bertahun-tahun.." Tatapan mata Chanyeol menjadi kosong. "Kau harus membayar semuanya, El-Chapo."

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi yang pasti El-Chapo tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelah Chanyeol meniupkan serbuk putih itu kepadanya. Pandangan pria paruh baya itu menjadi kosong, seolah sedang dihipnotis.

"Tembak kepalamu."

Mendengarnya, mata sipit Baekhyun sontak membulat sempurna. Dan itu bukan bagian klimaks. Nyatanya, laki-laki mungil itu kembali dikejutkan saat El-Chapo benar-benar melakukan perintah Chanyeol. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria bertubuh gemuk itu mengambil pistol FN 57 di balik punggungnya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke kepalanya. Ia tak terlihat takut ataupun ragu, justru tampak tenang. Menyaksikan hal ini, membuat adrenalin Baekhyun meningkat. Atensinya bergerak ke El-Chapo, berpindah pada Chanyeol, dan berakhir kembali di El-Chapo. Pelatuk ditarik oleh El-Chapo, dan–

DOR!

El-Chapo mati di tempat detik itu juga.

 **###**

Sehun mengatakan bahwa serbuk yang digunakan Chanyeol kemarin adalah scopolamine. Itu adalah jenis obat yang sama dengan yang disuntikkan pasangan Choi ke mata kiri Chanyeol, hanya saja yang ditiupkan Chanyeol pada El-Chapo itu berbentuk serbuk. Sedikit saja dosis yang digunakan, mampu membuat korban menjadi zombie. Sang korban akan terlihat seperti sedang dihipnotis, bahkan tak akan melakukan perlawanan atau reaksi apapun saat dimanfaatkan. Adalah hasil yang tak aneh jika El-Chapo menembak kepalanya sendiri atas perintah Chanyeol.

Dan kini semuanya telah berakhir. Setelah Sehun dan Baekhyun membereskan puing-puing kejahatan mereka di kediaman El-Chapo, juga luka Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun telah diobati, mereka berempatpun kembali ke Korea Selatan. Tak ada percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai mereka tiba di kediaman Byun tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Namun hal pertama yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat melewati pintu masuk rumahnya adalah rasa sesak, terjadi saat Chanyeol memeluk Yeri dengan erat.

Berbeda dengan Yeri yang menangis tersedu-sedu, Baekhyun tak melihat airmata di pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Namun dari raut muka Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa laki-laki tinggi itu jauh lebih terluka. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya tak ingin membuat Yeri khawatir, itu sebabnya laki-laki tinggi itu hanya terdiam sambil mengelus punggung adiknya―berusaha menenangkannya. Kakak beradik itu tampak tenggelam dalam kesedihan, seluruh anggota keluarga Byun tahu itu. Jadi, merekapun memberikan privasi pada Yeri dan Chanyeol untuk bicara empat mata di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan untuk segera tidur setelah makan malam berakhir. Namun ketukan di pintu kamarnya menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun bukakan pintu kamarnya untuk si pengetuk itu.

"Hey." Itu Chanyeol, dengan kurva tipis membentuk senyuman di sudut bibirnya. "Kau sudah mau tidur ya?"

"T–tidak." Baekhyun berbohong. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba jadi gugup, mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi lagi setelah kematian El-Chapo. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara berdua, kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu. Masuklah." Baekhyun membukakan pintu kamarnya agar Chanyeol bisa masuk. Laki-laki mungil itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sementara Chanyeol duduk di kursi belajarnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Um.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tak gatal. "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi..intinya aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Eh?"

"Karena telah menyembunyikan identitasku selama ini, juga tak mengajakmu ke Guatemala," Chanyeol menatap obsidian Baekhyun, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Kemudian hening. Chanyeol masih pada posisinya, menunggu Baekhyun meresponnya. Ada sebesit kekhawatiran dalam hati Chanyeol atas kebungkaman Baekhyun. Hal ini bisa berarti apa saja, entah itu Baekhyun tak mau memaafkannya atau belum bisa memaafkannya. Namun apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Lagipula, dirinyalah yang bersalah disini.

"Soal identitasmu, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau tak mau aku ikut ke Guatemala." Air muka Baekhyun menjadi serius ketika netranya bertemu netra Chanyeol. "Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

Chanyeol terkejut―tentu saja. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Tak pernah sekalipun aku meragukan kemampuanmu, Baek. Hanya saja.." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya yang serasa tersendat di tenggorokan. Entah kenapa, kehadiran Baekhyun saat ini mempersulit lidahnya untuk berkata. "Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Bagiku, keselamatanmu jauh lebih berharga. Aku tak'kan mampu memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi hal buruk padamu. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko, Baek. Itu saja."

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun merasa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya karena cukup banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang sejujurnya ingin ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol detik ini juga, namun keraguan justru mengusiknya. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun merasa takut jikalau jawaban atas pertanyaannya tak sesuai ekspektasinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memastikan semuanya.

Jadi mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus melakukannya saat ini juga.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu saja." Chanyeol bangkit duduknya. "Terima kasih sudah–"

"Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun memanggil seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Menanyakan apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat, kemudian menatap obsidian Chanyeol. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan setelah kita berciuman malam itu?"

Detik berikutnya, adalah keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bergerak, kedua pasang netra remaja itu masih saling bertatapan, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Obsidian si mungil lebih didominasi rasa penasaran, sementara yang lebih tinggi dilimpungi kebingungan. Meski pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar begitu sederhana, namun bukan perkara mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menjawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur padamu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

 **TBC**

 **ANNYEOOOONG! Adakah yang kangen sama saya? Hahaha~ setelah merasakan manisnya hiatus selama hampir dua bulan, akhirnya saya kembali ke FFn. Alhamdulillah FF buku ChanBaek (bagian saya) sudah selesai, jadi bisa ngelanjutin FF-FF yang belum rampung. Bagi kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan FF saya, terima kasih banyak sudah bersabar selama ini. Dan bagi yang sudah lupa jalan ceritanya, yah tak ada jalan lain selain membaca ulang, wkwk.**

 **Well, moga chapter kali ini gak mengecewakan ya meskipun pendek. Sebenarnya saya sengaja membuat chapter ini pendek biar balance sama chapter depan. BTW, chapter depan itu chapter akhir ya, ternyata harapan saya buat namatin FF The Identity di chapter 10 terkabul juga /goyang dumang/ Saya usahakan hal-hal menjurus ke NC muncul di chapter depan, tapi gak janji bakal full NC ya. Jadi bersiaplah, yadongers~**

 **Hari ini, saya apdet jamaah sama author kwek-kwek lainnya (Silvi bilang kalian nyebut kami 'author kwek-kwek', hahays lucuuu~) RedApplee, JongTakGu88, Blood-Type B, dan Sayaka Dini (dia nyusul besok). Oh ya, kalian dapet salam dari SilvieVienoy96. Dia bilang dia sayang kalian. Well, doakan saja semoga Silvi bisa cepet balik ke FFn ya, saya juga salah satu reader-nya kok.**

 **Lalu, tentang project buku ChanBaek, saya gak tahu pasti kapan terbitnya karena sebagian besar author lainnya belum pada rampung ngetiknya. Maka dari itu, mohon kesabaran kalian. Kami semua pasti promosi di sosmed begitu bukunya sudah dirilis kok, ufufu. Saya gak bisa kasih tahu judul dan jalan cerita FF ChanBaek bagian saya, tapi yang pasti genre-nya hurt/comfort. Saya perlihatkan beberapa clue FF ini di instagram saya (Azova10), you may check it.**

 **Last but not least, tinggalkan review yooo!**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE – SPECIAL UPDATE**

 **TO CELEBRATE**

 **#ChanBaekID 4** **th** **ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 – 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE IDENTITY**

 **Chapter 10 (end)** – **Trust Me**

 **Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

 **Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Kim Yeri (RV), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Crime/Action, School Life**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terkadang kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak pernah kau bayangkan―bahkan seseorang yang tak kau harapkan seumur hidupmu, tapi itu tak membuatnya salah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat, kemudian menatap obsidian Chanyeol. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan setelah kita berciuman malam itu?"

Detik berikutnya, adalah keheningan yang menyelimuti kamar Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bergerak, kedua pasang netra remaja itu masih saling menatap, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Obsidian si mungil lebih didominasi rasa penasaran, sementara yang lebih tinggi dilimpungi kebingungan. Meski pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar begitu sederhana, namun bukan perkara mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menjawabnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur padamu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawabnya. Si telinga peri itu lantas bersimpuh di hadapan si mata puppy, menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Semula, tak satupun tindakanku berada di ambang keraguan, Baek. Baik itu berbohong, memanipulasi, ataupun membunuh, aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang kulakukan." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sejenak, senyuman simpul terlukis di sudut bibirnya. "Namun ketika aku bertemu denganmu, perasaanku mulai goyah. Kupikir hal terbaik yang seharusnya kulakukan adalah melupakannya, dan tetap fokus pada misiku. Namun semakin lama aku menatap matamu, aku sadar bahwa semuanya sudah tak sama lagi."

Dalam hitungan detik, pipi Baekhyun-pun bersemu.

"Hanya saja.." Senyuman Chanyeol memudar perlahan-lahan. "Memikirkan misi juga masa laluku, membuatku takut untuk mengakuinya, bahwa mungkin..segalanya akan hancur.."

Jeda kembali. Entah kenapa, menantikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol rasanya begitu lama sampai membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak keruan. Ia gugup―sungguh. Bahkan tanpa disadari, si mungil bermata sipit itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Baek?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih, tatapan matanya menjadi sendu. "Apa aku boleh mencintaimu?"

Kemudian napas Baekhyun tertahan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, apa yang ada dalam benaknya, Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menebaknya dengan benar. Sorot mata laki-laki tinggi itu sering kali menampakkan banyak ekspresi, namun Baekhyun tak yakin apa yang lebih mendominasi. Namun saat ini, entah bagaimana, Baekhyun bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia selalu tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan takut untuk mengakui perasaannya, juga saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan terakhirnya―Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu nyata.

Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Bodoh." Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol, mengelus lembut pipi si jangkung dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau bersikap jujur?"

"Eh?"

Selanjutnya, adalah ketika bibir tipis Baekhyun menempel dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol, yang membuat bola mata laki-laki tinggi itu terbelalak. Saking terkejutnya, Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya untuk beberapa detik. Namun saat Baekhyun menciptakan lumatan semanis madu, Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Maka, Chanyeol-pun menutup matanya, menyematkan jemarinya di rahang si mungil untuk kemudian membalas ciuman tersebut.

Perlahan namun begitu dalam, kedua remaja itu membelai bibir satu sama lain. Setiap kecupan berpacu bersama debaran jantung keduanya yang terlampau abnormal. Si mungil paham bahwa itulah saatnya ia membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertarungan antar lidah maupun pertukaran ludah sudah tak terhindarkan lagi. Baekhyun melenguh dibuatnya, dan Chanyeol semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ahh..Yeol.." Dan sebuah desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, tepat saat Chanyeol menghisap lehernya. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan bulu kuduknya meremang karena napas Chanyeol yang memburu, membuat kedua tangannya refleks meremas bahu lebar yang lebih tinggi.

"Baek.." Chanyeol berbisik dengan bibir menempel di telinga Baekhyun, tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak menuju paha dalam si mungil (yang hanya ditutupi celana pendek selutut)―mengelusnya. "Aku mencintaimu.." Kemudian kembali meraup bibir tipis semerah cherry itu.

Keadaan di dalam kamar itupun semakin panas. Gaung erotis (yang tak terlalu keras) dari mulut laki-laki mungil di bawah kungkungan yang lebih tinggi memenuhi ruangan tak kedap suara itu. Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di bawah Chanyeol, tapi yang pasti ia tak bisa fokus pada hal itu karena sentuhan Chanyeol telah membuatnya lupa pada hal di sekitarnya.

"Mnnhh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan kanan Chanyeol merayap di bawah kaosnya, berhenti tepat di nipple-nya yang menegang. Elusan dan pelintiran di tonjolan merah muda itupun datang silih berganti. Baekhyun berbohong jika mengatakan ia tak menyukai hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol, terbukti dari caranya meluapkan kenikmatan tak terdeskripsikan itu melalui remasan di surai Chanyeol.

Di lain sisi, jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin meledak detik ini juga. Ini kali pertama ia melakukan hal seberani ini pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia sungguh tak menyangka efeknya akan sedahsyat ini. Chanyeol tak mau berhenti, sekeras apapun otaknya mengingatkan bahwa mereka berada di kediaman Byun―dimana siapapun bisa saja memergoki mereka, ia tetap tak mengindahkannya. Bibirnya justru semakin gencar melumat bibir Baekhyun, tangannya semakin lincah bergerak mencari titik sensitif Baekhyun, dan dirinya semakin menginginkan Baekhyun.

Ini terlalu memabukkan―pikir Chanyeol.

"Anhh..Chanh.." Baekhyun semakin tak kuasa menahan desahannya, terutama saat bibir Chanyeol menghisap nipple-nya. Tak hanya meninggalkan tanda kemerahan, lidahnyapun turut andil dalam menjilati tonjolan merah muda itu.

Seketika pikiran Baekhyun dipenuhi Chanyeol. Ciumannya, sentuhannya, bahkan deru napasnya. Semuanya menghantarkan setruman asing nan menggelitik di tubuh Baekhyun, memicu adrenalinnya dalam sekejap. Dan entah bagaimana, instingnya memberikan perintah mutlak pada tangannya untuk memeluk kepala Chanyeol, menyuruh si jangkung untuk terus memanjakan titik sensitifnya. Sementara kaki-kakinya beringsut melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, menggesekkan bagian selatan keduanya yang masih tertutup celana.

"Baek..nghh.." Chanyeol menggeram tertahan di antara gerakan pinggul Baekhyun yang membangunkan libidonya. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk menyentuh bagian vital Baekhyun, namun–

TOK TOK.

–terhentikan oleh ketukan pintu.

Secepat itu pula, Chanyeol menyingkir dari tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri refleks duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dan segera memperbaiki penampilannya yang agak berantakan. Hell, tentu saja laki-laki mungil itu melakukannya tanpa menatap Chanyeol karena―demi apapun―pipinya terlalu merah untuk ditunjukkan.

"S–siapa?" Baekhyun berdehem di ujung kalimatnya.

"Aku―Sehun. Aku ingin meminjam charger ponsel."

"Sebentar." Setelah Baekhyun merasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, iapun mengambil charger ponselnya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya untuk Sehun. "Ini."

Sehun tak segera mengambil charger ponsel Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa detik, atensi Sehun justru terpaku terlalu intens pada sesuatu di leher Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah seperti gigitan nyamuk, yang sebenarnya cukup diragukan sebagai gigitan nyamuk, dan sukses membuat dahi laki-laki albino itu berkedut.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyung-nya. Laki-laki albino itu justru melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada sosok Chanyeol di belakang Baekhyun, yang mana membuat tenggorokan laki-laki tinggi itu mendadak kering.

"Sudah malam." Sehun mengambil charger ponsel Baekhyun dengan kasar, masih pada posisi mengunci Chanyeol dalam jarak pandangnya. **"Cepat tidur."** Kemudian pergi begitu saja dari sana.

Well, ucapan tersirat Sehun menjelaskan banyak hal sebenarnya. Tapi lucunya, apa yang saat ini berputar dalam benak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, jelas jauh berbeda. Sementara Baekhyun tengah dibingungkan akan sikap tak jelas Sehun, Chanyeol justru sibuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja (meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mungkin saja nyawanya akan melayang di tangan 'seseorang' begitu ia keluar dari kamar Baekhyun).

Begitu Sehun memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Dalam posisi yang masih memunggungi yang lebih tinggi, mata laki-laki mungil itu bergerak gelisah. Sekonyong-konyong, jantungnya kembali berpacu abnormal tatkala otaknya memutar klise kejadian tadi. Baekhyun tidak siap menatap Chanyeol―sungguh, tidak setelah desahan dan semua aksi mereka yang nyaris melakukan 'itu'. Astaga, apa jadinya kalau Sehun tak mengetuk pintu tadi?

"Sebaiknya aku keluar." Suara Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Refleks, si pemilik mata sipit itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik suara husky. Pipinya yang masih menampilkan rona merah itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan sampai jemari Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengelusnya. "Selamat malam, Baek." Kemudian memperlihatkan senyumannya yang begitu manis di akhir kalimatnya.

"S–selamat malam.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan kepala menunduk, senyuman malu-malu tertanam di sudut bibirnya tanpa diketahui yang lebih tinggi.

Malam itu, senyuman keduanya tak luntur sampai rasa kantuk menyerang.

 **###**

Sehun menghela napas panjang begitu kaki-kakinya melewati gerbang EXO High School. Well, seharusnya ia merasa bersemangat untuk hari pertama kembali ke sekolah, namun entah kenapa gedung berlantai tiga itu membuat mood-nya kian memburuk, terlebih setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang diam-diam mencuri pandang satu sama lain selama perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Memuakkan―jika kalian bertanya pada Sehun bagaimana rasanya. Pikirnya, memangnya dia itu obat nyamuk, apa?

"Kuperingatkan kalian untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam selagi aku tak berada di sekitar kalian."

Celetukan Sehun yang ditunjukkan dengan ekspresi andalannya―datar, itu lantas membuat dua laki-laki di sebelah kiri-kanannya bungkam. Tak ada komentar atau apapun yang mengindikasikan sangkalan dari keduanya, mereka malah melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi salah tingkah. Untuk yang satu ini, Chanyeol bersyukur karena―sejauh ini―Sehun hanya memberikan peringatan setelah kemarin tertangkap basah telah memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Hyung-nya.

"Sial, aku pasti kena damprat rusa Cina itu." gumam Sehun saat atensinya berlabuh pada sosok Xi Luhan yang terlihat murka padanya. Laki-laki albino itu membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih bergeming di dekat gerbang sekolah dalam kecanggungan.

"Um.." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "Lebih baik kita ke kelas juga, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menggerakkan matanya ke samping. "I–iya."

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan, masih dalam atmosfer yang terasa begitu canggung.

.

.

"Oh, ya Tuhan!" Jongin terperangah berkat kehadiran dua laki-laki yang cukup lama tak ia lihat kehadirannya di sekolah. "Dari mana saja kalian? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari? Kupikir terjadi sesuatu pada kalian!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa penjelasan berarti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu banyak berubah." ujar Kyungsoo, mata beloknya menilik Chanyeol dari bawah hingga atas.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, justru terlihat lebih tampan daripada si hitam ini."

"Yak, siapa yang kau sebut 'hitam', hah?!"

Kyungsoo merespon aksi protes Jongin dengan mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Aku hanya mengutarakan kenyataan."

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya ya? Coba lihat Baekhyun, dia–AKHH!" Jongin mengerang kesakitan ketika tangannya dipelintir Chanyeol saat hendak merangkul Baekhyun, yang mana mengundang beberapa pasang mata di sekitar mereka.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin. "Dia milikku."

Oh, bisa kalian bayangkan semerah apa pipi Baekhyun saat ini? Belum termasuk cerminan sikap posesif Chanyeol yang merangkul bahu Baekhyun―berusaha menjauhkannya dari Jongin, membuat jantung laki-laki mungil itu berdegup bak pacuan kuda.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'milikmu'?"

Tapi sayangnya, momen manis itu tak berlangsung lama.

Omong-omong, itu Sehun, dengan aura membunuh yang menguar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Langkah demi langkah, laki-laki albino itu mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol, mengintimidasi yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku belum sepenuhnya merestui hubungan kalian–"

"YAK, BYUN SEHUN!" Sekonyong-konyong, suara nyaring milik laki-laki berdarah Cina di ujung koridor menginterupsi ucapan Sehun. "KALAU KAU BOLOS LATIHAN BASEBALL LAGI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! KAU DENGAR AKU, HOOBAE SIALAN?!"

"Aish, kenapa dia masih mengikutiku sih?" Sehun berdecak kesal. "Kita belum selesai, Park. Aku mengawasimu." ancamnya, lalu berlari dari kejaran Xi Luhan―lagi.

Kemudian hening.

Untuk beberapa detik, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap bergantian yang bermarga Park dan yang bermarga Byun dengan raut kebingungan. Tak lama, mereka berhasil mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan mereka yang ditanyakan secara serempak. "Kalian pacaran?"

Yang ditanya berkedip dua kali. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Baekhyun, berdehem sejenak, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang―percayalah―tak gatal sama sekali. Sementara Baekhyun menatap ke arah lain dengan warna kemerahan memenuhi wajah manisnya hingga ke ujung telinga. Hell, kebungkaman keduanya ini secara gamblang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Heol, sejak kapan?! Jangan bilang kalian hendak kawin lari, makanya tidak masuk sekolah selama berhari-hari ya?!" seru Jongin heboh. Dan aksi memalukan itu diperburuk dengan tatapan burung hantu milik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sama penasarannya dengan Jongin.

Astaga, tak bisakah mereka memiliki teman yang 'normal' saja?

.

.

Setelah hari yang panjang nan melelahkan di sekolah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega begitu sampai di kediaman Byun. Well, setidaknya mereka tak akan mendengar pertanyaan aneh teman-teman mereka mengenai hubungan mereka. Sebagai catatan, adalah berkat mulut ember Jongin seisi sekolah bisa tahu berita ini. Astaga, kenapa sekolah bisa begitu heboh hanya karena mereka berpacaran? Sebegitu mengejutkannyakah berita itu? Ini seperti mereka tidak pernah melihat dua laki-laki berpacaran sebelumnya.

Beruntung hal itu sudah berakhir.

Saat ini, seluruh penghuni kediaman Byun tengah bersiap untuk acara makan malam mereka. Terlihat meja makan bundar itu telah dipenuhi berbagai hidangan menggiurkan khas Korea. Jessica lebih sering memasak makanan Korea akhir-akhir ini, ia bilang ia harus meningkatkan kemampuan memasaknya dalam hidangan khas Korea mengingat mereka tidak akan pindah-pindah rumah lagi. Bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah sebuah kemajuan. Lagipula, Sehun harus mulai mengkonsumsi makanan sehat. Serius, bocah itu terlalu sering memesan makanan cepat saji.

"Jadi," ujar Jessica setelah duduk di kursinya―tepat di samping Kyuhyun, obsidiannya menatap bergantian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kalian resmi berpacaran?"

Reaksi selanjutnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Jessica―Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersedak. Tapi tidak di mata Sehun, laki-laki albino itu justru merotasikan bola matanya sebagai bukti kejengahannya. Tentu saja hal ini tak luput dari perhatian Kyuhyun dan Yeri yang terlihat terkejut.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, jadi ini alasannya Sehun Oppa menyuruhku duduk di antara kalian?" Yeri manggut-manggut polos. Well, itu memang benar. Sebelum mereka memulai acara makan malam, Sehun sudah wanti-wanti Yeri untuk duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yeri yang tak tahu apa-apa, tentu saja tak banyak protes.

"Jadi, itu benar?"

Setelah meminum setengah dari air putih di gelasnya, Baekhyun menatap Jessica dengan raut kebingungan. Tampak senyuman Eomma-nya sudah nyaris mencapai telinganya, namun sepertinya wanita cantik itu masih menahan pekikannya. Baekhyun penasaran, dari mana Eomma-nya mengetahui hal ini? Seingatnya ia tak mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun dalam keluarga ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"D–dari mana Eomma tahu?"

Dan pertanyaan Baekhyun sontak meledakkan pekikan Jessica yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sebagai informasi, itu sangat memekakan telinga.

"Ufufu~ jangan meremehkan kemampuanku, Baekhyunnie~"

Ini sangat horor―pikir Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Jessica menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Atau jangan-jangan di kamarnya telah dipasang kamera pengintai?

"Astaga, ini berita yang hebat! Kalian percaya aku sudah sedikit ini untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu?"

"EOMMA!" seru Sehun dan Baekhyun, sama-sama berusaha menghentikan kegilaan Jessica. Demi Tuhan, kenapa wanita itu adalah Eomma mereka?

"Yak." Sehun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Awas kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku akan meledakkan kepalamu."

Ancaman Sehun mungkin membuat Chanyeol merinding di awal-awal, namun semakin sering ia mendengarnya, semakin ia berpikir bahwa Sehun bersikap konyol. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan para Byun sebenarnya? Apakah mereka memang hobi meledakkan kepala orang?

"Sudahlah, Sehun, biarkan mereka berdua." Jessica melerai dengan santainya. "Serius, kau harus menghilangkan sifat brother complex-mu itu, nak. Kupikir itu mulai meradang."

Sehun menatap datar Jessica. Meradang? Sungguh? Di antara semua kosakata?

"Aku tidak mengidap brother complex, Eomma."

"Tapi kupikir Eomma-mu ada benarnya, Sehun. Mungkin kau juga harus mencari seorang kekasih."

"Abeoji!" Sehun mulai kesal. Ia sungguh tak percaya Kyuhyun malah mendukung keputusan konyol Jessica.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk. Bagaimana dengan Luhan Sunbae? Menurutku dia manis." Baekhyun ikut berkomplot, yang mana menghasilkan pelototan dari sang adik―yang sebenarnya tak terlalu dipedulikan oleh yang lebih pendek.

"Luhan? Siapa itu?" Jessica terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

"Oh, dia adalah Sunbae kami di sekolah. Sehun satu klub dengannya, dan mereka terlihat akrab setiap hari. Aku bahkan melihat mereka saling kejar pagi ini."

"Aish, Hyung!"

"Benarkah itu? Wah, aku baru tahu." ujar Kyuhyun, cukup terkejut mendengar fakta itu.

"Yak, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita soal Luhan pada kami?" protes Jessica, dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tak mengerang. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan―batinnya, terutama saat Baekhyun menyeringai ke arahnya, seakan tak peduli pada nasibnya setelah menyebarkan rumor berlebihan. Pikirnya, ini apa? Semacam pembalasan dendam?

Oh, ketahuilah, ini lebih dari sekedar pembalasan dendam seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol, aku sudah mendapatkan dokter untuk mengoperasi matamu."

"Operasi?" Baekhyun yang baru mendengar hal ini, sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang barusan membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, Chanyeol bilang akhir-akhir ini rasa sakit di mata kirinya memburuk. Jadi aku berkonsultasi dengan Yonghwa, dan ia merekomendasikan Dokter Song Joongki."

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, membuat Baekhyun khawatir pada Chanyeol. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tak pernah menceritakan hal tersebut padanya. Apakah selama ini laki-laki tinggi itu sengaja tak menceritakan perihal rasa sakit di mata kirinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Hey, Chanyeol bahkan belum menjalani operasi itu, lantas kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" Jessica menggoda Baekhyun, yang mana membuat laki-laki mungil itu salah tingkah.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Dokter Song sudah ahli dalam hal ini, kita bisa mempercayainya." Kyuhyun berusaha menyurutkan kegelisahan putra sulungnya.

"Lalu, kapan operasinya akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Yeri.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi. Masih ada beberapa pemeriksaan yang harus dijalani."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Nanti begitu operasinya sudah selesai, kita adakan pesta BBQ!" seru Jessica, bak gadis remaja yang akan mengikuti pesta di minggu pertamanya bersekolah di SMA. "Dan, oh! Kita juga harus membicarakan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Uhuukk! Uhukk!" Yang dibicarakan tersedak kompak―lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, Eomma ingin menikahkan mereka?!" Sehun memekik dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Sayang, bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Mereka masih kelas dua SMA." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan jiwa fujoshi istrinya. Pikirnya, Jessica benar-benar berjalan terlalu jauh kali ini.

"Tentu aku sadar betul akan hal itu, sayang. Ini hanya sebuah persiapan setelah mereka lulus, tenang saja." Kyuhyun menghela napas lega mendengarnya. "Tapi tentu saja tak menutup kemungkinan jika aku mendapatkan cucu lebih awal~"

"EOMMA, AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" Baekhyun secara blak-blakan menampik keinginan konyol Jessica, tapi sepertinya wanita itu tak terlalu memedulikan hal tersebut, dan itu sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. Demi apapun, kelakuan Eomma-nya semakin memalukan saja.

"Oh ya, Sehun, besok ajak Luhan kesini ya?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Dan kenapa pula rusa Cina itu harus kuajak kesini?"

Mata Jessica berbinar-binar dalam sekejap. "Aww~ kau punya panggilan kesayangan untuknya?"

"Apanya yang panggilan kesayangan, Eomma?!"

"'Rusa Cina', duh~ aku tidak tuli."

"Aish, EOMMA!"

Kemudian acara makan malam itu dipenuhi tawa nista yang ditujukan khusus pada laki-laki albino bernama Byun Sehun. Ah, Baekhyun akan mengingat hari ini.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapati nama Baekhyun di ponselnya―meneleponnya, tepat saat ia hendak berbaring di ranjangnya. Diam-diam, Chanyeol melirik Sehun melalui ekor matanya, memastikan laki-laki albino itu sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum puas tatkala dugaannya benar. Jadi, iapun segera memasang headset putih di ponselnya, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di ranjang sebelum mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hey."

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur." ujar Baekhyun di seberang sana, dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sebenarnya mereka bukan kurang kerjaan karena menelepon orang satu rumah, tapi itu karena mereka sama-sama tak ingin mengambil resiko kalau sampai ketahuan lagi melakukan hal-hal seperti kemarin―terutama oleh Jessica dan Sehun. Hell, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dua jenius itu upayakan demi mengetahui hal-hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pikir, saling menelepon untuk sementara ini adalah solusinya.

"Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Belum." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku..ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Yeol."

"Tanya apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak―berpikir, mata puppy-nya terarah pada tanaman kaktus yang ia letakkan di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Mata kirimu..kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku bahwa itu memburuk?"

Chanyeol tertegun dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun meneleponnya untuk menanyakan perihal mata kirinya. Tanpa diketahui si mungil, Chanyeol merekahkan senyuman idiotnya. "Kau khawatir?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Chanyeol terkikik mendengar rajukan si mungil Byun. Ia bertaruh Baekhyun pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ini. "Maaf, telah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi menurutku, rasa sakit di mata kiriku bukanlah hal yang perlu kuberi tahu padamu, Baek."

"Mana bisa begitu! Aku juga berhak tahu, Yeol!" Lambat laun, pipi Baekhyun tersapu rona menggemaskan. "Aku..kekasihmu'kan?"

Rajukan Baekhyun kali ini tak membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa, melainkan menghangatkan hatinya. Namun tak tahu kenapa, dalam hati laki-laki jangkung itu, timbul niatan untuk menggoda kekasih mungilnya.

"Tentu saja, Baekhyunnie. Dan aku adalah kekasihmu yang sangat mencintaimu~"

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun benar-benar senang dengan kalimat cheesy Chanyeol. Tapi―hell, ia tak bisa menunjukkannya secara gamblang, bukan? Ada image yang harus ia lindungi.

"Berhenti menggombal, bodoh. Kau terdengar menggelikan."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Begitukah?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, matanya menerawang ke langit malam yang tak banyak menampakkan bintang. "Yeol, aku tahu kau masih belum bisa percaya padaku sepenuhnya, tapi..setidaknya cobalah untuk percaya, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi samping jendela kamar. Onyx kelamnya mencari-cari beberapa bintang di langit malam. "Aku percaya padamu kok."

"Kalau begitu, bersikap jujurlah padaku mulai sekarang. Aku ingin kau memberitahuku semua hal yang membuatmu bahagia, juga setiap hal yang mengganggumu―sekecil apapun itu. Aku tak suka kau memendam semuanya sendirian, Yeol. Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?"

"Kau yakin ingin aku begitu? Aku mungkin akan menyusahkanmu nantinya."

"Kau meragukanku?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan. "Tidak, aku percaya padamu." Lalu kembali tersenyum pada langit malam begitu kelopak matanya terbuka. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar kupercaya, Baek.."

Mata Baekhyun melengkung dengan cantiknya. Entah bagaimana, dentum jantungnya membuat aliran darahnya berdesir sampai itu menggelitiki perutnya. "Terima kasih, Yeol.."

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu jika hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Di saat ia sudah berhenti mengharapkan kebahagiaan setelah semua yang dialaminya, nyatanya Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk bahagia. Dan kesempatan itu ada pada diri Baekhyun. Terasa agak menyebalkan saat Tuhan mengujinya melalui Baekhyun, karena―sekali lagi―ia dipaksa untuk melewati jalanan yang berliku.

Namun itu semua sepadan dengan hasilnya.

Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tak'kan pernah bisa menang melawan laki-laki mungil itu. Sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha menghindari Baekhyun, menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari hidupnya, bahkan mati-matian melupakan sosok mungil bermata sipit itu―Chanyeol tak'kan bisa. Karena ia terlanjur mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun―laki-laki dengan mata secantik bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol sungguh bersyukur itu adalah Baekhyun, karena ia tak bisa memikirkan yang lebih baik dari laki-laki mungil itu.

 **THE END**

 **Jadi, ya..cuma semut-semut nakal aja. Saya ga bisa bikin ChanBaek NC-an di saat mereka baru aja jadian, rasanya aneh aja. Dan seperti biasa, ada bonus epilog buat kalian. Epilognya bukan ChanBaek, tapi semoga kalian suka. Cekidots!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 _ **Keesokan harinya..**_

Sehun merasa nyawanya tak sepenuhnya berkumpul pagi ini―entah tertinggal dimana. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, begitupun dengan pundaknya. Bagian terburuknya adalah otaknya berupaya melakukan pemberontakan semenjak ia membuka matanya. Itu memutar suara-suara yang―demi seluruh mafia di muka bumi―tak ingin Sehun simpan dalam memori otaknya. Tapi sialnya, keinginan laki-laki albino itu kalah telak dengan keegoisan otak jeniusnya.

PLAK!

"Selamat pagi, Byun Sehun!"

Hebat. Ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Sa..kit.." Sehun mendelik Luhan seraya memegangi pundaknya yang terasa berdenyut. "Haruskah kau menepuk bahuku sekeras itu?"

"Eyy~ aku tidak memukulmu sekeras itu, bodoh."

"Aku yang merasakan―jika kau tidak menyadarinya, Sunbae." Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ck, kenapa ia bisa sesial ini pagi-pagi sudah bertemu rusa Cina jadi-jadian itu?

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau sendirian saja? Mana Baekhyun?" Luhan membuka topik baru sambil menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

"Aku berangkat duluan. Aku tak sanggup berangkat bersama mereka lagi."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "'Mereka'?"

"Siapa lagi selain Baekhyun Hyung dan kekasih idiotnya itu."

"Ah, Chanyeol." Luhan manggut-manggut. "Ya, aku dengar soal mereka. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mereka pasangan yang serasi?"

Cih, serasi dari sudut mana?―cibir Sehun. Justru berkat pasangan bodoh itu, ia malah mendengar percakapan cheesy telepon mereka tadi malam―secara tidak sengaja tentu saja, dan itu membuatnya mual sampai detik ini. Astaga, mengingatnya membuat Sehun ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya―lagi. Oh ya, Sehun benar-benar muntah tadi pagi, tepatnya setelah ia memergoki Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum mereka turun untuk sarapan bersama, dan Hyung-nya itu merona parah.

ME-RO-NA.

Demi Neptunus di Surga, apa pasangan bodoh itu lupa bahwa Sehun masih tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan mereka?!

"Kau tak'kan berpikiran demikian setelah mendengar percakapan mereka di telepon. Aku tak percaya aku mendengarnya, sampai sekarangpun bulu kudukku terasa merinding jika mengingatnya."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mencuri dengar?"

"Please, kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya, siapa tahu'kan? Kau sepertinya tipe adik yang mengidap brother complex."

Sehun mendengus keras kali ini. Sialan, kenapa semua orang mengatainya brother complex?

"Mungkin kau harus mencari seorang kekasih, Sehun. Kau tahu, untuk membuat perhatianmu teralihkan." Luhan memberi nasihat, yang mana secara refleks membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan yang menyadari hal itupun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, ia mendapatkan laki-laki albino itu tengah menatapnya dengan raut mukanya yang datar.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku, Sunbae?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Luhan berdekip dua kali. "H–hah?"

What the hell?!―batin Luhan. Ia hanya memberikan Sehun nasihat, tapi bocah itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pacaran? Serius? Ah sial, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas sekali? Apa ini yang dinamakan 'bumerang'?

"S–Sehun-ah, kau tidak–"

"Aku bercanda. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku."

"Ap–"

Luhan tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah berlalu dari hadapannya. Laki-laki albino itu bahkan tak menoleh barang sebentar, dan terus berjalan dengan cueknya. Hal tersebut membenturkan pikiran terdalam Luhan, menyadarkan laki-laki bermata rusa itu bahwa ia baru saja dibodohi hoobae-nya sendiri. Heh.

"YAK! KAU MAU MATI YA, HOOBAE SIALAN?!"

 **(sangat) THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awalnya saya merekomendasikan untuk apdet jamaah tanggal 22 Mei, tapi kemudian Dee Eonnie bilang kenapa gak sekalian aja apdet FF buat ngerayain ultah CIC? Maka, terjadilah apa yang kalian saksikan saat ini. Author yang apdet malam ini banyak banget (Sayaka Dini, Blood Type-B, SilvieVienoy96, Amie Leen, RedApplee, JongTakGu88, Flameshine, Mykareien, Baekbychuu, Railash61, Hyurien92, Oh Yuri, Kang Seulla, Prince Pink feat Oh Lana, Sehyun14). Kami sengaja nulis opening yang sama biar readers tahu siapa aja yang apdet malam ini.**

 **Untuk CIC yang berulang tahun, saya doakan semoga semakin sukses, semoga tambah banyak yang ngeshipperin(?) ChanBaek, dan tentunya semoga ChanBaek segera mengonfirmasi hubungan mereka. AMIN. Project apdet jamaah ini begitu menyenangkan, semoga tahun depan bisa dilaksanakan lagi ya. BTW, author Yuta gak ikutan project buku ChanBaek. Yang ikutan hanya saya dan tujuh dari author yang apdet malam ini, silakan tebak siapa aja, ufufu~**

 **Sekilas mengenai FF The Identity. Sumpah, di antara semua FF saya, FF ini adalah yang paling menguras otak. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF genre action/crime, jadi masih agak keteteran. Still, saya harap FF ini gak mengecewakan kalian, terutama ending-nya. Saya konsul banyak sama author Redapplee selama pengerjaan FF ini, bahkan minta dia buat jadi beta-reader saya untuk chapter terakhir. So, thanks a lot, Ai Eonnie /hug tightly/. Mungkin ke depannya bakal lebih sering nyusahin Eonnie lagi, haha /digampar/.**

 **Apresiasi terakhir saya tujukan kepada seluruh readers (baik yang sering, jarang, dan tidak pernah review) karena telah membaca FF ini sampai tamat. Semua dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat saya, meski kadang saya suka sedih karena yang ngefavoritkan banyak tapi yang review-nya gak sebanding. Well, semoga para siders bisa cepat-cepat merubah kebiasaan ya. AMIN.**

 **Terakhir, saya punya pengakuan. Sejujurnya, saya merasa kemampuan menulis saya menurun akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena dalam fase-butuh-istirahat. Dan karena bulan April kemarin saya gak bener-bener hiatus (saya ngerjain FF buku ChanBaek), awalnya saya mau bener-bener hiatus bulan Juni nanti, tapi sepertinya gak bakal bisa mengingat saya suka nulis cerita. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, saya bener-bener butuh istirahat. Dengan kata lain―semi-hiatus. Di samping pekerjaan saya, saya takut mood saya akan ngerusak FF saya sendiri. Jadi, saya mohon perhatian kalian.**

 **Regards,**

 **Azova10**

 **PS. Kotak review menunggu kehadiran kalian :)**


End file.
